


Stronger When We Break

by Eliliyah



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Chocolate Strawberries, Cunnilingus, D/s undertones, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kink, Lifetime Movie Feels, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Love, Niklaus!Kink, Plot Twist, Sex Toys, Sex on a piano, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trauma Survivor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lovemaking, school sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah
Summary: Student/Teacher AU. Caroline may be Klaus' top student, but things aren't always as they seem. Her secrets will either bring them together or tear them apart forever. The only thing he knows for sure is that there's always more to learn. Smutty with Lifetime Movie feels.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 394
Kudos: 148
Collections: Klaroline Kink





	1. I Might Not Understand It

A/N Welcome to my latest smut series! To be very, very clear: This is a high school student/teacher AU with D/s themes. If that bothers you, stop now. Caroline is 18 and Klaus is 26. It started _after_ she was of age. This is going to be porn with plot, but this first chapter is pretty heavy on the porn. Also, I have no idea how this happened, but this story was inspired by Josh Groban's "The River." Every chapter title is a lyric. Heartfelt inspirational songs can lead to student/teacher porn, right? If you choose to read it, please let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, “no one” would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

**I Might Not Understand It**

Caroline Forbes stormed into her history teacher's office, temper flaring as she slammed her latest essay down on his desk. Klaus Mikaelson shot her an unamused glare as the door slammed shut behind her. The eighteen-year-old honors student was never one to back down from a challenge, so his stone face did little to dampen her outrage. "You're blind if you can't see that paper was at _least_ an A-."

"That mouth of yours is going to get you intro trouble one day, Caroline," Klaus chided, his tone only half-serious as his upper lip quirked in amusement.

The bright young blonde cocked her head to the side, one hand on her hip as she fought back a grin. "Oh yeah? How's that going to happen, Mr. Mikaelson?"

The teacher only briefly looked up from his laptop, but it was enough for her to see his eyes clouding with lust. "You're going down a dangerous path here, love."

"The only thing in _danger_ is my GPA if you don't come to your senses," she sassed, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. "That paper was solid. _How_ could you give it a B?" He blinked at her; she stomped her foot. "My last _three_ essays all got A's. This isn't fair."

Klaus shot her an amused smirk. "Life isn't fair."

"Clearly," she huffed, sitting down in front of his desk and crossing one leg over the other, her plaid skirt riding up to reveal her knee. "What can I do to improve my grade?" she asked in a demanding tone that set his teeth on edge. He would change that before she left his office.

"Work harder next time," he replied flatly. "Perhaps less time spent partying would allow more for your studies."

Caroline scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Please. My social life consists of me and 88 of my best friends."

"What you do at home is your business, sweetheart." Her jaw dropped at his offhanded tone. He smirked at her flabbergasted expression. "Although, I do hope you were referring to the keys on your piano."

"Afraid of the competition?" she countered, lip quirking up in a sly smile.

Klaus tilted his head to the side as he considered her. "Should I be?" Her smile widened as he held up a finger, beckoning her to him. She set down her bag by his desk and climbed onto his lap like she did everyday after school. He leaned forward to peck her on the lips, lightly pinching the flesh of her ass over her panties under her schoolgirl skirt. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, lip caught between her teeth. He pulled down her lower lip, voice growing stern. "Pouting will not improve your grades. You got a B because you deserved a B. Your grades aren't part of our arrangement."

Caroline groaned, shoulders deflating. His eyes fell to the top button of her white blouse, the edge of her lacy cream colored bra almost visible. "I know," she sighed unhappily. He unsnapped two of her buttons before her hand covered his, stopping him from reaching the third. "What _can_ I do for extra credit?" she asked, eyes imploring him to give her something. "Seriously."

Klaus sighed, his hands falling to her hips. They'd been seeing each other for three months since one thing led to another after a heated debate about the American Revolution after hours in his office. She'd passionately argued that _Hamilton_ was culturally significant enough to warrant playing in class. He'd disagreed, reminding her it was _his_ classroom. She'd reminded _him_ that it was _her_ education and suggested he join the 21st century. He'd suggested she get on her knees and ask him nicely.

It shocked the hell out of him when she did.

Klaus had meant for her to beg figuratively, but when he saw her looking up at him from his office floor, he'd lost all sense of reason. She was a consenting adult and eight years wasn't _that_ big a difference, right? Besides, he was sure it was going to be a one time thing. Three months later, he'd given up that crazy notion and spent most of his days counting the minutes until 3:20 when she would come to his office in her white button-down blouse and plaid skirt and get on her knees for him all over again. They never did watch the famed musical, but he gave her an A for effort… and a sharp slap on the ass and order to return the next day if she was interested.

Caroline Forbes was _very_ interested.

The 26-year-old looked her over appraisingly, eyes flicking up and down her curves as he thought about it. "Bring me a thousand words on the election of 1800 by the end of the week. Focus on the cultural significance of the transfer of power and its implications in modern day society."

"So, everything that's _not_ happening with the evil cheeto presidency?" she quipped lightly.

"Cheeky," he teased, pinching a nipple hard enough to make her jump. "Write it as well as you did your last three essays and I will _consider_ adding an additional five points to your last assignment. That's my best offer and it's non-negotiable. Understood?"

Caroline threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson!"

Klaus used the opportunity to nip lightly on her neck, slapping her lightly on the ass. "You're welcome, love." He wound his fingers firmly in her golden curls and pulled her off his shoulders, eyes meeting hers as electricity crackled between them. "Now, get on your knees and thank me properly."

The blonde flashed him a coy smile on her way down as he pushed her to the ground. "Yes Sir," she teased, fluttering her eyelashes as she unbuckled his belt.

"Good girl," he praised, tucking a stray tendril behind her ear. He caressed her cheek fondly before barking in his teacher's voice, "Open your mouth and suck my cock, you overachieving little slut." She felt her core clench at his harsh words and wasted no time wrapping her lips around his head and swirling her tongue around. She moaned at the sweet and salty taste of his precum. "Take you top off." Her hands flew to her buttons and deftly unsnapped them, tossing her uniform shirt behind her. Her bra followed quickly behind, leaving her breasts bare, nipples pebbled in the cool air. It was December in Mystic Falls, Virginia, and while the heater was on, the cold outside somehow seeped inside her teacher's office.

Noticing her shiver, Klaus smirked as she sucked up and down, hollowing her cheeks the way she'd learned he liked a lot. He picked up a ruler and used it to tease her nipples one by one, making her groan and send vibrations through his shaft. "If you're cold, I can suggest something to warm you up," he said mischievously, eyes darkening at the excitement he saw in her sapphire irises as she nodded her head. He bucked his hips up into her mouth, making her gag a little bit as she struggled to keep up. "Do a good job and you might earn it," he teased, tugging sharply at her curls to urge her on. She took his words to heart, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock and moving in time with her lips as she sucked hard and fast, taking him all the way to the back of her throat. She cupped his balls, tugging lightly, and he came undone. He quickly pulled out, coating her lips and breasts with his come. "Leave it," he panted, letting go of her hair as he fought to catch his breath. "Let it dry as a reminder of how eager you were to please me."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she replied obediently, placing her hands flat on her thighs and waiting for his next order. Caroline was loud, outspoken and fought him on just about everything in class. Behind closed doors, it was a different story. She let him call her every filthy name under the sun and thanked him for doing it, growing wetter every time they played. Sometimes, he'd send her a heated gaze in class and it was enough to make her forget what she'd been arguing. Of course, two could play at that game. She'd casually unbutton the top button of her shirt and wait for him to notice. It sent him reeling every time.

The first time she'd tried that in class, he'd thought it would be fun to punish her with a spanking. He learned very, very quickly that that was no punishment at all. It did nothing but make her beg harder for his cock. Orgasm denial was his favorite game now, oral sex the ultimate reward. She'd do just about anything to come, including many deliciously degrading things that made him chuckle before inevitably giving in. They had a strange dynamic, but it worked for them. They knew each other's every kink, but that's where it ended.

Caroline was very much a mystery to her history teacher. Klaus knew she was a fantastic pianist, a real protege. Her sights were set on Julliard. He believed her when she said her social life consisted of her instrument. The vivacious blonde was a chronic overachiever; she cried when she got a B on anything. The upside of that was her absolute perfectionism when it came to pleasing him. She never backed down from a challenge, no matter how much her face burned in shame at how much she enjoyed their illicit activities. The minutes from 3:20 to 4:00 were the best part of her day. After that, she retreated to the music rooms to practice until her fingers bled while he went home to an empty house.

Klaus had several siblings, but none who lived nearby, and his parents were long gone. He was married to his career; Caroline was just his mistress. They had an eight-year age gap, which led to a power exchange that came naturally. His cock hardened when she called him "Sir." It made her rub her thighs together in ecstatic agony every time his eyes darkened with lust at the epithet. She made the mistake of calling him that once in class. He'd spent the rest of the hour sitting behind his desk and hadn't let her come for a week.

As he sat in his office chair watching his come dry on her breasts, he debated how much he wanted to fuck with her that day. She'd barged into his office to yell at him about her grades; he couldn't let that go without at least making her suffer a little bit. "You were very rude to me, you know," he finally taunted in faux admonishment.

Caroline hung her head momentarily before looking up at him from beneath long lashes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaelson." He just glared at her sternly the way he did when students spoke out of turn; it made her arousal drip down her inner thighs. "Will you please let me make it up to you?"

Klaus smirked, picking up the ruler and rubbing it over his palm. "I should bend you over my desk, spank you and then leave you wet and hungry for an orgasm I won't give you."

The senior sucked in a deep breath at his harsh words, knowing he might actually do it. "Whatever pleases you, Sir," she replied in a breathy whisper, embarrassed by how much her body was already responding to his threats. He cocked his head at the desk. She immediately rose to her feet, wobbling a little bit as the blood rushed back to her shins. He put a hand on her lower back to steady her as she bent over, resting her head on her hands. He flipped up her skirt and then dropped to his knees, slowly rolling her lacy panties down her legs and helping her step out of them before casting them aside.

Standing up, the teacher ran the wooden ruler over her porcelain cheeks, feeling his cock come back to life already. "I'd give you a number, but we both know you'd lose count. I'll stop when your ass is painted bright red from my strikes. If you're a very good girl, I _might_ let you beg me to fuck you." She tried to covertly rub her thighs together to gain any kind of friction, but he noticed it immediately. "Spread your legs, you fuck hungry little whore." She did, her face flushing as she realized how right he was. Her pussy was already on fire and he hadn't even touched her yet.

"Such a wanton slut, spreading your legs so wide for your teacher." He tutted playfully as he delivered the first strike, making her flinch in surprise. "And you love every second of it; don't you?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she moaned after a few more strikes.

Klaus took his time artfully building her up as he painted her skin red with the ruler. He set it on her lower back and spoke in a warning tone. "If it falls, I'll start over." She nodded her head, burying her face in her hands as he circled her dripping entrance with a single finger. "Look how wet you are from that. Do you like it when I hurt you?"

"Yes, Sir. I love it," she panted when he entered her, voice slightly strained.

The teacher smirked as her arousal dripping down his hand when he pushed two fingers inside her, curving them to massage her inner walls. He used his free hand to caress the warm skin of her ass, pinching her here and there to try and make her flinch enough to let the ruler fall. She stifled a loud moan with her arms as he began to pick up the pace. She felt the familiar coil in her lower belly; her panting grew heavier. He waited until he knew she wasn't expecting it to slap her hard enough to make her jump. The wooden stick clattered to the linoleum, making her suck in a harsh breath.

"Now look at what you've done, you naughty girl," he admonished in a tone that sounded more playful that irritated.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaelson," she said in a breathy whisper, mourning the loss of his fingers as he withdrew them to pick up the ruler. "Please forgive me."

"Oh, you'll have to earn that, love." She could hear the arrogant smirk plastered beneath his gruff stubble; it made her lower belly ache.

Caroline gasped when the ruler lightly slapped her engorged clit. "Please!" she choked out, desperate for more attention where she needed it.

"No," he replied simply, smacking her hard across the ass, leaving a bright stripe in his wake. He moved on to her thighs, his cock straining against the rich fabric of his trousers. He continued working her over, hitting her from all different angles until she was squirming against the desk, her breathing ragged. He toed her feet further apart, eyeing her slick folds. "Look at you, bent over my desk with your ass painted red from my strikes, just _desperate_ for my cock. Do you want me to fuck your tight little pussy, my little slut?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she whined, whimpering pitifully as he used the tip of the ruler to tease her tight bundle of nerves, slapping it lightly over and over. "Please…"

"Tell me what you want," he barked in his teacher's tone. "Specifically."

Caroline wasted no time obeying. "I want you to please fuck me with your cock however it pleases you. Use me like your little fuck toy. I want to hear your balls slapping against me as I beg for you. Please let me come, Mr. Mikaelson. I'll do anything you want. Please."

Klaus released a long-suffering sigh, as though it pained him to do this. She heard the tell-tale clink of his belt; it sent a jolt of electricity straight through to her core. "I suppose you've made up for your earlier outburst," he mused, teasing her folds with his dripping head. He'd practically demanded she get an IUD a few weeks after their first time, and as he stood there slicking his tip with her juices, he was eagerly anticipating the sight of his come running down her legs. "I'm going to fuck you until I come and let it dry on your thighs as a reminder of how you disrespected me."

"Yes, Sir. I'm very sorry. Do whatever pleases you; just please make me come." She mewled in utter contentment as he pushed inside of her, filling her completely. "Thank you," she whispered, knowing how much he liked that. She gasped as he stroked her sore ass with his hand, occasionally lightly slapping her to make her wriggle beneath him.

Klaus slowly picked up speed, his nails digging into her hip to bring her closer to him with each thrust, half-moons imprinting on her soft skin. "Fuck, you're so fucking tight today, love. I love the way your pussy feels against my cock. You may not get to come at this rate."

"Mr. Mikaelson, please…"

"Please _what_?"

"Please play with my clit and fuck me hard and fast," she spat out obediently, silently praying that he wouldn't leave her hanging. He had before and then forbid her to touch herself for the entire weekend, relenting only when she cried for him Monday afternoon.

The educator put both of his hands on her hips, grinding against her. He looked down to see his cock moving in and out of her; it was mesmerizing. She was easily the hottest girl in the school, but she'd never had much of a dating life, save a loser named Tyler the previous grading period. Klaus failed him on purpose for cheating on her with a no-name slut from the bayou, costing him his football scholarship to Yale. And that was before Klaus was fucking her. There was just something about the sunshine blonde that drew him in. He'd only been at the school since the beginning of August, but he'd noticed her immediately. Even as he slammed into her, he couldn't get enough. She was the drug he couldn't turn down, the high he would always chase.

"Ride my cock, love," he commanded as he stared at their flesh pounding against each other, his balls slapping against her ass. "Show me how much you want it." She wasted no time rapidly picking up the pace. He stood completely still as she bucked her hips against his, chasing her release. He bent over and circled an arm around her to play with her clit, rubbing it up and down with two fingers. "Do you want to come, my cock hungry little whore?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson, please," she begged, the sore skin of her ass sending delicious ripples of pain straight through to her core with every rugged thrust of his shaft.

Klaus gripped her tightly with one hand, the other playing with her rosy bud. He bit down hard on her neck when he felt her about to topple over the edge before whispering harshly in her ear, "Come for me, slut. Come for your teacher like a good little girl."

Caroline bit down on her arm to muffle the sound of her scream as a powerful orgasm crashed over her. The older man pounded into her, furiously rubbing her clit to help her ride out wave after wave of pleasure. He managed to hold on until he felt her coming back down before spilling his seed inside of her. He collapsed on top of her in a heap, chest heaving. He looked up at the clock, short, spiky, sweaty blond locks curling behind his ears, and saw that it was 3:55 PM. They had five minutes left before his open office hours began.

The teacher patted her lightly on her red ass, smirking as he saw his release clinging to her inner thighs. "Clean me up, sweetheart," he commanded softly, tugging a curl affectionately. Nodding her head, she fell wordlessly to her knees. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft, sucking their combined juices off his cock until he tapped her on the shoulder. "Good girl," he praised, offering her a hand. She wobbled as she got to her feet and he grabbed her elbow to steady her. He leaned down to lightly kiss her on her strawberry lips, his tongue barely flickering over hers before he pulled back. "You did very well today. I'm very pleased."

Caroline beamed up at him. "Thank you for letting me come, Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus wrapped his arms around her, eyeing the clock to see that they had two minutes left. He pecked her on top of her golden curls, resting his stubbly chin against her head and wishing they had more time. "You're welcome, sweetheart." He ran his palms up and down the smooth skin of her bare back for a minute before grabbing her bra off the floor and handing it to her. She quickly put it on and wiggled into her panties as he held up her shirt. She slipped it on and he reached around from behind her to do up the buttons, tweaking her nipples just enough to make her groan at the sudden pain. He spun her around and kissed her one last time. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked with a dimpled smile.

The sunshine blonde winked at him. "If if pleases you, Mr. Mikaelson." He smirked, patting her on the ass as she walked away. He may end up getting fired, but he'd go out smiling.

* * *

A/N If you have something nice to say, please leave a review; but please note that I am NOT looking for concrit. Thank you!


	2. I Lose Myself

A/N Happy Monday! Thanks for coming back, and thanks to those of you who left reviews. This story has taken over my life. I already have five chapters done. I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm having fun writing it. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**I Lose Myself**

Caroline Forbes was _not_ having fun. Her music teacher, Ms. Summers, had assigned her the most bullshit song of bullshit songs of all time. The educator was on a mission to make her star pupil _feel_ things, like that wasn't the exact opposite of her life's goal. This week, she was stuck singing about _love_ of all things bullshit. "Stupid song," she muttered to herself as she stroked the ivory keys of one of the school's baby grand pianos. She was in one of the small rehearsal rooms in the fine arts building way after hours. Since she didn't have an instrument at home, she often stayed late to practice her craft. She had her sights set on Julliard in New York. With the exception of her afternoons with her history teacher, the young blonde hated everything about Mystic Falls.

She _especially_ hated love songs. She was loud and outspoken, often making her strong opinions known in class. She'd made the mistake of revealing her dislike of them to her sunny teacher and now she was condemned to learning a new one every week, much to her dismay. She played through the music, putting off the lyrics as long as she could. Sighing, she gave in, unable to stomach the thought of a less than perfect grade on the assignment, no matter how much she disagreed with it.

"My heart was restless, and I trouble alone, but you make each place I go feel like home," she began in her flawless soprano, trying to zone out as she stared at the sheet music propped up before her. "And I wanna be there, wherever you lead me." Suddenly, she slammed her hands down on the keys, a discordant sound bouncing off the acoustic walls. "This is such _bullshit_ ," she groaned for no one to hear. "Ugh. Okay, Caroline. Focus. Try and think of something happy and just get through it."

The pianist picked up the chorus, closing her eyes to sing, "It won't ever rain on us. It won't ever get too rough." Her thoughts wandered to her history teacher and how rough he'd been that afternoon. He'd painted her ass red with a small paddle he'd smuggled in beneath his laptop in his leather briefcase and then fucked her in the mouth while ordering her to ride her fingers until she came with his cock down her throat, all the while saying the filthiest things imaginable. She didn't pay too much attention to the annoying lyrics as she remembered his harsh treatment. "You know I can't promise you that, but I promise I won't look back."

Just as she was starting to get into the flow of the song, her fingers slipped and she missed a note. "Damnit!" she shouted, banging her fingers down on the keys several times to vent her frustration. Exhaling hard in a whoosh, she manically reviewed the notes on the page before her and tried to focus. "Okay, Caroline. From the top." She inhaled a centering breath before beginning the first verse in her melodic tone. "Tongue tied and falling so far from the ground: that's what you do to me, and to you I'm bound." She managed to play it perfectly through to the second chorus before she was interrupted.

"Interesting song choice," a voice said from the doorway, startling Caroline out of her reverie. She smiled when she saw it was her history teacher.

"Hey, Mr. Mikaelson," she greeted, rolling her eyes. "I didn't pick it. You can thank Ms. Summers for that one." She made a face so sassy and unpleasant that it made him chuckle at her ire.

Hands clasped behind his back, Klaus walked in the small rehearsal room, closing the door behind him with his loafer. "Quite the romantic, isn't she?"

The young blonde snorted. "She's on a mission to make me less jaded."

The teacher quirked a brow at her. He didn't know much about her, but apparently her music teacher knew her better than he did despite the fact that he'd been fucking her for months. "And what gives her that idea?" he asked curiously, leaning forward on her piano and resting his weight on his elbows.

Caroline shrugged, annoyed with the assignment and grateful for the distraction. "I went on a rant last Valentine's day about the stupidity of commercialized romanticism and now she thinks I'm some kind of ice queen."

Klaus' topaz eyes flicked up and down her figure, heated gaze threatening to devour her. She felt her lower belly tighten just from the way he was looking at her. "I couldn't disagree more." She flashed him a coy smile, leaning forward to give him a better view of her cleavage. "She must not know what a naughty little slut her star pupil is," he teased in his silky accent, casually reaching down to unsnap her top button.

"That's our little secret, Mr. Mikaelson," she replied in a slightly breathy whisper. "And I'm _very_ good at keeping secrets." She winked up at him and he responded with a wolfish grin.

The older man sat next to her on the piano bench, pulling her up to straddle his lap. Her hands fell easily to his broad shoulders as she ground down on top of his growing erection. He leaned forward and nipped her lower lip, whispering into her mouth, "I will admit, I liked the line about being bound."

Caroline felt a blush stain her porcelain cheeks at the thought that he'd been listening to the stupid song, silently praying that he didn't think it was about him. "Giving you ideas, is it?" She nibbled her lower lip as she stared up at him with wide sapphire eyes.

Klaus let go of her hips and began to slowly loosen his tie, eyes locked on hers. _Their games had begun._ "Are we alone here?" he asked seriously, his intentions for his student clear.

Caroline's eyes flicked to the analog clock ticking on the wall of the small rehearsal room. It was 7:45 PM. She usually stayed until 9:00 PM when the cleaning staff kicked her out. "We have an hour and fifteen minutes before the janitors come to lock up." She pecked him on the lips before whispering in his ear, "And these rooms are sound proof."

The teacher tilted his head to the side, a thought occurring to him despite his cock beginning to harden. "Do your parents always let you stay here this late?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes. So many possibilities...

The blonde pianist shrugged casually. "I'm not here every night," she replied evasively, looking away. They never talked about her personal life and for good reason. There were things he didn't know, things she didn't _want_ him to know. Before he could comment on the distant look in her eyes, she flashed him a coy smile. "Some nights, yes. Do you stay late a lot?"

"Almost never," he admitted. "I was grading papers. Some of you are quite verbose." He shot her a pointed glare that earned him an impish grin. Her last paper had gone over the requirement by over a thousand words. She was desperate to get into Julliard and _out_ of Mystic Falls; she couldn't risk another B. "I saw the lights on and had a feeling I'd find you here. You never told me you stayed _this_ late."

Caroline shrugged. "You never asked." He supposed that was true, but didn't really have anything to say about it without sounding like a dick. Her hands went up to his tie and finished unknotting it. "What's that you were saying about the lyrics?" Her eyes flicked up to his and he could see her pupils dilate with arousal.

Klaus pulled her hands away and leaned forward to kiss her, speaking around her lips. "Good girls like trying new things." She sucked in a breath at the implication, her core growing wetter with every word. "And what happens to good girls?"

"They get rewards," she responded automatically, anticipation thrilling her.

Leaving the tie around his neck, he grabbed her wrists in one hand and grabbed her golden curls roughly with the other, bringing her closer for a bruising kiss. "Are _you_ a good girl, Caroline?" There was a feral gleam in his eye that took her breath away; she nodded. "What was that?" he barked in his teacher's voice.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she quickly corrected herself. "I'm a good girl who likes trying new things."

"Fantastic." He smirked at her, nodding at the instrument. "Get on the piano." Caroline's eyes widened at the prospect. She'd fantasized about him taking her there many times, but she didn't think she'd ever get the opportunity. She couldn't scramble fast enough as she climbed off of him. He stood up, pushing away the bench, and settled between her legs, caressing the smooth skin of her upper thighs beneath her skirt. He leaned forward to kiss her mouth again, softer this time. He teased her for a few minutes, dragging his tongue and lips up and down her neck, occasionally nibbling on her ear and uttering filthy epithets to her. Straightening up, he took her wrists and used the tie to bind them together, sending waves of excitement straight to her lower belly. "Lay down," he commanded against her lips. "Spread your legs."

"Yes, Sir." She lay back and did as he asked, eyes carefully watching him as he walked around to the other side of the piano. He took the tail of his black silk tie and secured her wrists to the leg of the piano. Satisfied that she couldn't move, he slowly trailed a hand down her torso, fingers grazing the soft skin of her lower belly.

"You look so lovely laying here tied up for me, naughty girl," he commented as he took his time unsnapping each of the buttons on her white schoolgirl blouse, baring her lacy bra to him for the second time that day. He noticed the remnants of his dried come on her chest. His voice softened as he smiled fondly at his mark, dimples etched into his cheeks beneath his gruff stubble. "You left it."

"You told me to."

Klaus quirked a brow at her. "Do you always do as I tell you?"

"Always," she replied earnestly.

He believed her. He leaned down and kissed her, shoving his tongue in her mouth and claiming her body with rough tweaks to her covered nipples. "Then you really are a good little slut," he whispered affectionately, biting her neck almost hard enough to leave a mark. He freed her breasts from the cups and leaned down to take one perky nipple in his mouth, his fingers toying with the other. He dragged his tongue down the line of her torso, kissing and nipping at her tender flesh as he went. One hand stayed on her breast, kneading and caressing her mounds back and forth as his other hand snaked between her legs, nails grazing the sensitive skin of her upper thighs. He ran his tongue just above her panties and held her gaze. "Would you like a reward, sweetheart?"

It was an obvious answer, but she still replied dutifully, "Yes, please, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Good girl." He pressed a soft kiss to her inner thigh just below her covered folds. Standing up, he drank in the sight of her bound and spread for him on top of the baby grand piano, so desperate to please him. It was a heady rush having her like this. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the spicy scent of her arousal. Trailing his nails down her bare sides, he hooked his fingers in the band of her panties and slowly dragged them down her legs, eyes clouding with lust as he eyed her slick folds.

Tossing the thin lace boyshorts to the side, he pulled the bench back over and sat down, her pelvis exposed to him at eye level. "Since we're the only ones left in the building," he commented, pressing a kiss to the inside of her knee, "I want to hear you scream for me." His words made her inhale a sharp breath. She'd always had to keep it down in the main building, but he was right. The janitors had already cleaned this building; they were completely alone. She felt her core clench at the prospect of really being able to let go with him. "You're so wet for me," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her folds before he placed a gentle kiss on her slit. He lightly licked her up and down, cock twitching in his pants. "Delicious."

Klaus pushed her legs further apart, scooting closer to her pussy. She didn't bother to stifle her moan when his finger separated her folds and circled her dripping entrance. She cooed loudly when he entered her with one finger. "That's right, my naughty little whore, let me hear you." He added a second, blowing on her clit when she cried out. He delivered a long, flat lick to her tight bundle of nerves, making her shiver. He slowly moved his fingers in and out, nipping at the inside of her thighs and dragging his tongue everywhere and nowhere.

The teacher used his other hand to reach up and toy with her nipples as he pecked and kissed all over, teasing her. He tweaked one hard, reveling in the way she jumped at the sudden harshness of his otherwise gentle touches. He looked up at her face, eyes closed in ecstasy just for him, and counted himself lucky. "You could have any of the boys in this school you want wrapped around your little finger with just a look." He flicked his tongue over her clit. "But you choose to whore yourself out to me even though I make you beg for it and often deny you. Why is that?"

"I guess I just need a real man," she panted, whimpering when her words sped up his fingers. "Please…"

"Please what?" he asked, his voice a taunt as he pumped in and out of her, pressing a kiss to her clit. "Tell me what you need, my desperate little slut."

"I need your tongue on my clit and your fingers to go faster. Please, Mr. Mikaelson," she spat out, her hips moving in time with his increasing thrusts. "I want to come for you. Please let me."

"Good girl," he praised before leaning in to nip her rosy bud, his pace increasing as she keened under his expert ministrations. He hooked his fingers to massage her inner walls and it made her head spin. She whimpered out a long string of pleas, making him chuckle. Feeling the need to reward her, he latched his lips around her clit, his harsh stubble scratching her soft lips to create a delicious friction that had her writhing against his face. "Come for me, my naughty little cocksucking slut," he suddenly barked in his teacher's voice. His words were her undoing. She came hard and fast as he lapped at her arousal, circling his tongue around her clit to help draw out her high as she rode his face up and down, crying out his name.

Kissing her folds one last time, Klaus pulled out his fingers. Standing up, he tapped her lips and pushed them into her mouth, cock pulsing as she tasted herself. He leaned down and replaced his fingers with his tongue, shoving it in her mouth for a rough kiss as his hands played with her breasts, tweaking her nipples. "What do you say to me?" he asked around their tongues, his tone more of a command than a question.

"Thank you for letting me come on your tongue, Sir," she whispered, chest still heaving.

"Good girl," he praised as he climbed on top of her, grinding the fabric of his trousers against her still quivering core. "I'm going to fuck you harder than I ever have," he promised sinfully as he rubbed against her center. "I want to hear you scream for me." And he really did. He loved taking her in his office every afternoon, but he hated how quiet and sneaky they had to be. If he'd only known she stayed late every day to practice… Well, he knew now. The twenty-six-year-old was nothing if not a man of opportunity, especially when it came to her. He looked forward to the day she graduated. He'd tie her to his bed and fuck her until she passed out begging for more.

Klaus unbuckled his pants, freeing his throbbing erection. "Look at you, legs spread wide for your teacher, tied to your piano. Such a glorious little slut, so desperate for my cock. You look so lovely, so perfect." Before she could respond, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, one hand winding in her hair. It hurt just the perfect amount to make her moan. He teased her folds with his dripping head, making her whimper pitifully.

"Please, Mr. Mikaelson…"

"Please _what_?" he demanded in a harsh tone, making her suck in a deep breath.

"Please fuck my pussy with your cock and make me come around you." He smirked into their kiss, loving her obedience. She was a consummate overachiever, always trying her best to give him what he wanted. _And he wanted all of her._ He pressed the tip of his length into her, making her shiver.

"Beg."

"Please fill me up, Sir. I need to feel you inside of me. Please fuck me," she moaned, writhing beneath him. "Please. I'll be a good girl for you, Mr. Mikaelson. I'll do anything you want. Please use me however pleases you."

"Good girl." He hiked her legs up around him and did as she asked, filling her completely with his shaft. They both moaned as he buried himself as deeply within her throbbing core as he could. Slowly, he began to move with her, her hips coming up to meet his thrusts. One hand held down her bound wrists, enjoying have such easy access to her entire body. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he hit her deep and fast.

"That's right, slut. Ride my cock from beneath me. Show me how much you want your release," he panted between kisses as he claimed her mouth. She easily gave him what he wanted, hips rutting furiously against his as they both chased their highs atop the sleek black piano. Her hands curled into fists as she struggled involuntarily against her bindings, body jerking in time with his violent pounding as he fucked her harder than he ever had, keeping his promise.

"You love this, don't you? Laying here tied to your piano while I use you however I please, my come still dried on your chest from when you sucked my cock earlier today." His tone was as harsh as his touch as he slammed into her over and over. "Admit it."

"I love it, Sir," she moaned obediently, her voice a breathy pant as their bodies rocked together in perfect unison. "I love having your come on me. I looked at it over and over." It marveled him how easily she let go of her inhibitions around him when he was inside her. She loved the distraction of it, allowing him to use her as surely as she used him to forget the rest of her complicated life.

Klaus loved that he could do whatever he wanted and she'd beg him for more. "You like being my personal fuck toy, letting me slam into you so hard and fast that you forget your own name and remember only mine." He kissed her, dominating her mouth with his tongue. "What are you?"

"I'm your personal fuck toy, Mr. Mikaelson." She felt her walls clench around him, the filthy words nearly making her let go.

"Damn right you are." One hand twisted and tugged each of her nipples in turn while the other snaked between their bodies to rub her clit in harsh circles. "Such a perfect little come slut. Take it for me." He could feel himself approaching the edge, but she'd been so good for him that he wanted her to come before he did. He changed the angle to hit what he knew was her favorite spot, his weight heavy on top of her as his tongue controlled her mouth and his cock moved rapidly in and out of her tight, wet center.

Caroline's string of muffled pleas picked up again and it damn near made him lose it, but he held on until she was nothing more than a writhing ball of energy beneath him. "Come for me, sweetheart," he cooed against her lips, his sweet words a perfect dichotomy to his rough treatment. She exploded all around him, her fleshy walls clamping down on his cock as he brutally moved in and out of her until he spilled his seed inside of her. "Good girl," he praised, kissing her temple as he collapsed on top of her, his head between her breasts as his cock slipped out of her, smearing their combined juices down her inner thighs.

The young blonde's head swam for long minutes as she tried to catch her breath. She was only vaguely aware of it when he untied her, slipping his tie back around his neck, letting it hang loosely. She lay there with her arms limp above her head while he gently pushed her breasts back into her bra and tenderly buttoned her shirt, smiling fondly down at her closed lids. Eyes unfocused, he let his body take over as endorphins swam in his veins. He stood beside the piano and pulled her up, cradling her against his chest as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. They'd never had enough time for that kind of thing, but he eyed the clock and saw that they still had 35 minutes. He could indulge himself for a little bit, and when she graduated, he'd keep her all night and fuck her again in the morning. She nuzzled against his firm muscles until she could open her eyes.

Realizing she'd been clinging to him, the blonde swiftly jerked away and sat up, shifting around to avoid looking at him as she wiped the remnants of dried tears from her eyes. She looked over her shoulder, blushing awkwardly. "I think I got lost for a minute there," she said apologetically, ears burning. Somehow, fucking him didn't feel as intimate as letting him hold her. Orgasms were her home turf; intimacy intimidated her. She liked their games and didn't relish the idea of pushing him away. He'd made it clear she was his little toy and she liked it that way. Half the time, she wasn't even sure if he liked her all that much. The last thing she needed was to lose her favorite distraction.

Klaus didn't seem to notice her discomfort as he reached around from behind to rub her wrists, which were now deliciously red from her tugging at the bindings. "You had quite a time of it, love." He smirked arrogantly against her neck, obviously pleased with himself.

"You have that affect on me," she teased, pulling her hands away from his and spinning around. She looked down and saw his undone tie. Fiddling with it to avoid eye contact, she commented, "I liked this."

The teacher tilted his head to the side as he considered her statement, trying to determine if she was just trying to please him or if she really had enjoyed herself. "Did you?" he asked without the usual taunt to his tone.

Caroline shrugged, hopping off the piano to straighten her clothes and pull on her panties, acutely aware that he must have buttoned her up at some point and feeling rather embarrassed about it. "I wouldn't have said I did if I didn't. I'd have used a safeword."

He patted her on her firm ass affectionately. "Good girl."

The blonde tugged the wrinkles out of her shirt before flashing him a smile. "I really need to get back to practicing," she explained as she sat back down on the bench and scooted closer to the piano, foot easily finding the pedal. "But I'm glad you came by."

Klaus chuckled, a low rumble in the back of his throat. "You're dismissing _me_ now?" He raised a challenging eyebrow that had a weight settling in the bottom of her stomach.

"No, Sir," she answered immediately, shaking her head as a chill ran down her spine at his wolfish expression. "You're welcome to stay, but I'm going to be at it for at least another twenty minutes before my ride gets here, and it's a really stupid song."

Klaus smirked, satisfied that he'd reminded her who was in charge. "I don't know," he said lightly, "you sang it rather well."

Caroline scoffed. "Yeah, but those _lyrics_." She made a face that clearly conveyed her dislike for them. "Like, who writes a song about sticking by one person forever?" She shook her head, surprising him with her calloused tone. "There's no such thing as unconditional."

The teacher frowned at her skepticism. He'd always had her pegged as a hidden romantic, but maybe he'd just been projecting. He'd always set strict boundaries for their time together, assuming he'd end up hurting her. Perhaps it hadn't been necessary if that was how she felt about them. "So, I take it you see our arrangement as temporary?" he asked with a forced smirk and lighthearted tone. He really didn't like the flat look on her face. Something about her detached indifference made him uneasy.

Music began to fill the room as she started to play, obviously hoping he would leave her in peace. She shrugged as she fell in to the opening verse. "I'm auditioning for Julliard in April and graduating in May. With my grades, I sure as hell hope I don't have to do summer school." She glared at him pointedly, clearly still unhappy with the B he'd given her a month prior. True, he'd accepted her extra credit essay, but she was fairly certain that was only because she'd hand-delivered it before he fucked her to oblivion. "I won't have any reason to be on campus, and this is where you hang out. So, yeah. Temporary."

Klaus watched her closely as she hummed the melody, clearly waiting for him to leave before openly singing the words she didn't agree with. He felt a stab in his chest that someone so young felt so strongly about the world and its sorrows. It occurred to him that while he knew her every kink and had tasted and claimed every inch of her, he really didn't know her at all. He wasn't sure how he felt about that considering his assumptions had been so far off. He hadn't thought specifically about how their time together would end, but he supposed she was right. It made sense that she would go off to college and they wouldn't see each other again. He frowned, idly thinking that he'd never get to see her tied to his bed. She began to relax the longer he stayed silent, losing herself in the music, but never singing out loud as she hummed along.

Suddenly, her fingers paused on the keys. "I think you might like my song for the Christmas concert more than this crap." She flashed him a mischievous smirk as she began to play 'O Holy Night,' skipping right to the chorus. " _Fall on your knees,_ " Caroline sang in a husky seductive tone meant to rile him up. If he wasn't going to leave, she may as well have some fun with him. The way his eyes darkened with lust clearly told her it worked. " _Oh hear the angel's voices. Oh night divine._ "

Klaus listened to her intently, shocked by how good she was. No wonder Jenna Summers pushed her so hard. She sang like an angel, but it was secondary to how her fingers danced across the ivory keys that mesmerized him. He had no doubt that Julliard would be lucky to have her. He hoped her parents could afford it because denying the world her talent would be a crime. He was broken from his reverie when her voice grew so loud that it echoed off the walls when she sang the final chorus. He wondered idly how such a small person could have such an enormous voice.

Caroline sang the final few notes before finishing the piano verse with ease. Her fingers stilled on the keys; she looked up to him expectantly. Her teacher had a glassy look in his eyes that told her he'd gotten lost in her music, something that made her beam with pride. "The chorus reminds me of you," she teased with a wink.

Her provocative statement pulled him from the zone, drawing from him a devilish smirk that highlighted his dimples. "I do enjoy that you associate me with falling on your knees," he agreed huskily, tracing the collar of her button-down blouse, eyes absolutely feral. "Although, the things I like doing to you are anything but holy, you cock hungry little whore." Caroline blushed at his filthy words, embarrassed that they made her pussy warm. Noticing the way she rubbed her thighs together, he barked in his teacher's tone, "Don't touch yourself tonight."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she replied dutifully, wondering how he always knew what she was thinking when it came to sex.

"Were you going to?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

Caroline blushed as she looked up at him from beneath long lashes. "Yes, Sir. I was."

"And what would you have thought about?"

"You," she replied honestly. "Being tied to the piano while you have your way with me."

Klaus leaned forward to tuck a tendril sticky with dried sweat behind her ear. "Think about it before you go to sleep, but do nothing. I want you desperate when you come to me after class." Before she could respond, a loud knock sounded on the door, causing the teacher to rapidly pull his hand away from her cheek.

"Caroline!" the voice called. "Time to go. Your ride is waiting."

"Shit," she swore under her breath, quickly gathering her things. "Coming, Matt! Thanks!" she called through the door. Hand on the knob, she briefly tossed over her shoulder, "Thank you for this, Mr. Mikaelson. See you tomorrow." She was gone before he could say anything.

Klaus stepped out into the hall, curious why she'd run off quite that quickly. He saw her fling the door open, her apology audible. There was a man who looked to be about his age with shaggy raven hair smoking a cigarette with an annoyed expression on his face. His vintage Camaro was running at the curb. As the young blonde tossed her bag in the backseat and climbed in, Klaus felt his hands clench into fists, teeth gritting together. The last thing he saw before the door closed was the smoker getting behind the wheel. When he got outside, the man had driven off with Caroline. _His Caroline._

* * *

A/N Oooh the plot thickens! I don't always include plot with my porn, but I am this time. At least one chapter doesn't even have smut, if you can believe I'm capable of such a thing. I'd love to hear what you think of my characterizations of Klaus and Caroline. Any thoughts on what might be going on with her? If you have something nice to say, please leave a review; but please note that I am NOT looking for concrit. Thank you! 

See you next Monday.


	3. Trying to Find Some Peace

A/N Welcome back! To the people calling me filthy names: You were warned it was a student/teacher au. To those of you who said nice things: thank you! I get asked all the time to write jealous Klaus, and this seemed like a good opportunity. Let me know what you think! Oh, and to the person concerned Caroline is in an abusive relationship, that is not the case, but I love that you took a guess! Keep them coming. Enjoy!

* * *

**Trying to Find Some Peace**

_Moons and Junes and Ferris wheels. The dizzy dancing way you feel as every fairy tale comes real. I've looked at love that way. But now it's just another show. You leave them laughing when you go, and if you care, don't let them know. Don't give yourself away. –_ Joni Mitchell

Responsibility was the bane of Klaus' existence. He checked his phone and was immensely displeased by the text waiting for him. "Caroline, stay a moment after class," he said as his students filed out, putting his phone back in his desk drawer.

The young blonde waited until her peers were all gone before approaching. "Yes, Mr. Mikaelson?"

The teacher looked up at her blankly, resisting the urge to demand exactly who had picked her up the night before and who he was to her. Keeping his emotions in check, he told her flatly, "I have an emergency IEP meeting this afternoon with several of my colleagues."

"Oh." Caroline looked down for a moment, disappointment flashing behind her sapphire eyes, but she covered it up quickly with a very fake smile and small shrug. "I guess I'll see you on Monday?"

Klaus took in her hopeful expression and felt a little of his anger fade away. He'd been livid by the time he got home last night and was no less so that morning. As he looked her over, he started to question if he was just imagining things. Knowing he wouldn't have any peace until he found out, he asked, "Are you staying late tonight?"

The pianist frowned. "I usually don't on Fridays, but I can if you want." She paused, hiking her heavy backpack up on her shoulder as several thoughts raced through her mind. "I just can't stay too late. I have to be out by six at the latest."

"I'll come find you before that." She flashed him a smile, but he didn't return it, which made her nervous. "Best get to your next class," he said firmly, shooing her away with a hand motion. Frowning at his odd behavior, she wordlessly nodded her head and walked away.

* * *

"I wasn't sure you were coming." Caroline looked up from her piano at 4:30, worrying her lower lip when her teacher finally came to find her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Klaus asked, his face not giving anything away.

The blonde looked down at her fingers on the keys awkwardly. She took a minute to breathe before looking up at him with big doe eyes. "You seemed pissed earlier." He didn't say anything. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know," the teacher said coldly. "Did you?"

Caroline tilted her head to the side, shaking it slightly as she struggled to figure out what she might have done to upset him. "I don't think so."

"You don't sound very certain, sweetheart." She usually loved that epithet, but this time it came out cold and callous, scorching her skin with its vitriol.

The blonde racked her brain, quickly reviewing the last 24 hours. They'd seen each other, she'd gone home and done her homework, she hadn't touched herself and had gone to bed early. She'd seen him earlier in history class, but he hadn't called on her even once, which was unusual because she was easily his best student. He'd asked her to stay and she had. Nothing seemed out of order. She shook her head harder. "No, I didn't do anything wrong," she said more confidently, holding his gaze.

Klaus smiled at her without humor, clasping his hands behind his back as he walked around the piano to stand beside. She looked up at him towering over her and gulped. He was definitely pissed about something; she just didn't know what. "Is there anything you need to tell me?" he asked in his silky British accent, something dangerous flashing behind his eyes.

Caroline looked at him strangely. "Not that I can think of." His eyes boring into hers sent a chill down her spine, but it also gave her an idea. "You told me not to touch myself last night, and I didn't. I swear."

The older man barked out a humorless laugh. "Oh, I don't doubt that." His voice grew firm and hard, moreso than she'd ever heard it. "Did anyone else?"

"What?" the blonde asked in disbelief, eyes going wide.

"You heard me."

"No!" she spat in shock, shaking her head wildly from side to side. "I went home, did my homework, and went to bed."

"Did you go to bed alone?"

"Yes! God, what is this about, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked, starting to grow irritated. "What makes you think I was with someone else? I was with you until 9:00 and I had to be up at 6:00. I literally didn't have time to go anywhere."

Klaus eyed his student warily, trying to decide if he believed her. She did seem genuine in her surprise at his questions, but she was also a trained performer. She could have been lying. "Who was that that picked you up last night?" he demanded in a harsh tone.

Caroline's jaw dropped as she realized what he was on about. She had to bite her lower lip to keep from bursting into laughter. "Seriously?!" she managed to get out. "You thought I was sleeping with _that_ guy?"

The educator bristled at her amusement, gritting his molars together. "You didn't answer my question. Who. Was. He?"

"Sir, that's Elena's boyfriend's brother," she explained, slightly exasperated, referring to her best school friend. "He's a total creeper, but he works near where I live and always needs gas money. Elena usually stays late to practice the flute, but Stefan picked her up for dinner last night, which left me without a ride. So, I called Damon and gave him five bucks to run me home on his break from work."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the idea of anyone _creeping_ around Caroline. A million violent images flashed through his mind as he gnashed his teeth together. "What do you mean he's a creeper?"

The pianist scoffed. "He's totally after Elena even though she's been dating his little brother for like a year. Believe me, even if I wanted to, which I _seriously_ don't for a number of reasons, I couldn't. He's majorly obsessed. It's creepy." She made a face that almost made him grin.

Shoulders relaxing, Klaus nodded his head when he realized she wasn't in danger. "Alright, I accept your explanation." He held up a finger to silence her before she could say anything. "But I'm going to ask you something, and I expect you to be completely honest with me." Caroline looked at him strangely, but nodded. She'd never lied to him before, so why was he worried about it now? "Are you sleeping with anyone else?"

Caroline bristled at the accusation in his tone. "Not that it's any of your business, but no."

"Excuse me?" he barked, anger flashing across his eyes.

"No, you excuse me," she sassed, her own anger threatening to take over. "We have never once had a conversation about being exclusive. I don't ask what you do in your spare time, so why are you asking about mine?"

Klaus clenched his hands into fists so hard that his nails left half-moons embedded in his flesh. "Caroline, we have been having unprotected sex since you got an IUD," he pointed out with a growl. He sat down beside her on the bench, straddling it and putting his face right in front of hers. "It is _absolutely_ my business if you're doing the same with someone else as you'd be putting _both_ of us at risk!"

"I'm not!" she nearly shouted, scooting away from him and running a hand anxiously through her hair. She turned to stare at him in offended disbelief. "You seriously think I've been sneaking around with someone else?" she asked incredulously. "We play five days a week! How much sex do you think one girl needs?!" She dramatically eyed him up and down before asking in the same tone, "For that matter, how much do _you_ need?"

The educator sat up straight, glaring at her. "I'm perfectly satisfied with our arrangement."

"Well, so am I," she humphed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good."

"Good!" The pair sat on the bench glaring at each other for several long moments that seemed to drag on forever before Caroline's face finally softened. "Did you seriously think I was fucking someone else?"

Klaus looked away awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wasn't sure," he admitted honestly. "I saw you get into the car with that man and – I don't know – it occurred to me that I have no idea what you do after school."

"You've never asked," she said simply, shrugging. "But since you are, I'll tell you that there hasn't been anyone else since about a month before we started fooling around."

He eyed her speculatively. She seemed genuine, and he really had no reason to doubt her. She was right – sex five days a week was enough for almost anyone. Plus, he knew for a fact he'd left a bruise on her ass at _least_ once because he remembered seeing it the next day. If she'd had anyone else, they'd have seen it for sure. "It was longer than that for me," he finally told her. At her surprised expression, he leaned forward and tucked a stray tendril behind her ear. "And I've no intention of finding anyone else while we're seeing each other."

"Me either," she assured him. He smiled at her, but she returned it only briefly before letting out a dry chuckle. "God, you looked like you were ready to rip somebody's heart out when you walked in here. Possessive much?"

"That is a completely accurate assessment," he admitted plainly, no qualms whatsoever about admitting it. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her, pulling her to him for a fierce embrace. "You are mine," he growled aggressively. "And yes, I am _extremely_ possessive of what, and who, I consider to be mine." He pressed a hard kiss to the top of her head, squeezing her shoulders. "Remember that."

Not that Klaus could see it as he held her tightly to his chest, but Caroline raised her eyebrows and eyed him sideways "Umm… Thanks?" He pulled her back and held her by the shoulders, eyebrow quirked up. She shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to say to that." She really didn't. The way he'd just acted was a complete mystery to her. Emotions weren't her strongest suit. She supposed she could understand why he was worried about STDs. Maybe he knew somebody with one. Still, it seemed strange to her that he'd feel so passionately about it. The entire thing was making her skin crawl as she watched him warily.

Releasing her, the educator frowned and shook his head. "I really don't understand you sometimes."

"What do you mean?" she asked inquisitively, tilting her head to the side. She thought she'd always been fairly straightforward about their arrangement. She showed up; he fucked her; they went home. Well, she went to rehearsal most days. She didn't actually know what he did with his evenings, nor did she understand what he was getting at.

Klaus exhaled through his nostrils, pressing his lips together as he studied her face, searching for an answer he couldn't find. "If you haven't been seeing anyone, why not tell me so?"

Caroline was an honors student. She somehow thought _Because I don't care if you are,_ might not go over well. If he was that worried about safe sex, it might upset him that she hadn't taken it into consideration. Instead, she shrugged and said simply, "You didn't tell me you weren't seeing anyone, either."

Klaus thought about it for a minute. "Alright, that's a fair point," he conceded. "I suppose I thought you knew."

Caroline huffed out a dry laugh. "And I know this with my magical powers of telepathy?" she sassed with a sarcastic humph.

Klaus raised a brow at her in challenge; she flashed him an innocent smile that didn't fool him for a second. He leaned closer and grabbed her roughly by the back of her golden curls. His tone was laced with lust as he breathed into her airspace, "What have I told you about that mouth?"

The student did her best not to roll her eyes, but it was a struggle. "That it's going to get me into trouble one day."

"I'd say the day has come," he quipped, pulling her to the ground with a fist clenched lightly in her hair. "Get on your knees and show me who you belong to." He smirked at the way she smiled up impishly at him, licking her lips.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she said with a wink, grateful that she didn't have to talk anymore about their arrangement. He'd said he didn't understand her and she really didn't want him to. She had enough trouble dealing with her own emotions without adding his to the already complicated mix. Mostly, she just wanted him to tell her what to do for the next half hour so she could get a break from the incessant responsibilities her life entailed. If that involved sucking his cock on her knees, that was just fine with her.

"Everything off," he barked as he unbuckled his belt. "I want you naked in case I decide to fuck you like the little slut you are." She scrambled to obey, quickly shedding her clothes as her lower belly began to warm. He smirked at how she got into position, hands flat on her thighs, mouth open, back straight. "Such an obedient little fuck toy," he commented warmly, smiling down at her with his dimples as he tucked a stray tendril behind her ear. "So eager to please me." Still watching her wait patiently, he pulled down his slacks and boxers to free his hard shaft, tip already dripping with precum.

"Don't move," he commanded as he glossed her lips with the salty liquid, stroking himself up and down. He ran his head around several times until he was just aching for her to taste him. "Stay still while I fuck your perfect whore mouth, and make sure you do that thing with your tongue I like."

Caroline felt her arousal growing the second his salty sweetness hit her taste buds. He pushed his cock firmly to the back of her throat, making her gag a few times, but she remained immobile. He smirked down at her arrogantly as he started to move. "You are such a lovely little slut, your lips wrapped around my cock as I fuck your face while you kneel obediently at my feet, right where you belong. And you love every second of it, don't you?" A throaty moan sent vibrations up his shaft and that was enough of an answer for him. "You are mine to do with as I please." He wound his fingers in her hair and tugged just hard enough to make it hurt in the exact right way to draw out another vibration. " _Only_ mine."

The young blonde did her best to nod her head, but she couldn't really move with how tightly he was holding her in place. She let the muscles in her neck relax as he guided her up and down, giving herself completely over to his control. Her eyes floated shut as she mindlessly swirled her tongue along the vein on the bottom of his cock, making him groan and move faster, hitting her throat harder with every stroke. "And you like being mine. You like it when I tell you what you are, my perfect little cocksucker. You like being good for me." He wound her curls around his hand and pulled tighter; she just hummed her answer, only halfway paying attention as she just enjoyed being his toy. He could have said he wanted to shave her head and she probably wouldn't have noticed, mindlessly sucking to the pounding rhythm he set as he moved in and out of her face.

Noticing that Caroline was starting to fade out, he held her head still and tapped her shoulder. "Good girl," he praised, offering her his hand. She lazily looked up at him from heavily lidded eyes and pulled away from his cock. "Up you go, sweetheart," he said as he helped her up to straddle his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Mine," he whispered against her lips, his stubble brushing her as he gently parted them with his tongue. He teased her opening with the tip of his shaft, making her writhe on top of him. "You want me badly. I can tell." He grinned into their kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth and taking over, licking behind her teeth as their lips moved together.

"Do you want my cock in you?" he asked around their kiss, hands roaming up and down her sides. She nodded and hummed pleasantly into his mouth. "Say it."

"I want your cock in me, Mr. Mikaelson," she replied obediently, not even really thinking about it.

"Beg."

Caroline moaned as he pulled and pinched her nipples back and forth, one hand behind her back to secure her on top of him as he held her just above his aching cock. "Please fuck my pussy with your cock, Sir. I need to feel you inside me. Please fuck me hard and fast."

Klaus pulled her back by the curls, eyes on fire, tone husky. "Whose pussy is it?"

"Yours."

He smirked, finally letting her sink down on top of him. "That's right. It's _my_ pussy to fuck and use as I please." She gasped as he suddenly thrust up deeper into her, grunting. "From now on, you will not touch it unless I say you can, and don't ask. I'll tell you when I want you to come for me. Do you understand?"

The blonde sucked in a deep breath at the sheer dominance in his tone; it sent a coil flying to her lower belly as she slid up and down his slippery shaft, chasing her own pleasure. "Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Good girl, admitting that you are mine," he mumbled against her lips, kissing her harshly as he tugged her down to take more of him. "Ride my cock, love. Show me what a desperate little slut you are, how far you're willing to go to please me." She immediately sped up, his tongue controlling her mouth as his hands on her hips helped keep her steady. She bounced up and down on top of him, her bare breasts warm against his button-down shirt. "Touch yourself," he commanded, pulling back to watch her hand expertly snake between their bodies, her flesh completely exposed while he was still fully clothed. "Show me how you play with yourself when I'm not there. Fuck yourself with my cock until you come."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she moaned, breasts bouncing as she rode him hard and fast, two fingers rubbing circles over her tight bundle of nerves.

"Yes, just like that, slut." Klaus watched in fascination as her slippery folds moved up and down his thick shaft, her slick arousal dripping down to his balls as their skin slapped together. "Fuck me and remember who it is that lets you come." She threw her head back, long, golden curls tickling the tops of his thighs. She repositioned herself to hit a different spot within her fleshy walls and he almost lost control. "Are you going to come for me?" he bit out in a harsh whisper, breathing ragged as his hips bucked up to meet her dripping core.

"Yes, Sir. I'm so fucking close…" she whimpered, nodding frantically, one arm around his shoulders to support herself as she furiously rode him hard and fast. In that moment, all that mattered was the growing coil in her lower belly as she chased her high. She looked glorious when she was out of control and he couldn't get enough. He leaned forward and bit down hard on one nipple, pounding up into her pussy harder than ever as his nails dug into her hips. The sweet combination of pleasure and pain sent her toppling over the edge into an explosive orgasm that had her seeing stars.

Caroline collapsed forward against his chest, both arms locked around his neck as he drilled up into her, helping to prolong her pleasure. He held his breath as he waited for her to come back down before exhaling in a whoosh as he came deep inside her pulsing walls. Stars swam in his vision in a dizzying rush that left him heaving. Her pussy spasms went on for a long minute before their bodies finally relaxed and his cock slipped out of her, their combined arousal drenching his boxers. He wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her close and pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her neck. "Good girl," he whispered affectionately, stroking her spine up and down as she lazed against his chest, cheek resting on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, content to just hold her as they struggled to catch their breaths.

The younger girl was the first to come to. She opened her eyes lazily, blinking a few times to clear away the cobwebs. Her whole body had gone limp and she found herself, once again, clinging to her teacher. Blushing, that same awkward feeling of shame filled her chest with dread. Eyeing him sideways, she was relieved to see his eyes were still closed, sweat dripping down his temple. She carefully untangled herself from him and stood up. When he opened his bleary eyes, he felt positively drunk, vision blurred as he watched her redress herself.

Grumbling, he suddenly reached out and grabbed her around the waist before she slid her panties up, the fabric flying off her ankle as he tugged her back to his lap possessively. "You get clothes when I say you get clothes," he said gruffly, locking her in place with one muscular forearm. She settled on his lap with a yelp, giggling lightly. "I'm not done seeing you naked yet," he decided, nuzzling into her neck, fingertips grazing her belly. As he traced the line of her abs, he noticed the planes of her muscles weren't as curvaceous as they'd once been. "You've lost weight," he commented, frowning. "Are you eating enough, love?"

The sudden concern in his tone threw her off for a moment. Realizing that was a dangerous question, she quickly laughed it off. "I think you're probably to blame for that," she teased lightly, leaning up to kiss him behind her shoulder. "You're a workout."

Klaus smirked, accepting her answer. "I suppose you're right, but try to eat more." She raised her brow at his random interest in her health. He shrugged and simply explained the first thing that came to mind. "I can't fuck you as hard as I want if I'm afraid I might break you."

Caroline relaxed a little bit at that; it made sense, and he'd bought her line. It wasn't that she didn't want to eat; it's that there just never seemed to be enough. Lukewarm school lunches were half her diet, and she didn't get them on the weekend. Deciding not to say anymore about it, she settled against his chest, arms wound behind his neck to give him full access to her body. "Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Good girl," he praised, kissing her on the cheek and patting her thigh affectionately. "Can't have my favorite come hole wasting away, now can we?" She huffed out a laugh at the new epithet. " _My_ favorite," he repeated, a low rumble emanating from the back of his throat as he squeezed her possessively. He pressed one last kiss to her shoulder before patting her on the thigh again. "Alright, sweetheart. You may get dressed now. I should probably let you rehearse for a few minutes before your ride gets here."

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson," she said with just a little too much sass, earning her a hard slap to the ass that made her yelp and giggle.

"Cheeky." She flashed him a bright smile that brought out his dimples as he grinned back at her. "What are we to do about that mouth of yours?"

The blonde zipped up the side of her plaid skirt and shrugged, breasts swaying slightly. "I'm sure you'll think of something," she replied with a wink, licking her lips.

A wicked smirk suddenly lit up his face; her stomach dropped. "Don't touch my pussy this weekend, alright?" He'd said it as an order, but she could hear the underlying question there. She could say no, but it was much more fun to play along.

"Okay, Mr. Mikaelson," she agreed, feigning a pout as she buttoned up her white blouse. "I won't."

"Good girl." Getting to his feet, he straightened out his rumpled clothes, idly noting that his pants would need to be dry cleaned. He wrapped one arm around her lower back and pressed his lips to her, kissing her gently. "I'll see you on Monday. We'll see how cheeky you are after a weekend without coming, you cock hungry little slut." She moaned into their last kiss as heat swelled between her sticky thighs just at his words. It was going to be a long two days.

"Monday," she repeated with a small smile, taking a seat behind the piano.

A melancholy tune began emanating from the instrument as he walked away. "I think I know that one," Klaus commented, looking back at her from the doorway. "Joni Mitchell?" Caroline nodded her head, focusing on the keys. He listened for a few minutes, enjoying her voice with a small smile on his face. She was playing _Both Sides Now_ , a song his mother used to enjoy when he was a child. "That's a song about two sides of the same coin." Without looking up, she nodded again. "Tell me, love, which side describes you?"

Caroline skipped back to her favorite verse, humming a line before smirking as she sang out, " _If you care, don't let them know. Don't give yourself away._ " She wiggled her eyebrows at him playfully as she continued wordlessly playing the notes.

Klaus felt his upper lip curl into a dimpled smirk. "I'll figure you out one day, sweetheart."

The pianist shook her head in time with the beat. "Never." She said it with a teasing smile, but something told him it wasn't a joke. An uneasy feeling settled over him as he listened to her humming along, a small smile on her face as she lost herself in the melody.

Music was her life; Klaus was just an accompaniment.

* * *

A/N If you have something nice to say, please leave a review; but please note that I am NOT looking for concrit. Thank you!


	4. A Stranger in the Crowd

A/N Welcome back. I only got called a pedophile once this week. I think that's a new record. Thank you to those of you who are enjoying this story. We're getting into the plottier stuff now. I'd love to hear what you think as the plot thickens! ~Ellie

* * *

**Chapter Four – A Stranger in the Crowd**

"I have a question for you," Klaus said to his favorite student as she straddled him in his desk chair the day before Christmas break. She looked to him expectantly. "Which do you like better: when I hurt you or when I fuck you?"

Caroline simply shrugged. "I don't really care either way."

"Really?" he asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. "No preference at all?"

"I mean…" She shot him a mischievous smile. "I like having orgasms, yeah."

"But?"

"But once I'm in the zone, I stop really caring what you do, just as long as you keep doing it." His arrogant smirk made her blush. Pecking him on the lips, she added, "You are my brain's vacation." It was the most honest thing she'd ever said to him. Her life was complicated. Their time together was her one chance to let go and just be in the moment, and she valued that release more than anything.

Klaus smirked at her answer. "How unfortunate that we'll be apart for two weeks. Whatever shall you do?"

Caroline knew where he was going with that. Biting down on her lower lip, she flashed him an impish grin, cheeks blushing. "Whatever pleases you, Mr. Mikaelson."

Arrogance bled into his irises; he'd clearly given this a lot of consideration. It made her lower belly warm as she squirmed on top of him. "I'd say you can step in on my behalf, but how do I know you'll remember who you belong to? That it is I who is allowing you to come?"

The blonde scoffed. "Trust me. You don't have to worry about that. You're the only thing that gets me off, like, ever." It was true. When life got to be too much, she closed her eyes and thought of what he would do to her in those precious moments after school.

The teacher's smirk grew beneath his gruff stubble. "I'm afraid I'll need a bit more assurance that you pretty words. On the desk. Everything off."

Caroline scrambled to do as he said, quickly stripping off her uniform and lingerie. "How do you want me, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked seductively, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Klaus stood and opened his briefcase, tucking something in his palm. "On your back. Legs spread." When she immediately followed his instructions, he smiled down at her warmly. "Good girl."

Flashing him a coy smile, the senior did as he said, lifting her knees and placing her feet flat on the corners of the desk to give him a view of her already slick folds. She felt her pussy clench just at the feral gleam in his eye. She felt so powerful laying spread open for him while he looked at her like he wanted to _devour_ every inch of her. Klaus unfastened his tie and tossed it aside, slowly rolling up the sleeves of his button-down shirt, making her wait for instructions as his eyes stayed glued to her core.

"Touch yourself," he commanded in his teacher's tone, the sharpness of his voice making her jump; he smirked. "Show me how you fuck your fingers at night when you think of me."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she whispered, embarrassed that her voice came out a little breathy, heart already starting to race.

Klaus took a step back and crossed his arms over his firm chest as he watched her circle her slippery clit with one finger. "Good girl," he praised when she dipped a finger from her other hand in her warm center. Her back arched to meet her thrusts as she added a second. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes, Sir," she choked out, nipples hardened to diamonds under his intense stare. Her eyes fluttered shut as she rode her fingers while he watched, rubbing two fingers up and down her tight bundle of nerves. She thought back on the time he'd tied her to the piano, imagining his tongue on her pussy. He was always who she thought about when she let herself indulge like this.

"Are you thinking of me?" She startled when his breath tickled her ear, not realizing he'd bent down to watch from a different angle. She nodded her head, voice choked as she mumbled out an answer. "What are you thinking about? Be specific."

"Y-you're tongue," she gasped, tilting her hips to get a better angle and wishing he would take over. "Getting rewarded for being a good girl."

The older man tucked a tendril behind her ear, the other hand cupping her breast and caressing it softly. "Good girls _do_ get rewards," he agreed before capturing her lips with his for a rough kiss that nearly sent her toppling over the edge. "Stop." She whimpered softly at the loss as she obediently pulled her fingers away. "Hands behind your head." She raised a brow at him but did as she was told, legs still spread wide. "Would you like a reward before we say our goodbyes, sweetheart?" _Because I'd like to give you one,_ he thought to himself as he dropped to his knees by the edge of the desk.

"Yes, please, Mr. Mikaelson," she nodded excitedly, letting her knees fall to the side as he pulled her down by the ankles. "I'm a good girl who would like a reward," she added for good measure, wanting him to get to it as soon as possible.

Klaus chuckled against the inside of her ankle. "So eager today, my come hungry little whore." She smiled impishly and didn't deny it. Her body was on fire and she would do almost anything he said if he would just get her over the edge. "You love being spread open for me, allowing me to use you as I please." It wasn't a question, but she still hummed her agreement, shivering as his stubble trailed up the inside of her shins. He placed hot, open-mouthed kisses along her sensitized skin, nipping her occasionally and soothing over the bite with his wet tongue. "You belong to me, Caroline," he growled possessively, staring up at her from beneath heavy lids, eyes black with lust. "And just to make sure you remember that while we're apart, we're going to try something new."

"What is it?" she asked breathily, caring very little for the answer as long as he'd let her come on his tongue in the mean time.

Klaus quirked a brow at her, his breath hot against her slick folds. "Do you trust me?"

Caroline gulped. "As much as I trust anyone." It wasn't a direct answer, but it was the truth. Under different circumstances, and if his cock hadn't been painfully hard, he might have picked up on her evasion, but he was satisfied in the moment. "Ohmigod, what is that?" she yelped when she felt something small press against her tight ring of muscle.

The teacher grinned wickedly and showed her small black toy the size of a finger with a flared base. "That, sweetheart, is a butt plug. You will wear it when you fuck yourself." Her eyes widened, pussy clenching around air. "That way, I'll be certain you're thinking of me."

A moment past between them and she could feel the underlying question lingering in the air. _Is this okay?_ She knew she could say no to anything – he'd expressly told her so more than enough times – but she didn't want to. He'd never given her anything but mind-blowing orgasms. The thought of having part of him with her, _inside_ her, was almost more than she could handle. "Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she managed to get out, throat suddenly dry. Klaus chuckled as he reached into the top drawer of his desk and handed her a bottle of water. She took it gratefully and drank a few sips before handing it back to him and laying her head back on her arms. It wasn't the first time she'd had that reaction to one of his filthier suggestions; he hoped it wouldn't be the last.

Klaus kept his eyes on her as he dipped the toy inside her dripping core to get it wet, leaning forward to place a hot kiss on her clit. She shivered as she felt the toy slowly press inside of her anus. He'd teased her about that type of play before, but so far, they hadn't done anything there. She didn't know what to expect, but _it felt good._ The toy was small but it fit comfortably and made her feel _full._ He sat back on his heels to admire her as she waited anxiously for him to touch her again. "Feel alright?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she replied immediately, cheeks on fire as she realized her teacher was kneeling between her legs staring at a plug in her most intimate place.

"Fantastic," he smirked, leaning forward to restart his line of hot kisses up her inner thigh. She gasped when she felt one finger enter her, joined quickly by a second. He kissed and nipped all around her mound, his other hand coming up to play with her nipples. "Mine," he cooed against her clit before placing a long, flat lick between her folds.

"Yours," she agreed, knowing it was likely to speed him up. It worked. He hooked his fingers to hit her favorite spot, pace increasing as he continued to tease her with light kisses that were nowhere near enough to sate her desires. "Please… I need more, Sir…" she whimpered.

"Beg," he barked sharply. "Tell me what you want, slut."

Caroline could feel her head spinning, so she took a deep breath before spitting out, "I want you to fuck my pussy with your fingers and wrap your lips around my clit. I want you to pinch and twist my nipples and fuck me hard and fast until I come on your tongue. And then, I want you to fuck me with your cock and come inside of me so your come drips down my thighs and I want to let it dry there."

Klaus' eyes darkened with lust, cock hardening in his pants at her filthy words. "Naughty girl," he whispered affectionately, his breath tickling her folds. He removed his fingers and spread her lips, pushing his tongue inside her core. She moaned at the feeling of his muscle lapping at her inner walls, the feeling of fullness making her ache as the plug moved with her body, anus clenched tight around the silicone base. He reveled in the taste of her, each lick never enough. He fucked her with his tongue, twisting and turning her nipples as she writhed atop the desk, panting out a string of pleas for more. Finally deciding to indulge his favorite student, he replaced his tongue with his fingers and began fucking her hard and fast.

"Come for me, you cock hungry little slut," he commanded before latching his lips around her clit and swirling his tongue around and around and around, making her head spin. Her pussy clamped down around his fingers as she came hard, biting her tongue to stifle her screams. Her hands clenched in her tousled curls as her hips moved with his mouth while he helped her draw out her high.

"Fuck," she muttered when he finally pulled away, sweat beading down her temple. He smirked up at her and raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Thank you for letting me come on your tongue, Mr. Mikaelson." She flashed him a coy smile. "Please fuck me?"

"Greedy today, aren't we?" he teased, unfastening his belt and freeing his thick cock, tip already dripping with precum. "Did you like having both of your holes filled, my filthy princess?"

"Yes, Sir," she replied obediently, but also honestly. She was enjoying the odd feeling of the plug in her anus, and it had made her come harder than she ever had. "Please fill them again?" she asked sweetly, holding her arms out for him as he climbed on top of her on his desk.

"Insatiable little minx," Klaus chuckled, kissing her gently on the mouth as he settled above her. The tip of his shaft teased her dripping entrance, making her keen against him. He licked at the seam of her lips, parting them with his tongue as he fed her the taste of her arousal. He slowly eased inside of her, filling all three holes at once. "Fuck, you're tight today, sweetheart," he mumbled against her lips as his cock was fully sheathed inside her warmth. She hummed her agreement as he deepened their kiss, his tongue dominating her mouth. He lifted her lips to meet his slow, languid thrusts.

The teacher kissed his way down her throat, one hand on her breast as the other lifted her thighs to wrap around his waist. "You're such a dirty girl, letting me plug your ass while my cock fills you, and you love every second of it, don't you?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she moaned, groaning when he nipped a sensitive spot on her neck.

He worked his way down to take one nipple in his hot mouth, fingers toying with the other. "You like being mine. You will fuck yourself as you wish over the break with my plug inside you. And you will remember who you belong to. You'll ride your fingers and think of me, imagining what it would be like if it was my cock instead. Imagining my tongue tasting your clit." She nodded and moaned her agreement, hips rocking against his as he gradually picked up the pace, expertly bringing her closer to the edge. "But it won't be as good, will it?"

"No, Mr. Mikaelson. Nothing is as good as your cock," she whimpered, wrapping her arms tighter around his broad shoulders.

"Such a good little slut," he praised, moving back up to her lips to claim all of her as he slammed into her in a punishing rhythm. He snaked his hand between their bodies, hers completely bare and his fully clothed. His thumb circled her clit, making her cry out and bite down on her lower lip at his stern glance. "Best keep quiet unless you want the whole school to know how you whore yourself out to me every afternoon."

"Sorry, Mr. Mikaelson." She didn't sound apologetic in the least, making him smirk against her lips. "You just feel so good filling me." _She_ smirked back when her words sped up his movements, his cock slamming into her over and over and over.

"Come for me, sweetheart," he cooed against her lips, groaning when her walls clamped down around his shaft. He barely managed to hang on until he felt her coming back down before spilling his seed inside her. Still pulsing, he collapsed against her chest, lungs drawing in deep gasps of oxygen. "Fuck," he muttered, nuzzling her bare breasts and placing gentle kisses in the valley between her mounds. "You were amazing."

"Uh huh," she replied, not entirely sure what he said as she floated off somewhere in the atmosphere. Klaus just clung to her, enjoying the feeling of her body against his, as they both slowly came back down. He didn't know how he was going to manage in the time they were apart, but she was content with the toy he'd given her. Lazily opening her eyes, she looked over at the clock and gasped at the time. "Ohmigod!" She quickly sat up, careful not to completely shove him off her. "I have to go. The concert is at 6:00!"

Klaus grumbled as he got to his feet and straightened out his clothes. Normally, she would have waited for him to say she could get dressed, but she clearly had other things on her mind. She whipped on her clothes almost as quickly as she'd taken them off. Their eyes met just before she pulled on her boyshorts, her brow raised. "Take it out in the bathroom and wash it off," he answered her unspoken question about the butt plug still lodged between her cheeks.

Nodding, she quickly placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Wish me luck!"

"Caroline," he barked, grabbing her by the elbow when she turned to leave, backpack hanging off one shoulder. She turned back to him, looking at him curiously. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Internally huffing, she kissed him back, easily parting her lips to grant him full access to her mouth as he pressed his tongue in. He held her tightly for over a minute before finally pulling back. "Good luck, sweetheart," he said fondly, smiling at her with his dimples.

The pianist smiled up at him, beaming as she thought about the concert that lay ahead. Excitement thrummed through her veins at the prospect of the crowd. "Thank you." He released her, slapping her hard on the ass as she walked away and smirking when she yelped.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson was a fool. He lied to himself for over an hour before finally admitting he had only stayed an campus "working on lesson plans" as an excuse to still be there when Caroline's show started. They'd only just said goodbye and already he missed her. Sighing, he closed his laptop and ran his fingers through his dirty blond curls. All he'd wanted was to get in her skirt, but somehow, she'd gotten in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The more he had of her, the more he found he wanted. Teachers went to student performances, didn't they? To show support. That was it.

He was going to support his _students._

With that in mind, the 26-year-old closed his computer in his briefcase and headed to the auditorium. The show had already started, so he slipped in the back and stood against the back wall, arms crossed over his chest. It was a Christmas concert full of choral numbers and dancing, but his eyes were glued on the blonde pianist on the corner of the stage. She was unbelievably good for an 18-year-old high school student. He knew she wanted to go to Julliard – she spoke of it often enough – and he had no doubt that she would get in. Hopefully, her parents could afford the six figure tuition. His eyes swept over the crowd, wondering which couple was there just for her.

It wasn't until she got up from the piano that his breath caught in his chest. She was dressed in an angelic white gown covered in sequins, a mesh overlay trailing behind her. Her golden curls were done up artfully on her head, a shiny tiara sitting on top surrounded by baby's breath entwined in her locks. She gracefully moved to center stage, small heels clicking against the wood. She'd given him a preview of her solo of _O Holy Night,_ but the full version took his breath away. She sang like a goddess and absolutely looked the part with the spotlight highlighting her slim frame. He smirked to himself every time she sang the chorus. _Fall on your knees…_

Klaus loved having her on her knees, but he loved watching her shine on that stage even more. She was radiant and brilliant and _his._ He didn't know how he was going to go _two weeks_ without her. He lived way on the edge of town, down by the river with neighbors far apart. Surely, there must be some way for her to get to him. He knew she didn't have a car, but there must be some way. He decided by the time she reached the final chorus that he would wait for her after the show and ask for her number. Two weeks was way too long. He was sure she'd feel the same way.

When her song finished, his claps were the loudest in the theater. She received a standing ovation, face beaming with pride from beneath her spotlight. She took a small bow and receded to her shiny white piano for the remainder of the show. Klaus couldn't even focus on the final number as he just stared at her in awe. He couldn't wait to have her in his bed and tell her exactly how highly he thought of her performance. Oh, how he would reward her for that… He was in a daze as he paced around the parking lot, occasionally pretending to be on his phone even though his eyes couldn't focus on the screen. Finally, he caught sight of her walking down the sidewalk to the parking lot.

"Caroline!" Klaus called, walking quickly to catch up with her as she walked alongside Elena.

The blonde stopped and turned to look at him, the brunette pausing at her side and eyeing their history teacher quizzically. "Oh, hey Mr. Mikaelson," she greeted in her normally bubbly tone with no trace of their usual flirtation. "I didn't know you came to school concerts." She plastered a plastic smile on her face, eyes screaming at him to leave when she flicked them briefly to her friend.

"Ah, well, I usually don't," he began awkwardly, clearly not having planned on Elena being there. He'd been so blown away by her performance that he just had to talk to her. "But I'm glad I did. You were excellent." His eyes locked on hers for an intense moment before he forced himself to add to the other girl, "You as well, Elena. Your solo was very well done."

The brunette beamed at him. "Thanks, Mr. Mikaelson! I worked really hard on that middle part. Flute is a really hard instrument, and we can't all be proteges," she teased, bumping hips with the blonde.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Please," she scoffed with a dry laugh. "I'm not that great."

"That's not true at all," Klaus interjected quickly, shaking his head. "You were fantastic, sw-" He suddenly bit down hard on his tongue to keep from calling her 'sweetheart,' quickly feigning a cough.

"You ok?" Elena asked with a raised brow, not noticing the way her friend pressed her lips tightly together and narrowed her eyes at the older man.

"Fine, fine," the teacher replied quickly. "Just need some water, I think." His eyes fell to the pianist, silently trying to convey to her that he needed a moment alone, but she was either not paying attention or not playing along.

"You should go get some," Caroline suggested with that same fake smile that set his teeth on edge, no sign of his lover behind her sapphire eyes. It was like she barely knew him at all and wasn't sure why he was even talking to them. "We need to go. Have a good Christmas!" She turned on her heel, hands on the straps of her backpack as her golden hair bounced behind her, baby's breath still entwined in her locks.

"Bye Mr. Mikaelson. Thanks for coming!" Elena said a little more warmly, smiling at him brightly before following after her friend.

"Happy Christmas," he replied, but they were already out of earshot. Klaus frowned as he stood there watching them go. He didn't know what he'd been expecting from her, but it certainly hadn't been _that_. It was like she couldn't wait to get away from him. Rationally, he knew she was probably just concerned about someone figuring out they were seeing each other, which would undoubtedly be disastrous, but he couldn't help the nagging fingers of doubt that clawed at him. He knew she was a performer, but he was suddenly wondering which version of herself was the actress: the insatiable lover, or the girl who didn't know him at all. Sighing, he stood rooted to the spot until he saw them drive away in Elena's Mini Cooper, unsure what just happened or why it bothered him so much.

Maybe she'd been right when she'd told him he'd never figure her out.

Resigning himself to not knowing, Klaus walked over to his Porsche and beeped it open. Sliding behind the wheel, he decided to get a bottle of bourbon. He wasn't a heavy drinker, but it was the holiday and he had two weeks off. He could indulge for a night, especially since school being out meant he'd have no access to his favorite vice. He did his best to put thoughts of Caroline out of his mind as he drove to Mystic Fall's only liquor store. Pulling up in front of it, he recognized the vintage blue Camaro parked in the lot as the one belonging to the man his lover had gotten a ride from and all his thoughts came rushing back.

Curious, he beeped his car locked and walked inside, eyes searching for a familiar head of raven hair. The store wasn't large, but it had a decent enough selection. It took him only a moment to select his favorite brand of alcohol, but he strolled the aisles for a few minutes pretending to look over the various liquors. He was holding up a bottle of vodka when the familiar man came around the corner pushing an entire cart full of supplies.

"Throwing a party?" Klaus asked good naturedly, a small, fake smile on his face.

"Just stocking up for my job," Damon replied with a shrug, like buying a cart full of liquor was an everyday occurrence. At Klaus' skeptical expression, he pulled a small flier out of the pocket of his leather jacket, clearly one of a stack he probably kept on him. He handed it over and the British man eyed it curiously. "I run a gentleman's club on the edge of town. We're having a big party New Year's Eve. Drinks are buy one, get one and wings are two for a dollar. You should check it out. My girls are _hot._ "

Klaus looked at the glossy advert, flipping it over to see that it was in the shadiest part of town, one he would never, _ever_ go to. Still, he smiled politely and put it in his pocket. "I think I have plans, but I'll keep it in mind."

Damon shrugged as he resumed pushing his cart toward the register. "We're open every night from seven to two. Come by anytime. Drop my name and you'll get a free plate of hot wings."

"What name am I dropping?" he asked as if he didn't already know.

"Oh, right," the raven-haired man said, shaking his head a bit. The more Klaus talked to him, the more he realized he had probably been dipping in to his own supplies, the faint smell of liquor in the air coming from his breath and not the cart of bottles. He held out his hand for a shake. "Damon Salvatore. I'm the manager."

"Klaus Mikaelson," the British man replied, eyeing the outstretched palm with distaste before quickly taking it for a brief shake, squeezing far harder than was necessary as he felt his blood boil.

"Damn man," Damon commented, shaking out his hand. "That's some grip you've got there."

"Sorry. Habit," he replied simply, not apologetic in the least. "Good luck with your club."

"Thanks," he replied with a nod, eyeing him warily. "Happy holidays, man."

Klaus gave him a curt nod before returning his attention to the bottle of vodka he'd been pretending to look at. As soon as Damon was out of sight, he pulled the glossy flier from his pocket and looked it over again, a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach leaving him unsettled.

The man who'd been giving Caroline rides worked nearby her house, and now he knew that meant a strip club. Mystic Falls wasn't a large town – in fact, it was barely a blip on the radar – but he didn't like the idea that his girl lived anywhere near such an establishment, let alone interacted regularly with the manager. He wished he could call and just ask where she lived, but he didn't have her number or address. With the school closed, he had no access to student records, either. Resigned, he sighed and folded the flier in half before sticking it in his wallet and taking out his credit card to pay for the liquor.

It was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

A/N If you have something nice to say, please leave a review; but please note that I am NOT looking for concrit. Thank you!


	5. I Am Too Proud to Ask for Help

A/N Welcome back! No, Caroline is not a stripper. We will find out what _is_ going on in this chapter though as the plot thickens. Thank you for all the positive feedback and love for this story. This chapter is all plot and I'd really love to hear what you guys think!

* * *

**I Am Too Proud to Ask for Help**

Sex withdrawal was a bitch. Klaus' skin was itching as he stared mindlessly at the massive TV in his mansion on the edge of Mystic Falls. His home overlooked the river and was fairly isolated from any of his few neighbors. The house had originally been his parent's, but they'd died in a plane crash a few years prior and left each of their seven children with a property. He'd wanted one in Europe, but his stepfather always hated him for being his wife's bastard son, so he'd been stuck in the American south while the rest of his siblings lived in great cities with art and music. Still, he'd become rather fond of the small Virginia town over the last six months, especially after he began seeing Caroline.

Thoughts turning, once again, back to his temporarily estranged lover, Klaus picked up the flier Damon had given him for the hundredth time. It was now creased and worn from having been removed from and put back into his Gucci wallet over and over. The teacher didn't actually have to work – his trust fund was more than enough to live off – but he liked teaching and hated being bored. He'd been going out of his mind with nothing to do for more than a week since he'd seen the young blonde. He got himself off to memories of her lips wrapped around his cock as he stroked himself in the shower, but it did little to take the edge off. He wondered idly if she missed him just as much… or at all.

Klaus couldn't get her reaction to him at the Christmas concert out of his head. _She'd acted like he was nothing._ Like she was just any of his other students. Is that how she saw him? He knew they had to play the role in front of Elena, but it unnerved him how well she'd acted her part. He'd clearly been trying to get her alone, but she wouldn't even consider it, briskly turning her back on him and walking away. Even her friend had given him a warmer send off.

And then he'd met Damon. The man giving her rides also just so happened to run a strip club that opened at 7 PM. She'd had to leave that Friday no later than six; she'd been very clear about that. And he knew that she lived near that club. He just _knew_ there was something she wasn't telling him and every day his imagination kept running further away from him. At one point, he'd even imagined her working some sleazy champagne room and selling herself for singles, but he'd quickly dismissed that idea. She'd said she wasn't seeing anyone else and he believed her, but that didn't mean she wasn't up to something he didn't know about.

Unable to shake the feeling that the answers were at that damn club, Klaus tossed the flier on his coffee table and got up from the couch. It was New Year's Eve and the club was having a party. The manager himself had made the invitation. He was sure there would be enough people there that he could get lost in the crowd. He could get a free plate of hot wings, have a look around, and then go home content when he didn't see her. And if he did… Well, he would deal with that then. He pulled on an olive drab Henley, designer jeans and black leather boots before grabbing his winter coat off the hook and unlocking his car. It wasn't long before he pulled up outside The Traveler's Gentleman's Club.

It was worse than his imagination.

Klaus felt the air sticking to him the minute he walked in the ramshackle building on the edge of town. He idly wondered if his Porsche would even be safe in the parking lot for the very few minutes he'd be in this hell hole. It was frozen outside, snow flurries dancing in the winter wind, but inside it was moist and warm, the smell of stale sweat nearly knocking him off his feet. He looked at the coat rack with disdain, noting how cheap some of the jackets looked. Deciding to keep his on, he unbuttoned the front before walking over to the bar. It was shined to a neat gloss but had chips everywhere and just looked _used_. He waved over a young bartender and ordered the best bourbon they had, which was still incredibly foul as it touched his tongue. He didn't even consider asking for the hot wings.

Sipping his drink, Klaus looked around the sleazy club. There were three stripper poles, each with a less attractive dancer grinding up and down against its shiny metal surface. He knew he should be enjoying their show, that he should find them appealing, but all he could think about was that none of them were the one woman he couldn't stop thinking about. He sighed as he took another sip, eyes roving around the room. There were tables pressed up next to the stage, grubby men with grabby hands tossing the naked women singles. He looked away when one stripper leaned down to take a twenty between her teeth, breasts swaying heavily under the strobe lights as they reflected off a plate of half-eaten chicken wings. The air reeked of sex and desperation. He was just about to get up and go when a head of blonde hair came into view across the crowd.

_Caroline._

Damon saw Klaus sitting at the bar morosely, eyes glued to his best waitress from across the room. He waved his hand for the gay bartender, Josh, to bring him a drink before nodding to his guest. "That's Caroline," he informed him, as if Klaus wasn't intimately familiar with his own lover. "Yeah, she's a hot little number," he commented, nodding at the young girl serving drinks and giggling as she accepted a twenty dollar bill and shoved it into her knee-high shiny black boots.

"Indeed," Klaus agreed tersely, eyes seeing red at her tiny outfit. She was wearing a black sequined bustier over bright red hot pants that barely covered her ass, breasts spilling out of her top.

The club owner looked over his patron and clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't waste your time there, bud. Got a boyfriend."

"Does she now?" Klaus asked curiously, barely able to keep the venom from dripping off his tongue as rage began to consume him.

"Yeah, some older guy. Won't let her be one of my dancers, apparently," he scoffed resentfully. Klaus settled a bit at that; she'd made it known she was taken. At least she wasn't stripping or sleeping around, not that that knowledge brought him much comfort as he stared at her barely covered flesh on display for a hundred horny men all lusting after _his_ girl. "Sounds like a real control freak. Seriously, man. Waste of time. Plenty of easier ass to go around." Damon threw back his shot and slammed it down on the bar, belching loudly. "Anyway, enjoy the show." With that, he sauntered off to the back, scratching his belly.

Klaus sat on his barstool stewing for the next ten minutes while he waited for Caroline to make her way over to the bartender. Getting up, he stepped behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around on her heels, bright smile falling off her heavily made-up face at the sight of her very angry teacher. "Hello, love."

"Crap."

"Indeed."

The pair stared at each other for long, tense moments. The air between them was charged as each waited for the other to make a move. She was wearing so much bright red glittered lipstick and heavy black eyeliner and shadow that he barely recognized her as the girl he knew. "We should talk," he said tersely, the line of his jaw twitching as he gritted his teeth to keep from screaming. "Let's go outside."

Caroline forced her waitress smile back in place. "Now's not a great time," she said in a falsely bright tone, flicking her eyes to Damon making his way over. "I'm working."

"All the more reason to take this elsewhere," he replied smoothly with an eerie smile. "Wouldn't want to cause a scene in front of your _friend's brother._ " She sucked in a deep breath at the wrath rolling off his tongue as his eyes penetrated straight to her core.

Damon walked up and eyed the waitress curiously. "Everything okay here, blondie?"

The younger girl looked between the two men and felt her shoulders slump. "Damon, I need to take five. Cover me?" The raven-haired man eyed Klaus up and down, taking in the sight of his dangerous smile before looking to his employee with a quirked brow. She quickly untied her tiny black apron and pressed it to his chest with a reassuring smile. "It's fine. I'll just be a few minutes."

"Alright," Damon agreed reluctantly, throwing her apron behind the bar and picking up the tray of drinks waiting for her. "If you need anything," he started seriously, but she cut him off.

"I won't," she said quickly. "Five minutes." He gave her a final nod before walking off. Turning to Klaus, she repeated firmly, "Five minutes."

Before he could argue, she grabbed him by the elbow and led him to the door, quickly grabbing her white woolen pea coat from the hook and tugging it on over her tiny uniform. She stomped out to the far end of the parking lot as he followed briskly behind, fuming. When they reached the edge, she spun on her heel to face him, her voice nearly a growl. "What are you _doing_ here?!"

"Me?!" He looked at her like she'd suddenly lost her mind. Maybe she had. "Why in the hell are you _working_ here?" he demanded loudly.

Caroline was exasperated; she really didn't need this on such a lucrative night. "Because I need the money, obviously," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest defensively as she glared at him. "I mean, it's not for my health."

Klaus' topaz eyes suddenly narrowed as he took in her thin form, most of her on display in her tiny outfit visible beneath her open coat. "You lied to me." His tone was harsh as he took a step toward her. "You said our little afternoon romps were the cause of your weight loss, but that isn't entirely accurate, is it?"

The blonde scoffed, offended by the accusation. "I'm not stripping, if that's what you think."

The educator took another step closer, holding her gaze. She held her head high and refused to be cowed by him or anyone else. She wasn't proud of her job, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. "That isn't what I think," he corrected her, only a few inches separating them. "You haven't been eating because you're broke." Her face fell at the truth of his words. "Tell me I'm wrong." Caroline bristled at the challenge in his voice, but she didn't deny it. He shook his head, turning and walking a few steps to drag his hands down his face in frustration. He took a moment to collect himself before turning back to face her, winter wind whipping at his cheeks. He threw his arms out to the side and asked incredulously, "Where in the bloody hell are your parents?!"

"Gone." It was a one word reply but her icy tone burned him more than a thousand.

Klaus' face fell as a chill that had nothing to do with the snow flurries surrounding them ran down his spine. "What do you mean _gone_?"

Caroline looked away and up at the gloomy clouds, a prickle threatening the back of her eyes. "It's just me, okay?" Her voice was a plea for him to understand and just go away, but she already knew he wasn't going to.

"Jesus, Caroline!" the older man shouted, suddenly invading her airspace. _How_ could she have kept something like that from him? How hadn't he seen it? He felt like the world's biggest fool. He reached out to pull her to him, but she took a step back, eyeing him warily. "You could have fucking told me."

The 18-year-old shook her head, blinking back a few angry tears before they could fully form. "You didn't ask."

Klaus exhaled hard through his nostrils, closing his eyes and pressing his lips together in frustration as he tried to keep his temper in check. _He was furious._ Where the hell were her parents and why weren't they taking care of her? And why hadn't she come to him with her problems? He felt disgusted with himself for allowing this to happen right under his nose. He inhaled a few more breaths, resisting the urge to break his fist against the grungy lamppost shining down one dim bulb on them. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at her, the concern on his face making her uncomfortable. "It didn't occur to me that I needed to." He took a step closer and reached for her hand, but she pulled it away. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't know."

"There!" She backed away from him, pointing at his broken expression. "That look in your eyes is _exactly_ why I didn't tell you. I don't need anybody's pity, especially yours." She pulled her coat around herself, trying to warm herself against the breeze. "I'm _fine,_ okay? Why don't you just get back in your fancy car and go? I need to get back to work."

Klaus felt the rage of a demon crackling in his veins. He darted forward, blocking her path. "You don't have to do that," he insisted, shaking his head and talking quickly so she wouldn't interrupt. "I can take care of any expenses you may have. I have more than enough to-"

"I don't need or want your money, Mr. Mikaelson," she barked angrily. His shoulders straightened at the sound of his name coming from her mouth in such a calloused tone, like she couldn't stand to speak the words aloud. "I'm perfectly capable of paying my owns bills and taking care of myself," she said firmly, fire flashing behind her sapphire eyes. "So, if you'll excuse me-"

"I most certainly will not excuse you," he shot back in his teacher's voice, eyeing her up and down in shock. He knew she was stubborn, but not to the point of recklessness. Seeing the way her eyes narrowed, he looked down at his shoes, closing his eyes to inhale a deep breath. When he looked back up, her face was stone.

Realizing he'd have to try a different approach than just barking orders, he softened his tone as he took a step toward her, further blocking her way to the building. "I can see that you've been doing this alone, alright?" His tone was gentler, but it didn't seem to get her guard down. "What I'm saying is that you don't have to. Surely, you must know I'm not going to just walk away and let you go back inside to that… place." He stumbled over the last word, unable to say the words. _His Caroline was working at a strip club._ The thought alone turned his stomach.

The student scoffed, shrugging her shoulders in irritated confusion. "Why do you even care what I do with my life?" Klaus' jaw dropped as he looked at her aghast. She continued before he could interrupt. "I show up to your classes and I come to you after school. That's been our deal all along and I don't see any reason why that has to change," she told him firmly as he just stared at her in horror. "I don't _want_ your help. I don't _need_ your help. So, why don't you just get out of here and I'll see you next week?"

The older man scoffed, shaking his blond curls and throwing up his hands. She raised an eyebrow at his dramatics with her hands on her narrow hips. Suddenly, he surged forward. "What are we to you?" he demanded, poking her in the chest.

"Ugh!" Caroline groaned, stamping her foot against the cold, hard ground. "There is no 'we,' okay?!" Her eyes were wild as she shoved his hand away and gestured between their lower bellies. "There's just _this_!"

"What in the bloody hell does that mean?!" he snarled, voice growing louder. "What am _I_ to you?"

The blonde shook her head and snorted, shrugging. "You really want me to answer that?"

"I don't just _want_ you to." He took a predatory step toward her, voice frozen and face hard. "I am _ordering_ you to answer the damn question, Caroline!" His volume rose to a shout as he grabbed her by the collar of her coat when she simply pressed her lips together. " _What am I to you_?!"

"A distraction!" she shouted, regretting it immediately when she saw hurt flash across his topaz eyes. Pulling away, she spun around, ripped at her hair and let out a frustrated shriek. Clasping her hands behind her neck, she looked up at the dreary winter sky. She could feel his emotions coming off in waves and couldn't bring herself to face him even though he'd walked up right behind her. "Mr. Mikaelson, my life happens to, on occasion, suck beyond the telling of it; sometimes more than I can handle." She sniffled and it made something inside of him ache.

"Being with you is the only time I let myself feel _anything,_ " she confessed in a broken whisper, swallowing hard. The waitress was suddenly acutely aware of her tiny uniform as the winter breeze whipped around her. Her pea coat wasn't nearly enough to keep her warm, but she was so emotionally heated that she didn't care. Her life was so full of responsibility. She had to work and pay bills and get perfect grades and rehearse until her fingers bled and be perfect all the time. She was exhausted. "Our… _Whatever_ it is… It's the only thing I have that's just for me. So yeah, it's a distraction."

Finally turning to him, she felt bare. He'd seen her naked a hundred times and had tasted every inch of her, but she couldn't stand for him to see her like this. "And you've never given me any reason to think it's anything more than what it is, so again I ask: why do you even care what I do in my personal time?"

Klaus' eyes darkened as he took several stalking steps toward her. He pulled open her coat and stared predatorially at her bustier and skintight shorts, breasts so pushed up that her nipples nearly popped out. His gaze roved over her for long, tense moments before he closed her winter coat and buttoned it slowly, never breaking her eye contact. "You belong to me," he said authoritatively. "Some things are for me only, or have you forgotten that part of our _whatever_?"

Caroline pulled away from him, crossing her arms defensively over her chest. "All I do is serve the drinks," she promised in a tone that was only slightly less hostile. "I don't get on stage. I'm not breaking our deal. Nobody touches me but you."

The teacher threw up his hands dramatically before placing them on his hips, squaring his shoulders. "Do you really think that outfit doesn't constitute a complete violation of our arrangement?"

The blonde shook her head in disgust. "Our _arrangement_ ," she reminded him, making finger quotes, "is that I come to you after school, let you do whatever the fuck you want to me for 40 minutes, and then we go about our lives. That's _all_ we have, fucking all! What I do on my time is my business, and this is what I have to do, okay?" He stared at her incredulously, like she'd just sprouted a second head. "And you didn't answer my question."

Klaus' voice was dangerous as he narrowed his topaz eyes. "What question was that, love?"

Caroline stomped her foot, hands fisting at her sides as her frustration grew. She just didn't get his reaction. They'd been fucking for months and he'd never bothered to ask about her situation. Why was he suddenly at her workplace, and why was he yelling at her? Her head swam with wild theories, none of which made sense. She released a confused groan before yelling into the night, " _Why do you care_?!"

"Because I care about you!" the teacher shouted back, face growing red as his hands clenched into fists.

"Since _when_?" she demanded with such vitriol that he was taken aback. "All you do is tell me what a good little cock-sucking slut I am before you send me on my way!"

Klaus' jaw dropped in shock. It felt like she'd punched him in the gut as she stood there staring daggers at him. Did she really think that low of him? Didn't she know the name-calling was just a game and that he didn't really think that's all she was? The look on her face told him she clearly didn't. "Caroline-" he began, but she cut him off.

"The only thing you _ever_ ask about my personal life is if I've touched myself or been with anyone else. You've been fucking me for _months_ and you didn't know until tonight that I lived on my own?" Her intonation went up when she phrased it as a question, but she continued ranting before he could answer. "Not that I think you give a crap, but my situation isn't new." She shot him a calloused glare. "I emancipated myself at fifteen. Been on my own ever since." His face fell; he took a step forward, but she stopped him with a finger to his firm chest. "I don't need _you_ or anybody else to start claiming to care about me now. I have myself, and I have my piano. That's enough to get me out of this one-horse town. I'm going to get into Julliard and you can move on to your next fuck toy. So, until then, back the hell off!" She pushed him away from her, taking a step back as her chest heaved.

Klaus stared at her, dumbfounded. She spun on her heel to leave and he snapped into action. He grabbed her firmly by the elbow, stopping her in her tracks. "There is _no_ world in which I am letting you go back in there!" he growled, his hand iron on her arm.

Caroline tried to break away, but he was stronger and not letting go. "Fine!" she conceded for the time being. "I'll just go home then."

"And where is home?" he demanded in an accusatory tone, wondering if she even had one.

The barely dressed blonde scoffed at him. "Look up," she snarled, cocking her head at a stairwell on the side of the scummy strip club.

Klaus' eyes widened when he realized what she was saying. "You _live_ here?!" He was furious, a vein pulsing wildly in his temple as he saw red.

"Well, I have to live somewhere!" she shouted, this time succeeding in tearing her arm away. "We don't all come from money."

The older man felt a knife stab him in the chest at her jab. He had all the money in the world from his trust fund and she had nothing. He easily could have been taking care of her all this time, had he bothered to ask a damn thing about her life beyond her body. With her talent, he'd assumed she'd grown up with the best tutors money could buy. He was so shocked by this turn of events that she was halfway up the stairs before he realized she'd stormed off. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he went galloping up the steps after her, the door closing in his face when he got to the top.

Before Caroline could lock the door, he shoved his boot in the doorway. She narrowed her eyes as she struggled to attach it from her side. "Sweetheart," he pleaded in a far gentler tone than he felt, hoping she wouldn't just shut him out of her life now that he knew her secret. Did _he_ really mean that little to _her_? Had he been kidding himself thinking they had a real connection? "Please let me come inside."

The blonde tapped her foot as she thought about it. She knew her teacher well enough to know that he was as stubborn and pigheaded as she was. There was no way he was just going to leave without talking to her. She could refuse him and call Damon, but she had a sneaky suspicion her boss wouldn't stand a chance against Klaus. She could beg him to just leave her alone, but he wouldn't. She could humor him and hear what he had to say while knowing none of it was true. The latter seemed like the best option, so she slowly opened the door and let him in.

Klaus looked around the shoebox loft in disgust. She kept it meticulously clean, but there was very little in it. She had a twin-sized bed shoved in the corner by a tiny kitchenette. A microwave was perched precariously on top of a fridge that went only to his thigh. He strongly suspected he'd find nothing in it. There was a single burner on a small linoleum counter with a lone barstool in front of it. The entire apartment was scarcely larger than one of his guestrooms. A door led to what he assumed was a tiny bathroom. She didn't have a TV, but her laptop was resting on a beat-up bedside table next to a small lamp that did little to light the room.

The teacher walked around, running his fingers over her things. Of the few things she had, he distinctly noticed that she _didn't_ have a piano. She had a small dresser than went to his waist with a picture of a man he was sure was her father. She looked to be about four or five, bright blue eyes lit up in excitement as she sat atop his shoulders. He picked it up, noting that it was freshly dusted and the glass polished. "What happened to him?" he asked in a soft voice, looking over at her watching him warily, arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know," she snapped, hurt flashing across her sapphire eyes. "Mom drove him off when I was little. Never heard from him again."

Klaus felt his stomach lurch at her statement. How could anyone run out on such a special girl? The mere thought appalled him more than he cared to admit. "And your mother?"

"Psych ward." It was a simple reply, but her eyes spoke volumes. Whatever had happened, she wasn't going to tell him. He wasn't sure he even wanted to know anyway. "I was fifteen. I spent a couple months bouncing from group home to group home before I got out." She walked over and firmly took the picture out of his hand, setting it back on the dresser. "Elena figured out what was going on and got Damon to give me a job. Been here ever since." She saw him open his mouth and held up her palm. "He's not what you think. He's a creeper, yes, but he's never touched me. I wasn't even on the floor until I turned 18, okay? So, don't start. I cleaned up after closing and counted the cash, not that it's any of your business."

Klaus turned to her, the hardness gone from the angular planes of his face. He reached up to tuck a stray tendril behind her ear, an ache in his chest flaring up when she flinched at his touch. "You _are_ my business, sweetheart."

Caroline batted his hand away. "Only from 3:20-4:00," she said resolutely, eyes made of steel. "And since it's not the afternoon, you need to go. I have homework," she added, hoping it would get him to leave.

The older man didn't budge. "The only one going somewhere is you," he informed her resolutely. "Pack a bag and come with me."

The blonde's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Ex-fucking-cuse me?"

Klaus took a predatory step toward her. "You are not staying on your own another night. As I said, you _are_ my business. As such, you will stay with me until you go off to university. And don't argue. I'm in no mood."

"Hey, if I wanted free rent for sex, I'd have fucked my landlord when he offered, okay?" She sucked her teeth at his aghast expression. "I told him no," she added almost petulantly, knowing damn well he was about to ask.

Klaus' eyes flashed dangerously in the dim light of her apartment. "You'd better have."

"I did; don't worry," she sassed in a tone that was anything but comforting. "Same as I told my boss no when he asked me to strip."

"And are your boss and landlord one in the same?" he asked in a demanding tone, image's of Damon's face broken and bruised flitting through his mind.

"Again with the not your business." The menacing darkness behind his topaz eyes had her rolling her sapphire orbs, snorting. "No, Damon is not my landlord. He's some older guy named Alaric. Met him once when I moved in two years ago. He's a pig."

"So, I take it your waitressing pays the rent on time, then?" She didn't like the accusation in his voice, glaring at him. "Well?"

"Yes, I pay my rent on time," she begrudgingly told him, making a face. "He looked at me like he wanted me to carry his children. I almost didn't move in, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. I told Damon about it and he took care of it. Put the place in his name and now he takes the rent out of my pay so I don't have to deal with Alaric. And he schedules me to have full shifts on the weekends so I don't cut in to my rehearsal time during the week."

"How fortunate that you have _Damon_ looking out for you," he bit out, jealousy evident in the way his knuckles whitened as his hands turned to fists.

"I already told you I've never slept with him," she retorted, angry at him for the silent implication. "And I've never stripped for him, either. I can take care of myself without stooping that low. I told them no the same as I'm telling it to you."

"Stripping or whoring yourself out to a slum lord and staying with me for a brief period are two entirely different things," he argued, voice growing louder. She was being so damn difficult. He just wanted to throw her over his lap and spank some sense into her. And he would have, if he didn't know she'd enjoy it so much. He shook his head, clenching his teeth when she didn't move. "Why won't you just let me take care of you?"

"I don't need your fucking handouts!" she shouted angrily. "I can take care of _myself_. Been doing it a long time."

"Damnit, Caroline!" Klaus growled, running a hand through his dirty blond curls in frustration. "Must you always be so bloody stubborn? This is not about me giving you a handout!"

"Then what is this about?" Her tone was demanding as she jabbed a finger at his chest, almost making contact but stopping just short of his olive drab Henley. "You show up at my job and start making demands and-"

Finally losing his temper, Klaus cut her off, grabbing her finger and pulling her to him, his nose nearly touching hers as he shouted, "This is about me being in love with you and you not giving a shit!"

Caroline pulled away, his words scorching her skin. Without even thinking about it, she slapped him hard across the face, tears springing to her eyes. "You unimaginable bastard!" He snarled at her, barely containing his temper as his hand came up to his reddened cheek. "How fucking dare you show up here and say shit like that when we both know you don't mean it!" Sobs threatened to strangle her as she angrily wiped away the moisture flowing freely from her eyes, mascara bleeding down her face. She flung wide her rickety door and pointed at the shabby stairs. "Get the fuck out of my apartment!"

The older man blinked at her in shock. He'd had one girlfriend in college he'd thought he loved until she slept with his older brother. He just did not have good luck with that word, but he hadn't expected to get slapped. "I tell you I love you and you hit me?!" He was completely bewildered by her tears as they continued to flow. She just stood by the open door, knuckles white around the knob as her body began to shake. He took a tentative step forward, hands out in front of him in case she struck out at him again. "Caroline, love-"

"Don't call me that!" Large droplets hit her coat as he approached, her small frame trembling when he didn't run screaming out the door like she'd anticipated. "Can you – Can you just _go_?" Her voice was a broken plea, but he wasn't hearing it. He finally reached her and gently pulled her hand off the door knob and closed it. As soon as she looked into his eyes, she collapsed heavily against his chest, taking them both to the grungy linoleum floor. _Someone loved her._

Klaus cradled her to him as she sobbed her heart out, quietly shushing her as he rubbed her back over her coat. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," he soothed, holding her tightly as all the pain and heartbreak of her life came pouring out of her eyes, her breath coming in heaving gasps. "I'm here, Caroline. I'm here." And he was. There. He didn't know her life's story, but he'd heard enough to know that he wasn't walking away and leaving her alone, no matter how hard she tried to push him away. He would stay and wait for her crying to subside, and then he would take her home.

* * *

A/N If you have something nice to say, please leave a review; but please note that I am NOT looking for concrit. Thank you!


	6. It’s Not Always As We Planned It

A/N Happy Monday! Thank you so much for all the warm feedback on last week's chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the plot that accompanies this porn. To answer a question, no, Caroline has never been raped or otherwise sexually abused. This week has some more emotional smut and I'm anxious to hear what you think. Please leave me a review!

* * *

**It's Not Always As We Planned It**

Getting his shirt soaked in snot was _not_ how Klaus envisioned spending his New Year's Eve. Caroline cried for over an hour before finally agreeing to her teacher's plan. She didn't have a suitcase, but he managed to find a box in the back of the club that wasn't covered in mysteriously sticky substances. He helped her pack a few key belongings before loading it, and her, into his Porsche. They drove in silence to his house on the edge of Mystic falls, his backyard overlooking the river. She looked around her new home in awe. He called it a house; she saw it as a palace. He had seven bedrooms spread over two floors, a massive kitchen with shiny new steel appliances, a living room, dining room, sitting room and eight bathrooms. He led her to the largest of the guest rooms with a palm to her lower back.

"House rules," Klaus began firmly as she set down her box on the massive bed, eyeing the room in wonder. It was close in size to her apartment with a door leading to a bathroom she could tell was three times the size of hers. "No more strip clubs."

"It's my _job_ -" she began, but he cut her off.

"Not anymore it's not," he said sternly, eyes iron and tone unyielding. "You're in high school. Your job is to study. I expect you to maintain the GPA you have now."

"Mr. Mikaleson, that's not even a question," she interjected, offended at the mere thought that she'd ever let it drop. "My grades are my ticket out of here. I don't need you looming over my shoulder telling me to do my homework."

Klaus looked her over appraisingly. It was true; she was an honors student and had been her entire life. She needed him, but not in that way. "Fair enough," he conceded. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed, turning to face her with one leg tucked beneath him. "You will go to school and then you will come straight here."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You can't seriously expect to just lock me up. That isn't what I agreed to."

The teacher looked over his student, debating how much he wanted to push. After seeing how she was living, the idea of never letting her out of his sight was suddenly very appealing. Knowing her, it wouldn't work, though. He'd push her farther away and lose her forever. His face softened a bit as he proposed, "If you have other plans, you can run then by me, alright?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "So, I need your permission to do things now?"

"Left to your own devices, you'd be waiting tables half naked and living it a rat hole." She winced at the truth of his words, the expression on his face stony. "I don't plan on being unreasonable," he added a little more calmly. "If you need to rehearse or have plans with your friends, I won't stop you, but I want to know where you are at all times. Can you live with that?"

The eighteen-year-old tilted her head to the side as she thought about it. Truthfully, she didn't have much of a social life. She had her friends at school that she ate lunch with and she had band rehearsals, but that was about it. Elena was her best friend, but she was always busy with Stefan nowadays. Without the strip club, she didn't have anywhere to go. Still, she didn't think she had it in her to just acquiesce by default. "I'll turn on Find My Device if you do."

Klaus nodded his head without hesitation. He didn't have much of a life outside of work, either. What did he care if she knew where he was? He was always either at work or at school. "Deal."

Caroline smiled triumphantly, her body and mind starting to settle. If he was willing to compromise, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "What else?"

He fell back into his strict tone. "You will maintain a normal bedtime and eat three times a day, and you will eat healthy food for a change." His eyes flicked over her thin form. "You've lost weight in the last few months. Now that I know why, I won't allow this meal skipping to continue." He said it so firmly that she decided not to argue, not that she was going to anyway. She could practically feel herself salivating at the thought of eating normally for a change. She'd been living off ramen and school lunches and wings from the strip club for so long that the idea of healthy food sounded like the best part of the deal.

"Okay," she agreed, nodding. "And?"

Klaus inhaled a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't argue on this one. "I'll have a piano delivered in the coming days." Her eyes widened, but he didn't pause to let her object to such extravagance. "I'll let you pick. You can play to your heart's content, but only after your homework is complete, and no staying up all night."

"Mr. Mikaelson, you can't just _buy_ me a piano! They cost-"

"I can afford it," he cut her off with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Don't argue," he said sternly. She frowned but eventually nodded her head. "I have housekeepers twice a week, but I expect you to keep your room clean." She laughed at that, making his upper lip curl. They both knew she was incredibly neat to the point of obsessive. "I felt the need to say it anyway," he said lightly as the tension between them finally began to melt away.

Klaus inhaled a deep breath and exhaled, letting go of the rest of his anger. He reached up to tuck a tendril behind her ear, relishing it when she didn't recoil. "I realize you're an adult and don't need me to tell you what to do." Her sapphire eyes briefly widened in surprise; she clearly hadn't expected him to be this rational. "But I hate the life you've been living. It makes _me_ feel better to give you structure. Can you live with these conditions?"

Caroline appreciated the way he'd phrased it as a question. He'd been pushy, certainly, but she knew deep down that he eventually would have left her alone if she hadn't agreed to come with him. She was eighteen. Legally, there was nothing he could do if she'd told him to get out of her apartment. Reporting that they'd been sleeping together was mutually assured destruction, so she wasn't worried about him outing her for their games. She was struggling to accept that he actually cared about her – no one had before – but he did seem genuinely interested in helping her succeed. She'd dreamed of going to Julliard since she was old enough to reach the foot pedals. Having more time to devote to practicing with a piano in her own home definitely held appeal. Overall, it seemed like a good deal.

"I can live with that," she agreed with a small smile.

"Good girl." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and softly placed a kiss on her temple. She automatically leaned into his touch, inhaling his earthy scent. Suddenly, living with Klaus _definitely_ seemed like a fantastic idea. He shifted them so her legs were thrown over his lap, his thumb tracing small circles on her upper thigh. She peered up at him from beneath heavily shadowed eyelids and blushed at the feral gleam in his eyes.

Caroline leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I still like hearing that," she admitted almost shyly.

Klaus' upper lip curled at her confession, fingers trailing up her bicep. "Am I to interpret that as your continued willingness to play our little games?"

The blonde's face lit up in a mischievous grin. "That was never a question." He raised a brow at her and she huffed out a laugh. "Okay, maybe for a minute there… but I like what we do. I want to keep doing it."

In an instant, the teacher concocted a dozen different scenarios involving his new roommate, each filthier than the last. She worried her lower lip when he didn't say anything but just stared at her predatorially. "Ok, I have some additional rules," he said suddenly, making her brow raise questioningly. "But I think you'll like these," he teased with a wink. He shifted she so was straddling him, her knees on either side of his thighs. He trailed a finger down her chest, stopping just above her bustier. "I never want to see this particular outfit again," he said firmly, clearly not joking. She blushed as she nodded her head at his harsh tone. "How do you feel about letting me pick what you wear?"

Caroline raised a brow at him. "Does it involve a new wardrobe?"

Klaus chuckled. "It does."

The blonde shrugged, suppressing a wicked grin. He'd bought her clothes before, lingerie usually. She'd refused it the first time only to get home and realize he'd snuck it in her backpack. She knew she could always tell him no, but he'd done so much for her that she didn't want to be rude and insult him. It was important to consider his feelings, after all. "Well, I guess if you insist."

They shared a smile before he leaned forward to kiss her. "Just so you know," he added, breaking away from their embrace, "it's not going to involve knickers of any kind. Ever." A thrill went through her at his proclamation. She squirmed on top of him, feeling a familiar ache in her lower belly. He unexpectedly frowned, holding her by the shoulders and looking her directly in the eye. "Our games are not contingent on your living here. You can stop them at any time regardless. I would never force you into anything. I'm not your scummy landlord, understood?"

"I know," she replied easily, sure that it was true. She saw his face relax a bit and leaned in to kiss him softly on the mouth. She shifted so that her core was right over the bulge in his jeans, delicious friction rippling through her.

Klaus pinned her down by the waist. "I have more rules," he teased lightly. "And good girls listen when they're being spoken to. Don't they?"

"Yes, Sir," she replied dutifully, nodding her head.

The older man smirked at her obedience. "I don't expect either of us to adhere to any kind of strict schedule, but I expect full access to your body when I ask for it." She smiled at his use of the word 'ask.' "And even though I plan to fuck you on every surface in this house, I won't call you the names anymore, alright?"

"But I like the names!" she blurted out, blushing brightly at her confession. She pressed her lips together at his quirked brow, glancing up at him shyly. "I've always liked the names. Please keep using them, Sir?"

Klaus shook his head, pleased but somewhat confused as he tilted his head to the side. "I don't want you think that's all you are to me."

Caroline sighed, knowing they had to talk about this. "Honestly, Mr. Mikaelson, before tonight, I thought that's all it was to you."

"Is that all it's been to you?" His tone was curious, but she could hear the underlying hurt there.

The blonde exhaled through her nostrils, shrugging. "I think…" Her voice trailed off as she considered her words carefully. "I think I didn't want to look too closely at it."

Klaus kissed her forehead, pulling her to his firm chest and nuzzling her golden curls. "That's never all you were, sweetheart," he whispered into her hair, his cheek pressed against the top of her head as his hand stroked the exposed skin of her mid-back. "Until today, I don't think I wanted to look at it too closely, either." He sighed. "But then I saw you at the club and – I don't know – something inside of me just snapped. I was furious at the idea of anyone else even _looking_ at you. I've called you mine for a while, but I don't think I realized just how much I meant it until tonight."

"I get it," she whispered into his chest, nuzzling the soft fabric of his Henley. "And I hope this doesn't make you mad, but I don't think I'm there, yet." Klaus felt his heart skip a beat at her words. She sat up again to look him in the eye. "This is a lot to take in all at once." She gestured around at the extravagant room she now called her own. "I don't want to say something I don't mean just out of gratitude, if that makes sense."

"It makes perfect sense, love." He squeezed her hips affectionately. "I enjoy it when you say things to please me, but only if they're completely true. You don't have to pretend with me, Caroline," he promised sincerely, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin of her cheekbone.

The blonde leaned into his hand as he cupped her face, looking up at him shyly. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson."

The older man chuckled, flashing her his dimples. "Call me that when we're playing or in public."

Caroline tilted her head quizzically. "What should I call you the rest of the time?"

"Klaus," he replied simply.

"Klaus," she repeated, testing out the word on her tongue. She yelped when he tweaked her nipple through the thin fabric of her top.

His tone was teasing as he smirked at her seductively. "I'm still telling you the rules, love."

"Sorry, Mr. Mikaelson," she said sweetly. "Please tell me the rest." She batted her eyelashes at him; he pinched her other nipple; she moaned.

Klaus leaned in to kiss her, biting down on her lower lip. "I do enjoy how eager you are to please me, you little slut. _My_ little slut."

"Yours," Caroline breathed into his mouth, meaning it for the first time. He licked the seam of her lips, tasting her sweet strawberry lip gloss. He gently parted them, pushing his tongue in to massage hers as their kiss turned passionate. He cupped the flesh of her ass, imagining it bright red from a paddle as she moaned for him.

The teacher groaned against her lips, forcing himself to pull away. "When you're home, I want you in negligees. I'll pick," he heaved, breathless from their kiss. She simply nodded her head, imagining prancing around in nearly nothing for him day after day. "You'll join me for dinner every night and be my dessert. There are so many filthy things I'm going to do to you, my naughty girl." He nibbled a line up her neck, peppering kisses along her jaw and breathed in her ear, "What happens to good girls?"

"They get rewards," she answered automatically, panting as he palmed her breast through her top, nipples diamonds.

"And bad girls?"

"They get punished."

"That's right." Suddenly, he ripped her top off, shredding it in half and throwing it over his shoulder. He never wanted to see that filthy thing again. He flipped them over so he was on top of her, his hands pinning her wrists to the bed. "And Caroline?" He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You _really_ don't want to see what happens when I have more than forty minutes to torture you." She sucked in a deep breath at the feral gleam in his eye, as if he was excited to punish her. She didn't doubt that she would love to hate every minute of whatever was in his head.

"Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked, interrupting him from nibbling her pulse point. He pressed up on his elbows to hover over her, raising a brow to allow her to continue. "Am I going to get punished for everything tonight?"

Klaus' face fell. He rolled off of her, sitting upright and draping his elbows over his knees. She propped herself up, bare breasts prominently on display as he eyed her cautiously. Part of him _really_ wanted to make her suffer. Seeing her in that place had _done_ things to him, things he never saw coming but couldn't deny any longer. But another part wanted to put it past them and move forward with their new arrangement. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of having her available to him every night. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Honestly, it's very tempting." Even though her core clenched, she felt the thin claws of dread scratching at her. He saw that fear reflected on her face and softened his expression.

"No, I'm not going to punish you for anything." She let out a whoosh of relief, flopping back on the bed with her arms over her head. He reached over and picked her up by her golden curls and brought her face to face with him as he hovered half on top of her. She jumped at the harsh sounds of his teacher's voice. "But I swear to God, Caroline, if I ever find you at that club again, you won't come for a fucking year. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir," she agreed, emphatically nodding her head. "Very clear."

"Good girl." He released her hair and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll take you to pack up your things tomorrow, but after that, no going back." His tone left no room for argument, not that she had any. The young girl had never had anyone take care of her before; no one to care if she ate or slept or ran herself into the ground. The thought that someone did… It tugged at a part of her she hadn't known existed. She didn't need it – they both knew that – but she'd been lying if she said some small part of her wasn't pleased that someone wanted the job. "What?" he asked as he eyed her contemplative facial expression.

Caroline shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Nothing." He raised a challenging brow at her, daring her to lie to his face; she blushed. "Just… Thank you."

"For not punishing you?"

The blonde shook her golden curls as she climbed on top of him, smiling softly. "Thank you for everything." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, her lips soft against his harsh stubble.

Klaus felt his chest warm at her gratitude. He wasn't used to anyone thanking him for anything. It felt nice, if a little foreign. He raised his hand from her hip and pushed her bangs off her forehead. "You're welcome, sweetheart." He kissed her lips, pulling her closer to him. "I know you don't need it, but I will take good care of you. I want to."

Her teacher sounded so earnest and hopeful that she couldn't fight back the smile that slowly spread across her face. "I know you will." She pecked him on the lips before adding mischievously, "Sir."

"Oh, I could definitely get used to that," he laughed before leaning it to grab her lower lip between his teeth and biting down, making her moan into his mouth. He patted her on the thigh. "Take these off and throw them in the trash. Wash that filth off your face and come back naked. Quickly." He slapped her hard on the ass as she scrambled to do as he said. She speed walked to the bathroom, eyes widening at the sight of a Jacuzzi in the floor and making a mental note to use it as soon as possible, tossed her shorts and panties in the trash and raced to the sink. It took a few minutes to scrub away the thick layers of eyeliner and mascara hiding her sapphire eyes, but she did it as efficiently as possible. Once she was satisfied, she rushed back to her waiting lover.

Klaus was standing by the edge of the bed, shirt and shoes on the floor and cock in his hand, when she got back. He nodded at the bed. "Hands and knees, love," he commanded strictly as he stroked himself up and down. She felt her pussy twinge at his voice alone. Agreeing to move in with him was either the best or worst idea she'd ever had. As he pressed his dripping head to her soaked folds, she decided it was probably the former. "Do you want my cock, Caroline?" Her name rolling off his lips sounded like a purr as he trilled the r, making her lower belly ache.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she panted, moving her hips back to meet him.

The teacher slapped her on the ass hard. "Stay still," he barked. She smiled over her shoulder bashfully. "Answer my question properly like a good girl."

"Yes, I want you to fuck me with your cock, Mr. Mikaelson," she tried again, smiling sweetly with wide eyes.

"Good girl," he praised, kneading the flesh of her ass as the tip of his shaft teased her velvet folds. "Look at how soaked you are, so ready for me to use as I please. You're going to stay completely still as I fuck you hard and fast until I let you come, got it?"

"Yes, Sir." She could almost hear the smirk in his low chuckle as he pressed his length into her, slowly sheathing himself in her wet heat. His nails dug into her hips as he started to move, half moons imprinting on her skin. She had to force herself to stay still and not buck her hips back against him. As he pushed himself all the way in, she felt so content and _full_. Klaus stared down at her creamy cheeks and pulled his hand back to slap her sharply on the ass. "Have you been touching yourself?" he asked casually, making her blush.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she breathed, eyes closed in ecstasy.

"And did you think of me?" She could hear his wicked smirk and the underlying question there.

"I used the toy, yes," she answered quietly, cheeks burning even as her core clenched around his cock.

"Good girl." She smiled at the affection in his voice. "What did you think about, specifically?"

Caroline moaned when he suddenly pulled out and thrust back into her deeply. "This," she answered in a breathy whisper. "Letting you have your way with me. Making me your favorite fuck toy."

" _My_ fuck toy."

"Yours," she agreed, fingers curling around the sheets when he leaned down to rub two fingers over her clit, his cock slamming into her. "I thought about that time on the piano, when you tied me down and gave me a reward. The feeling of your tongue on me, _in_ me. And then you were on top of me fucking me with your cock. And your come was still on my chest from earlier that day."

Klaus chuckled as his hips snapped forward to meet hers. "Oh, sweetheart. There are so many things in this house I could tie you to. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she agreed easily, panting hard as she fought to stay still. "Please, I need to come. Please let me, Sir. Please. I need it."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to fuck me harder and faster. I'm so close…" She moaned when he did exactly as she asked, slamming into her over and over, eyes on her profile. Her eyelids fluttered as she drew in shuddering breaths. She'd never looked more beautiful. He quickly rubbed circles around her clit just the way she liked, eager to feel her shatter around him. He desperately wanted to see her face as he was buried in her warmth, but he wanted her to come first to take some of the edge off. Her anxiety when he brought her home was palpable and he wanted her to be free of it as soon as possible.

"Come for me, sweetheart," he cooed in her ear, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck as he fucked her from behind. She cried out his name as her walls convulsed around his cock, her arousal soaking him down to his balls as skin slapped against skin. He continued slamming into her as he circled her clit to help draw out her high, nowhere near ready to finish himself. He wasn't done. He wanted to see her face as he came inside her for the first time in over a week. He'd missed her terribly, and not just for her body.

When she finally came down, Klaus patted her on the ass. "Roll over. Spread your legs." When she did, he added, "Good girl," as he kicked off his jeans. Her eyes widened at the sight of his naked body, never having fully seen it before. He smirked before climbing on top of her, smiling at her with his dimples. He settled himself between her thighs, leaning down to kiss her on the mouth. He licked the seam of her strawberry lips, imploring her to let his tongue in. She easily gave herself over to him, relishing his taste as her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. He slowly eased back inside of her wet core, making her moan as he penetrated her already sensitized flesh.

The older man nibbled his way down her neck, nuzzling her collar bone and peppering her soft skin with kisses. His thrusts were slow and languid as he took his time, savoring having her beneath him again. His mouth latched around one nipple, making her arch her back against the plush mattress. His hand came between their bodies to massage her other breast, caressing her mounds with a velvet touch. She threw her neck back to give him better access when his mouth worked its way back up to hers. He pressed his lips lightly to hers before whispering, "So beautiful." He pulled back and looked down at her writhing beneath him. "Open your eyes," he gently prodded.

Caroline's eyes snapped open at his words and the look on his face made her breath catch in her chest. He wasn't looking at her the way he usually did. Gone was the predator, replaced by a man absolutely enraptured with her. There was a softness about his features as he leaned down to kiss her cheeks and then her forehead, peppering her in affection as he reverently pressed his lips to her face. She suddenly got the feeling they weren't in role anymore. He was just a man and she was the woman he'd proclaimed his love to. His hand trailed down to the back of her thigh to lift her legs around his waist as he pushed into her deeper, still taking his time as his mouth explored everything he could reach.

As if to test her theory, she breathed out, "Klaus," when he nipped a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck when he didn't correct her about his name. If anything, it spurred him on. His thrusts became more desperate as their bodies rutted together. She brought up her hips to meet his, changing the angle so every thrust rubbed up against her clit. Hearing his name fall off her lips again brought his mouth back to hers. He caressed her breasts as he explored her mouth, savoring her taste.

"Caroline," he breathed against her neck. "So beautiful." He groaned when he felt her heels dig into his back as their thrusts became more erratic. He claimed her mouth again with his, lips crashing together as their passion grew. He nibbled on her lower lip, sucking it between his teeth as she keened against him. He toyed with one nipple as his other hand snaked between their glistening bellies to find her clit once again. He gently massaged it over and over in slow circles as he expertly brought her closer to the edge. He could feel his balls tightening with his impending release, but he forced his own arousal down. He was enjoying really making love to her for the first time. Despite the hundred times they'd fucked, this felt different. It felt like she was really there with him, connected in a way she'd never been. And it felt _good._

Neither were in a hurry, but when she felt that coil tightening in her lower belly, she couldn't resist giving into it. "Klaus!" she cried out as she came, walls clamping down around him. He pumped his cock into her hard and fast as she fell over the edge, calling his name over and over in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before he was spilling his seed inside her. Stars swam in his vision as his body stilled, wave after wave of pleasure washing over him. Finally sated, he collapsed on top of her, pressing a lazy kiss in the valley between her breasts.

Long moments past as the silence stretched between them, both content to lay in each other's arms. Once his heart stopped beating erratically in his chest, he rolled over on his back, pulling her closer to him. Together, they slowly came down from the atmosphere.

Some time later, Klaus kissed her sweaty forehead, their bodies intertwined as they floated in a post-sex haze. "I'll take you shopping tomorrow. Out of town, of course," he added before she could say it herself. "Richmond has a mall with a Tiffany's. We can get you a collar."

Caroline furiously rolled out of his strong arms, shocking him. "Look, just because I'm living with you doesn't mean you get to treat me like some kind of sex poodle!" she spat indignantly, eyes narrowing when he burst into laughter. "It is _not_ funny."

"No, no, of course not," he chuckled, pressing his lips together.

"Then stop laughing!"

Turning a final laugh into a cough, he explained, "Sweetheart, a collar is just a piece of jewelry to symbolize that you are mine." Her mouth fell open into a little 'o' as her face flushed and morphed into a sheepish grin. "I've been meaning to get you one, but I wasn't sure how you would react to it. Would you accept it?"

Caroline eyed him warily. "This doesn't involve a leash of some kind, right?"

Klaus flashed her his dimples, shaking his head in amusement. "I am in no way opposed to that type of thing, but no. It's just a necklace."

"Hmmm," she mused, eyeing him carefully. "I guess that's okay. But no leash!"

The teacher held up his hands innocently. "No leash," he swore. "But I reserve the right to shower you with diamonds and white gold."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at him. "You're so extra."

"Probably a fair assessment," he agreed with a lazy smile. Looking over at the digital alarm clock, his voice turned into that of a stern educator. "It is way past your bedtime. Get some sleep."

Caroline rolled her eyes for good measure before rolling over to pull the string on her new crystal lamp. "Yes, Sir."

Klaus smirked as he sat up. Yes, he could _definitely_ get used to that. "Good girl," he praised, patting her on the head.

He was looking around the dark room for his clothes when her small voice broke him from his thoughts. "You aren't staying?"

The older man turned to face her, eyeing her contemplatively. "Did you want me to?"

The student shrugged. "I mean, I assumed you were going to…"

"That doesn't answer the question, now does it?" he asked in a silky whisper that gave her chills. Caroline gulped, suddenly liking his bossy side better. Of course, he would want her opinion on the matter. He could never just make things easy, could he? He'd said he was in love with her. She wanted him to stay, but she didn't want to give him false hope, either. She wasn't even sure she knew what love was, let alone if she felt it for him. "I can see the wheels spinning. What are you thinking?" His tone was more curious than demanding and it put her at ease.

Caroline sighed. Honesty was the best policy, right? Hopefully, he wouldn't be too hurt by the truth. "I want you to stay, but I don't want you to think it means something it doesn't." She worried her lower lip as she waited for him to respond.

Klaus frowned, a stab of disappointment resonating in his chest. He wanted her to be honest and that's what she was doing. He couldn't fault her for that just because he didn't like her answer. Sighing, he lay down and took her in his arms. "I'll stay." He kissed the top of her curls as she snuggled into his chest, both of them content to just leave it there for now. It had been a long night. All that was left was to get some sleep, and that's exactly what they did.

* * *

A/N If you have something nice to say, please leave a review; but please note that I am NOT looking for concrit. Thank you!


	7. No Matter Where I Go

A/N Welcome back, readers! I just have to give a special shoutout to Giulia and Sabrina for their comment bombs on last week's chapter. It really made my life worth living. This is a double chapter with two smut scenes because there just wasn't anywhere to break it up, and I owed you after that one angsty chapter. Enjoy the good times while you can! And please leave me a review!

* * *

**Chapter Seven – No Matter Where I Go**

"You cannot be _fucking_ serious!" Klaus chuckled at Caroline's magical talent of having her jaw dropped open in shock while somehow still glaring menacingly at him. "You bought me a fucking car?"

The older man smiled at her with his dimples. "Well, it is Valentine's Day."

"Ugh!" she shouted, throwing her head back dramatically. "Valentine's Day is nothing but heavily commercialized romance designed to sell chocolates and greeting cards!"

"And cars," he pointed out smugly. It had taken every bit of restraint he had not to buy her something fresh off the lot, but he'd settled for a reasonably priced used car that no one would think twice about a high school student driving. He'd spent the entire month of January pouring over used car ads before finding a barely used 2015 Toyota Prius in Supersonic Red with only 10,000 miles on it. He'd found it all the way in California, but that didn't matter. He'd become a little obsessed with Caroline's safety since finding out how she was living and he made no apologies.

Damon, as it turned out, was everything Caroline said he was, and nothing more. Slightly creepy and obsessed with his little brother's girlfriend, but harmless. Mostly. He hadn't been happy about losing his best waitress, but he'd said he understood why it was a good decision for her. Whether or not he actually felt that way, Klaus didn't care. He was agreeable to driving her around and keeping their secret for what the older man considered a paltry amount of cash. Still, it grated on him every time Damon picked up _his_ girlfriend to take her home from school in secret. Elena picked her up in the mornings. Klaus hadn't had to pay her to keep her mouth shut, something for which he was grateful. He wanted Caroline to have at least one friendship with no strings attached. The Prius had arrived a week before, but Valentine's Day seemed like a good day to give it to her. He wanted her to have everything she'd never had, including a romantic holiday.

However, as Klaus stood there watching her glare daggers at him in the early morning light, he reconsidered how realistic his hopes for making her believe in romance were. Despite the frozen winter temperatures, Caroline's feelings toward her teacher had begun to thaw, but just barely. He could still feel the wall separating them. He'd taken to playing in his own room so she'd have the option to go back to hers when they were done if she wanted to. Most nights, she'd lay with him for a while before retreating to practice the piano until midnight, the hour he'd proclaimed was her bedtime. Left to her own devices, he learned very quickly that she'd sacrifice sleep and not notice the night had past until the sun was rising on the horizon. Despite the structure he'd given her, she still wasn't very good at taking care of herself.

They'd stuck to most of the rules he'd set the night he'd found her at the strip club, but not all. He didn't actually keep her clad in negligees every minute that she was in the house, but he had bought her a new wardrobe. A month later, she'd needed a new one to accommodate the weight he'd made sure she put back on. He'd kept his word about making sure she ate healthy, often cooking dinner for both of them while she did her homework so she could rehearse in the evenings. And she did rehearse. She hadn't lived in a house with a piano since her mother had been sent to the psych ward, something she still didn't talk about. From what little she did say, he'd gathered that she had some type of serious personality disorder and had gone into a downward spiral after being let go from the police station when her daughter was ten.

Caroline was full of secrets, but how she felt at that moment was anything but hidden. He could tell she was secretly pleased with her gift, but it paled in comparison to her irritation at what she considered him being "extra." He was a trust fund baby who'd invested well after receiving his inheritance at eighteen. He actually had to restrain himself from spoiling her as much as he wanted to for the simple reason that she wouldn't accept most of what he wanted to buy her. The only piece of jewelry she'd accepted was her collar. It was a simple white gold choker with a circular pendant of diamonds. It was plainer than he'd wanted, but she'd been insistent on limiting his purchases to things she could reasonably have afforded on her own. While she was very good at keeping her home life a secret, she was still quite popular. Her peers would have noticed if she'd suddenly started showing up in designer clothes and accessories. He'd begrudgingly admitted that she was right, but he had it in the back of his mind that she wouldn't be in high school forever.

"So, do you like it?" Klaus asked tentatively as he watched her closely in the frosty morning air.

Caroline looked over at the insecurity in his tone and rolled her sapphire eyes. "Well, of _course_ I like it," she admitted honestly, making him release a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "But you really didn't have to do that."

The teacher smiled softly as he took a step toward her, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. Her hands easily came up to rest against his chest just below his broad shoulders. "Sweetheart, I don't _have_ to do anything," he reminded her, pecking her softly on the lips. "I do things for you because I want to."

"I know," she replied with a groan, eyes rolling to her new Prius. "But this is just…"

"Extra?" he teased with a smirk and raised brow.

"Yes!" She jokingly slapped his chest before pulling away to really look over her new car for the first time. "I know you like doing things for me, but this… Klaus, this is too much!"

"No, it isn't," he countered, beginning to grow bored with her protestations. "You're a senior and eighteen. Most of your peers already have cars; some have for years. It's not unreasonable that you should have one, too."

The vibrant young blonde rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, but their boyfriends didn't buy them cars for Valentine's Day!"

Klaus smiled at her use of the word 'boyfriend.' He'd considered her his girlfriend since the first time he'd called her his the day she'd agreed to be exclusive, but it was a new term for her. It first slipped past her lips two weeks earlier and he'd been delighted. She'd blushed and tried to take it back, but he was quick to assure her that it was the right term. Saying they hand an _arrangement_ after how far they'd come felt dirty and wrong to the older man. He'd held off on saying he loved her again, but they both knew exactly how he felt. He knew she wasn't there yet, but he was convinced she would be someday and he had no intention of rushing her.

"And I'm not suggesting you volunteer that information." He stepped forward and pressed the key fob into her hand. "But I do _strongly suggest_ you accept my gift." The sudden appearance of his teacher's voice and stern gaze had her breath catching in her chest. "A simple thank you will suffice."

Caroline pressed her lips together, eyes darting between him and the car. She looked at it for long moments before a smile slowly crept across her face despite herself. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson," she teased with a flirty batting of her eyelashes, hoping to lighten the mood between them. Getting a car on Valentine's Day felt like a big deal and she knew she should be jumping up and down and throwing herself on him, but emotions were still foreign to her and she tended to shy away from them whenever possible.

Knowing exactly what she was doing, Klaus reached down and pinched the firm flesh of her ass over her uniform skirt. "Cheeky." She squeaked in surprise when he suddenly hooked his finger in her waistband and sharply tugged her flush against his chest. His lips crashed down on hers, taking her breath away as he held her close, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck. He pushed her up against the Prius, grinding into her as she moaned into his mouth. He cupped her ass as she wrapped one leg around him, leaning against the car door for balance as he pressed his growing erection into her core. He actually had been serious about not letting her wear panties, so the thin layers of his trousers and boxers were the only thing separating them.

"How long do we have before school?" she breathed into their kiss when his hand snaked up her button-down blouse to caress her breast over her bra.

Sighing, Klaus pulled back and looked down at his Rolex. "Not long enough," he said with a frown. "We have to leave in twenty minutes, and you haven't had breakfast."

"I could skip it this one time," she suggested hopefully, pulling him closer with the leg wrapped around his waist.

"No," he said firmly, pushing back on her chest to hold her in place as he took a step back to separate them. "No meal skipping."

Sighing, Caroline nodded her head before taking his outstretched hand to follow him inside. He snapped his fingers at a bar stool and she obediently took a seat at the breakfast bar off his kitchen, knowing there was no point arguing this one. He was right; her diet had been terrible. The only thing that had remained the same were her school lunches, but he made a habit of sneaking fruit and nuts into her backpack when she wasn't looking. Almost on cue, he set down a tangerine in front of her to start with as he made a quick omelet for them to split. He wasn't overly health conscious himself, but she'd challenged that if she had to eat healthy, so did he.

Setting down their plates, Klaus took a seat and began peeling his own tangerine, but Caroline dug right into her eggs, cheddar cheese melting in her mouth as she bit down on little cubes of diced ham. "How did you become such a good cook?" she asked conversationally before taking another bite.

"I'm one of seven siblings with three younger. The older ones took care of the younger ones, that sort of thing," he replied, finishing off his fruit.

" _Seven_ kids?" she asked incredulously, eyes bulging at his revelation. "Thank God I got that IUD," she muttered more to herself than to him.

Klaus chuckled as he bit into his omelet. "Indeed. Just because I'm older doesn't mean I want children, at least not anytime soon."

"Thank God for that."

"Perhaps a few years after you've finished Julliard," he said casually.

Caroline choked on her orange juice, bringing about a coughing fit. Her teacher looked at her in concern, but she quickly composed herself. After a few more bites, she did her best not to sound horrified when she asked, "You've thought that far ahead?"

The older man smiled bashfully when he realized how that must have sounded to someone so young. "As I said, I've got some years on you. Eventually, you start to think about these things. I might want children someday, but definitely not seven. My parents were insane."

The blonde nodded her head in agreement. "No kidding. God, I can't even imagine having one. All I can think about is getting into Julliard. My future consists of the next two months before my audition." After a moment, she added morosely, "If I can ever write some decent lyrics."

Klaus' gaze softened as he looked over at her. She'd been working night and day on the three songs for her audition in April. In addition to two extremely complicated classical pieces, she was composing her own number. She planned to utilize the band for an arrangement she'd play over the speakers after opening with a solo on her piano before taking to the microphone. He leaned forward to peck her on the forehead before taking their plates. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, sweetheart."

Caroline groaned, running her hands through her hair. "I hope you're right. I mean, I have the melody down, and a few of the orchestrations, but lyrics are just _not_ my thing."

It occurred to Klaus as he rinsed off their plates that lyrics came from emotions, which were definitely not her strongest suit. Since her emotional availability rivaled that of her piano strings, he thought better of saying anything. He set the dishes in the dishwasher and dried his hands on a rag before turning to face her, eyeing the clock. "As I said, I have every faith. It's time to go."

Blowing a tendril out of her face, the blonde glumly got up from her stool. She pulled on her new winter coat and grabbed her backpack off the hook by the door. She half expected to see Elena waiting out front, but then she saw her new car and remembered her gift. She paused when she got to it, a sense of anticipation filling her. "You do know how to drive, don't you?" Klaus asked tentatively, angry at himself for not having considered that she may not. He knew she had a Driver License from school records, but that didn't necessarily mean she was a _competent_ driver.

"Yeah, I can drive," she assured him quickly, beeping the door open. "This one time, Stefan got a little tipsy and drove us home. Damon flipped his shit and insisted on teaching me since I'm not much of a partier." Seeing darkness cloud her boyfriend's expression, she added swiftly, "We were fine. It was like a two mile drive, and he wasn't really drunk. Damon's just super protective of his little brother since their mom died. He's kind of like you."

Klaus didn't much like being compared to the manager of a strip club, but he wisely didn't say anything. Elena and the Salvatores had been good friends to her, and he did realize that her life would have been much worse if she hadn't had stable employment and a place to live over the last three years. He'd asked her once if they were such good friends why they hadn't offered to let her move in with them. As it turned out, they had. Repeatedly. Upon further reflection, it occurred to him that this would have meant her living with two men. It made him glad she valued her independence, and it warmed his heart that she'd agreed to live with him after refusing so many offers. He was especially glad for it after learning the younger brother had a penchant for driving while "tipsy."

His voice was stern as he narrowed his eyes. "Caroline, if I catch so much as a whiff of alcohol on your breath-"

"You won't." She rolled her eyes at his over-protectiveness. She'd never had anyone to look out for her. While she knew his heart was in the right place, she still often found it more annoying than endearing. Before he could comment further, she slipped behind the wheel and turned over the engine, the car springing to life beneath her. A wide smile spread across her face as she inhaled the new car smell. She was so busy checking everything out that she almost didn't notice her boyfriend sliding into the passenger's seat.

"Do you know where everything is?" he asked, concern evident in his tone.

"Ummm, yeah. Give me a minute." She fiddled with the various knobs and buttons for a minute until she figured out the AC, windshield wipers and lights.

Klaus nodded his head in satisfaction as she explained for him what everything did, always the eager student. "Alright. Just run us around the block and I'll let you go." Caroline rolled her eyes again, but she put the car in reverse without complaint. She had to bite back a chuckle at the intense look on his face as she quickly drove them around his luxurious neighborhood. It was clear that he was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from backseat driving. She wasn't the world's best driver, not having done much of it, but he was satisfied that she wasn't going to get herself killed. "Well done. Remember to use your turn signal and always wear your seatbelt."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she teased, staring down dramatically at the strap already secured across her chest since the minute she'd gotten behind the wheel.

Ignoring her sass, he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. "Good girl," he praised, patting her thigh as he got out of the car. "Off you pop. Drive safe, and come home right after practice. I have plans." Knowing he wasn't going to tell her what he had in store for them that evening, she simply smiled and waved as she drove off, Klaus anxiously watching her as she disappeared from view. He waited a minute to put a safe distance between their cars before leaving and didn't breathe easy until he pulled into the parking lot at school and saw her talking to her friends. She'd arrived in one piece and that was all he could ask for.

* * *

There was a a bouquet of a dozen red long-stemmed roses waiting for her in a crystal vase on the welcome mat by the front door when Caroline arrived home from school. She'd had band practice and left around 5:00 PM, right on time. Smiling as she picked up the flowers, she inhaled their fragrance deeply before opening the attached note card.

_Everything off. Come upstairs and kneel by my bed, head down and eyes closed. Hands flat on your thighs. I'll be waiting._

_Fondly,_

_Klaus_

Anticipation thrummed through her lower belly as she opened the door. She set the roses down on the side table in the foyer before quickly discarding her school uniform and shoes, hanging her backpack on the hook with her keys tucked inside the front pocket. The house smelled of cooking meat and vegetables, making her wonder what he had planned for dinner. Pushing the thought aside, the young blonde practically galloped up the stairs, eagerly rushing to his room to get into position. She could smell his fireplace burning as classical music filled the air, warming away the winter chill against her naked body. She'd only just closed her sapphire eyes when she heard his bare footsteps against the plush carpet.

"Hello, love," he greeted before pressing his lips to the top of her golden curls. She felt her heart skip a beat as something silky touched her eyes and circled around her head. "Wrist." She obediently held up her hand, sucking in a deep breath as something soft closed around it. "Other wrist." He smiled down at her as he attached the second fur-lined leather cuff. "Come." He put his palm flat against her lower back to guide her to his king-sized bed. "Lay down. Hands over your head, legs spread. Good girl," he praised as she got into position. He picked up each of her ankles and attached cuffs to them as well. He sat beside her, tucking a leg beneath him and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Alright so far?" he asked cautiously, carefully watching her face to gauge her reaction.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she replied quickly, biting down on her lower lip to keep from grinning too widely. They'd had several discussions about things she'd like to try and what she wasn't willing to do. Klaus always listened intently, never judging her or commenting when she said no to something. Fortunately, their interests were mostly aligned. He always refrained from telling her his opinion on things until she'd answered first, refusing to influence her one way or another. To his surprise, she'd shown an interest in several things he'd never done. However, that list was far shorter than what he _had_ done. He'd learned how to use rope in college, so he'd decided to tie her up that night. While they'd done it on her piano, they hadn't in the privacy of his bedroom. As he wound a pattern around her leg with bright red Shibari rope, he felt his cock already starting to stiffen.

Klaus had an artistic side, often losing himself in his studio as he painted while she played piano in a room downstairs he'd had soundproofed. He wound a creative pattern of rope around each of her legs, crossing it in a diamond pattern up her torso to frame her breasts. He used a second length on her arms, leaving a lot of slack around her wrists before securing her to the bedposts. She experimentally tugged at the ropes, surprised by how loose they seemed to be. That thought went flying out of her head when she felt something probe at her anus. She'd grown used to her butt plug, but this felt slightly larger, although she was sure it was just another plug. She could practically see his wicked smirk as she involuntarily moaned when she felt it press all the way inside her tight hole.

The teacher moved down on the mattress to settle himself between her thighs, pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of her ankle. "Still alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she replied eagerly, excitedly nodding her head as the blindfold kept her in the dark.

"Fantastic." He worked his way up the inside of her legs, peppering her soft skin with kisses. He passed over her mound, placing only one kiss against her velvet folds before moving down her other leg. "You're so wet for me," he whispered huskily as he traced the line of her slit with his index finger. "Such a naughty little slut, letting your teacher tie you up, so desperate for me to use you as I please. Do you want me to play with your pussy, you cock hungry little whore?"

"If it pleases you, Sir," she replied diplomatically, shivering as she felt his nails scrape down her ribcage and move over her hipbones.

Klaus hummed low in the back of his throat. "That's not much of an answer, love."

Caroline's eyelids fluttered behind the blindfold as he blew lightly against her clit. "Yes, I want you to play with my pussy, Mr. Mikaelson," she corrected herself, shuddering against his gentle caresses as he glided his nails up and down her inner thighs.

"That's better." He pressed a kiss to the inside of her knee as he slowly pushed one finger inside her wet core. "Such a good little whore, so eager to do and say whatever it takes to please me. And you love it, don't you? You love being tied to my bed and spread wide open for me to use and fuck as I wish. I bet you've been wet all day, just _imagining_ all the filthy thing I would do to you tonight. I saw you in class this afternoon, pressing your thighs together every time I called on you. Such a desperate little slut." He flicked his tongue over her clit. " _My_ desperate little slut."

"Yours," she agreed, moaning when he added a second finger. "Fuck!" she gasped when he pulled out the plug only to carefully push it back in.

Klaus chuckled as he sped up his fingers, hooking them to hit her in just the right spot. "You like being my three-holed come slut, filthy girl. Don't you?" She hummed her agreement. "Say it," he suddenly barked in his teacher's voice, making her pussy twitch against his fingers.

"I like being your three-holed come slut!" she shouted when his thumb found her clit.

"Good girl," he hummed approvingly. "And good girls get rewards." He leaned forward to latch his lips around her clit and sucked hard, swirling his tongue around as his rough stubble scratched against her velvet skin. Her breathing became more and more erratic as she approached the edge, his title falling off her lips in pants. Just before she fell over the cliff into oblivion, he withdrew completely. She groaned in frustration but wisely didn't say anything.

Caroline heard a low chuckle in the back of her lover's throat as she felt his weight come off the bed. Her skin hummed with eager anticipation as she wondered what he was going to do next. She heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor and struggled to keep her legs spread, desperate for any kind of friction where she needed it most. She heard his bedside table drawer open and swallowed hard, eager to know what he was up to. She didn't have to wait long. The blonde student jumped when she felt something heavy and silicone vibrate against first one nipple and then the other before slowly buzzing down her belly.

"Do you want me to fuck you with this?" Klaus asked innocently, like it wasn't an incredibly filthy thing to ask. "Answer out loud," he barked when she only nodded.

"Yes, please fuck my pussy with that," she spat out immediately. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of his low chuckle when she felt his weight sag between her legs as he settled himself between her spread thighs. "Ohmigod!" she cried out when he pressed the tip of the vibrator to her clit. She'd never felt anything like it and instantly knew she wanted more. "Please, please, please do that again," she begged pathetically, no longer caring how desperate she sounded. She'd certainly never had any complaints about his cock, but his body couldn't do _that_. He pressed a kiss to the inside of her ankle before he indulged her, swirling the tip of the dildo around her swollen bud. She tugged at her bindings, again surprised that he'd left them so loose.

Klaus spread her lips with the toy and turned up the vibrations, cock twitching in his pants at the way she jumped at the new sensation. That was one of the things he loved about her most, how new and exciting everything was. She hadn't been a virgin by any means when they'd started seeing each other, but it was clear none of her other lovers had his adventurous streak. He looked up at her from beneath heavily lidded eyes and had to restrain himself. Everything in him longed to just pounce on her and bury his shaft deep in her wet heat so hard and fast that they forgot their own names. He would get to that… eventually. For the moment, he was enjoying watching her jump as he experimentally moved the toy around, dragging the tip up each of her lips and ghosting over her clit again and again as he teased her into a frenzy.

Finally, he eased the moderately sized green vibrator inside her aching core. He slowly pushed in until she was full, reaching down to flick his nail against the butt plug as the toy hummed inside her. He set a gentle rhythm, leisurely pumping in and out of her in a steady rhythm. She'd never felt anything like it and it felt _good._ The slightly larger plug and the toy filled her completely, but it wasn't enough. He leaned forward to flick his tongue over her clit and it made her shout out a long string of expletives. Klaus chuckled at her reaction and sped up the toy, thrusting into her harder and faster as the vibrations hummed within her hot center.

"Beg," he said simply, pressing a kiss to the inside of her knee.

"Please lick my clit again, Mr. Mikaelson!" she spat out easily, hips moving against the toy as he pumped in and out of her faster and faster. "Please let me come, please. I need it. I've been such a good girl for you. Please let me come. Please fuck me harder and lick my clit. Please let me have a reward." She could feel her words spurring him on as her nails dug into the ropes binding her. She ground down against the vibrator, moaning loudly as his tongue swirled around her tight bundle of nerves. Desperate to come, she shouted, "I'm your three-holed come slut. Please let me come!" She knew the way the game was played. Her words did the trick. Klaus latched his lips around her rosy bud and sucked hard, fucking her roughly with the toy as she shattered around him, fluid gushing down to his wrist as her hips bucked erratically against the mattress. He hummed against her pussy as he slowly lowered the vibrations on the toy before turning it off and gently pulling it out, leaving her panting as her chest heaved.

Caroline lay somewhere far out in the atmosphere and was only idly aware of Klaus pressing reverent kisses up her torso, stopping to lap at each of her hardened nipples. He gently parted her lips with his tongue, feeding her her own taste as his hand caressed her breast. "So beautiful," he mumbled into their kiss while he waited for her to respond to his movements.

Finally, she felt herself coming back to him and whispered, "Thank you for letting me come, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Good girl." He kissed her deeply for another moment before pulling away, making her whine softly at the loss. Just as he pulled away, she felt his wicked smirk against her skin.

And suddenly, it all made sense.

The ropes were pulled taut against her wristcuffs as he effortlessly flipped her over so she was on her knees, wrists and elbows bound tightly to the bedposts. He chuckled at her squeal of surprise as her world was suddenly flipped upside down. He delivered a sharp slap to her ass as he pulled off his silky black boxers, one hand stroking his cock as he admired her bound and spread for him. He climbed on the bed behind her, hands on her hips to balance his weight on his knees.

"You look so lovely tied to my bed, wet and waiting for me to use as I please." He caressed the soft skin off her ass before quickly pulling back to land another hard slap, making her jump. He rubbed over the area for a brief moment before repeating his motion on the other cheek. He spanked her until her skin was a bright pink and arousal was dripping down her inner thighs. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart, your skin painted red by my hand. Doing alright?"

Caroline was quick to nod her head and reassure him. "Yes, Sir. All good."

"Good girl," he praised as he teased her wet folds with the tip of his shaft. "Do you want my cock in your pussy, little slut?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she eagerly confirmed. "I want your cock in my pussy."

"Such a dirty girl, saying such filthy things to your teacher," he chuckled, slapping her once again and leaving a handprint in his wake. Unable to resist any longer, he pressed his dripping head into her wet core, both of them mewling in satisfaction at the contact. He eased himself in until he was fully sheathed in her warmth before pulling back out and quickly slamming into her.

"Fuck!" she cried out after he did it again, filling her completely. He set a slow and steady rhythm as he fucked her from behind, both of her holes filled as she lay helplessly bound, wrists crossed over each other as she buried her face in a stack of plush pillows. The blindfold only served to heighten her pleasure, making her that much more aware of every jagged thrust and gentle glide of his hand, his movements both rough and soft at the same time as he caressed the sore skin of her ass and rubbed her back. She moaned when he hooked his finger around the butt plug and began to move in and out of her anus in time with his thrusts.

Klaus leaned down and put his weight on her back and shoulders as he continued to fill both of her holes. "One day, I'll fuck you there, too," he whispered sinfully in her ear before nibbling the shell. She sucked in a deep breath at the filthy promise, knowing he would make good on it eventually. She'd been reluctant when he'd first suggested it, but he was nothing if not patient. He would wait until she was ready, and until then, he would taunt her every chance he got with promises of how much she would love it. He was a man who got what he wanted, and he wanted all of her. But more than her body, he craved her loyalty and affection. She was slowly warming up to him, and she trusted him with her body implicitly. He loved how her walls felt pulsing around his cock as he moved in and out of her, but he longed for her to open her heart as easily as she spread her legs. _All in good time,_ he told himself as he reached around to tweak and tug at her nipples.

"Does that feel good, hmm?" He nibbled on her neck as she hummed her reply, too far gone to speak properly. He moved in and out of her in a punishing rhythm as their bodies rocked together, her hips snapping back to meet his thrusts. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses up and down her neck and shoulders, tasting every inch of her he could reach. She mindlessly chanted out a long string of pleas for him to go faster and harder, begging him to make her come. And who was he to deny her anything? "Scream for me, love," he purred in her ear, rapidly pumping in and out of her tight hole. He pushed the plug deep back within her to grip her hip to steady himself as he violently pounded her into oblivion. She did exactly as he asked when two fingers glided down from her swaying breasts to find her engorged clit.

"SIR! YES! FUCK ME HARDER!" she cried out, her whole body beginning to shake as a familiar coil tightened in her lower belly. Even though she was blindfolded, stars swan in her vision as he pushed her over the edge with a brutal thrust. He continued slamming into her, the sound of his balls slapping against her skin filling his bedroom as she screamed through an explosive orgasm that left her shuddering and sobbing out in pleasure. With just a few more thrusts, he followed her down the rabbit hole into oblivion. He spilled his seed inside her, filling her pussy with his come before collapsing on top of her in a heap.

Caroline Forbes was _gone._ She was only vaguely aware of it when Klaus rolled off of her. Gently, he picked up her wrists and untied his artful ropework. Slowly, he pulled off the blindfold and the sight of her closed lids and flushed lips took his breath away. He leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her forehead before he set to work untying the rest of the ropes decorating her body. Once he'd pulled the last of the shibari from her ankle, he pulled her to his chest. She cuddled against him, humming happily when he kissed her temple reverently, gently stroking the soft skin of her back, every inch of her glistening with a sheen layer of dewy moisture. Together, they floated in a post-sex haze, each content to just be in each other's arms.

Eventually, Caroline sat up and rubbed the moisture from her eyes. She knew they were bloodshot and her hair was probably a mass of tangles, but she didn't care when he opened his eyes and looked at her like she was everything. He hadn't repeated that he loved her since the night he'd brought her home, but at moments like this, she knew exactly how he felt, and she appreciated that he didn't say it out loud. She knew she felt _something_ for him, but she wasn't ready to name exactly what that was. And that was just fine with him. He was nothing if not patient, and he'd made it clear he thought she was worth waiting for.

"Feeling alright?" he asked cautiously, carefully reading her face to gauge her reaction.

The young blonde sleepily nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm good. I really liked that."

Klaus smiled as he sat up and pecked her on the lips. "I'm glad." Patting her on the thigh, he got up from the bed. "I have something for you."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she got to her feet, rubbing her wrists gently. " _More_ gifts?" she asked, exasperated. She could hear his chuckle from the closet and knew he wasn't apologetic in the least. "Oh wow." Her jaw dropped when he emerged from the closet with a slinky black cocktail dress covered in shimmery silver glitter, a pair of strappy sandals and scandalously sheer bra in his other hand. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Just downstairs, but I thought we could dress for the occasion," he replied, handing her the dress before pecking her on the lips. "Go clean yourself up a bit. I'll use the closet."

"Yes, Sir," he teased mischievously, yelping when he slapped her sharply on her already sore and red ass. Several minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom to find him in a black suit and tie over a deep red silk button-down shirt, all custom tailored to fit him perfectly. "Wow, you clean up nice," she said with a wide grin as she walked into his waiting arms.

"Look who's talking," he quipped, eyes hungrily roving over her body. He grabbed her by the back of her messy bun and pulled her in for a passionate kiss with a lot of tongue. Pulling back, he clasped her hand in his, intertwining their fingers as he led her forward. "Come. I have another surprise."

Curious as to what it could be, Caroline followed him willingly. Her eyes widened when they reached the dining room where a feast was laid out before them. "What's all this?" she asked in wonder, taking a seat in the chair he pulled out for her before taking his own.

"Since we can't go out and risk being seen together just yet, I thought I'd bring the restaurant to us." He poured himself a glass of red wine, careful to keep the bottle just beyond her reach. He poured her a glass of sparkling white grape juice and raised his glass, her crystal flute tinkling against his. Just when she thought it couldn't get anymore extravagant, a heavyset elderly man walked in wearing a chef's uniform. Smiling at her warmly, he set down a huge tray of lobster tails and filet mignon between them on the elaborately decorated table before walking out.

"Who was that?" she squeaked as soon as the older man left the dining room.

"That's Basil," he replied casually, loading steak, lobster and grilled vegetables onto his china plate. "Old family friend and fantastic chef."

Caroline's jaw dropped, cheeks flaming in embarrassment. "You mean there was somebody in the house this whole time?" He looked at her strangely, nodding his head as he took a bite of his steak. "Klaus! You had me run up the stairs naked, and… and I was _screaming_ ," she chided in a harsh whisper, looking around to see if anyone had overheard. Chewing his food as she glared at him, the older man shrugged nonchalantly. "And that doesn't strike you as a problem?"

"Well," he commented, sipping his wine, "I suppose when you grow up with nannies and housekeepers, you grow used to having staff floating around."

"Your house had _staff?"_ she asked incredulously as she began serving herself.

"Seven children," he reminded her, taking another bite, enjoying the way it melted in his mouth. "Although, I admit there were fewer of them as we grew older. I started learning how to cook when the nannies stopped being live-in and just came in the evenings on school nights. On the weekends, we only had chefs come for dinner, and the housekeepers didn't cook even when they did live with us. For breakfast and lunch, we were on our own once I hit high school. Summers as well. My older brother, Elijah, can't boil water without burning it. And my younger sister, Rebekah, should never be allowed near a kitchen." He grimaced at the last line. "That girl's specialty is blackened mac n cheese, emphasis on the black."

"It must be nice coming from a big family," Caroline said wistfully, moaning a little bit as a bite of grilled lobster dissolved on her tongue in a sea of butter. "My dad left when I was young. After that, it was just me and mom. She didn't cook," she added bitterly.

"Do you?"

The blonde shrugged. "A little. Not as good as you."

"I could teach you," he offered.

Caroline smirked as she stabbed a piece of grilled squash with her fork. "Trying to pawn the work off on me?" she teased with a smile.

"Only if you're interested," he replied, buttering a fluffy roll. "I don't mind doing the cooking, especially since it's just the two of us." He frowned before adding sternly, "You should be helping with the dishes, though."

"I can do that," she agreed with a smile, having wondered many times when he was going to start asking her to do things around the house. He'd spoiled her thus far, but she knew that wasn't going to last forever. "I like cleaning. My mom was kind of a slob, so I got used to doing all the chores on my own."

"Well, I'll just call off the cleaning service then," Klaus taunted her with a wicked smirk.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," Caroline laughed. "It's been nice being able to focus on school and piano without having to worry about that stuff."

"You're eighteen," he pointed out. "You _should_ be focusing on such things as school and extracurriculars."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You are _such_ a teacher." He simply nodded his head, knowing it was true. He'd started out as her teacher and that authority had carried over into other areas of their relationship. He was also older and had been raised in a strict household, something she'd never known. He kept her on track and kept her from running herself into the ground, which was no easy feat with her workaholic tendencies and overachieving nature. He didn't always enjoy having to take on the role of a caregiver, but he did it when he deemed it necessary, like when he'd caught her rehearsing at 4:00 AM. Fortunately, she was very responsible in some areas. She was devoted to her schoolwork and he'd never once had to ask her to pick up her room, which was more than could have been said about him at that age. Overall, things were going well even if their relationship was somewhat unconventional.

They chatted over dinner, enjoying each other's company as they indulged in what did turn out to be fantastic food. Once they were done, she gathered up their dishes, turning her back before she saw her boyfriend pressing his lips together to suppress a smile. As soon as she walked into the kitchen, the chef rushed over and took the plates, shooing her out. Klaus chuckled as she sat back down at the table. "He was intense."

"Never mess with a Greek man's kitchen," he said with a grin. "Besides, we aren't finished yet. There's still dessert." The way his eyes darkened as he said it made her wonder if he was really talking about food. The air crackled between them as they stared intensely at each other, the heat between them rising. She was just about to get up from the table when the door to the dining room opened again. The chef set a small pot of chocolate and a large bowl of strawberries down on the table. Klaus barely waited for the older man to leave before picking up the pot and nodding his head at the crystal bowl. "Come."

Caroline eagerly picked up the berries and followed him up the stairs to his bedroom. "Everything off," he said casually, setting the pot down on the bedside table and walking out of the room. She set her dish down beside it before quickly shimmying out of her sparkly dress and unbuckling her strappy sandals. She was unclasping her lacy black bra when Klaus came out of the closet with a vinyl lined bed sheet. She raised a comical brow at him as she freed her breasts, dropping the thin fabric into the hamper. "I may have planned ahead," he admitted, smiling at her with his dimples as he lay in down on top of the sheets still disheveled from earlier.

"You're just full of surprises today."

"I like to keep you guessing," he teased with a wink, both of them knowing it was true. He rarely, if ever, told her ahead of time what he had in store. He preferred to see her gut reaction to their activities as it helped him gauge how she was really feeling about some of his wilder ideas. "Lay down, arms above your head." He waited until she got into position before slowly undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he held her gaze. Her eyes roamed appreciatively over his toned chest as he unbuckled his belt and slid down his trousers, kicking off his shoes. Left only in his silky black boxers, he tucked a leg beneath him and sat beside her. He grabbed the bowl of bright red strawberries and fed one to her, eyes dilating at the way her lips wrapped around the fruit as she slowly took a bite, sensually licking her lips after finishing it.

Caroline eyed the pot of chocolate suspiciously; Klaus chuckled as he dipped in a large strawberry. "Don't worry; it's not that hot, only warm." She smiled in relief, earning her a dimpled smile from her teacher. "However, I admit this may get a little sticky." He smirked at her wary look; they both knew she hated messes. Still, she never backed down from a challenge, and this would be no different. The older man allowed the excess chocolate to drip off right over her belly, spinning it around slowly as he trailed the melted brown liquid up between the valley of her breasts. He let the last drop fall before feeding it to her. She moaned at the sweet and sugary taste; his eyes flashed at how sensually she devoured it.

Klaus coated another berry, this time letting it drip directly over her nipples. Instead of feeding it to her, he ate one himself, licking it up and down as he held her gaze. Her pussy clenched in anticipation; she'd never known fruit could be so erotic. With the next strawberry, he drizzled chocolate down to her pubic mound, the warmth of it making her suck in a deep breath. He went through half a dozen more berries before he was satisfied, alternating who got to eat it.

The older man leaned down and licked the line of chocolate between her breasts. He looked up from between her mounds and the gleam in his eyes was absolutely feral, pupils blown out with lust. "Delicious." Caroline gulped, mouth suddenly dry from the intense way he was looking at her. It took every bit of his self restraint to slowly lick all the chocolate off of her nude body. By the time he got to her folds, she was gasping with every brush of his tongue, her skin hypersensitive after such delicious torment. She was still sticky when he climbed on top of her, but neither of them cared anymore. All that mattered was getting him inside of her as fast as possible.

Caroline groaned when her teacher sunk his cock inside her wet heat, her hips snapping up to meet his. He noticed a leftover drop of chocolate on her collarbone and leaned down to suckle at it, working his way up to her pulse point and lightly nibbling as she shivered in his arms. He pulled his shaft out and suddenly slammed back into her with such force that she jumped. He pinned her down by the shoulders and repeated his movement over and over, making her cry out each time. After the last time, he pulled out completely. She whimpered softly at the loss. Grabbing her ankles, he pulled them together and lifted them over her right shoulder.

Klaus groaned as he sunk back into her, her body folding in half as he pressed his shaft deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed in her dripping core. "Look at you, bent in half to take my cock in your tight little pussy. You'll just let me use you however I please, won't you?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she gasped, turned on by his filthy words and the way he tossed her around like a ragdoll as he pushed down harder on her ankles.

"So eager to whore yourself out to your teacher, just desperate to earn my praise. You'll do whatever it takes to please me, won't you." It was a rhetorical question when he started rambling, but she nodded anyway. "You like it when I'm rough with you, when I throw you around like my little fuck toy and claim you by filling you with my come. After we're done, you will lay still until it drips out of your pussy and let it dry there. Leave it there all night as a reminder of how easily you let me use you for my pleasure, you filthy three-holed come slut."

The young blonde felt the world slip away, only vaguely aware of the filthy words spilling from his raspberry lips. He pounded into her in a punishing rhythm, his chest flush against the back of her thighs as her ankles bobbed over her shoulder. "Touch yourself," he barked, bringing her back to the present. Mindlessly, her hand snaked between their slick and sticky bodies to circle her slippery clit in rapid circles, her body right on the edge. "Show me how desperate you are to come for me, you little whore." She did exactly as he asked, moaning loudly as he slammed into her. Eyes locked on her face as her mouth fell open in a little 'o,' Klaus cooed, "Come for me, sweetheart."

Caroline fucking exploded. She felt white hot electricity start at the ends of her fingers and toes and race up her limbs before converging right between her thighs as her pussy began to spasm wildly. Stars swam in her vision as a powerful orgasm tore her apart. She cried out his title over and over as her heart raced in her chest, clit pulsing beneath her fingertips as she furiously rubbed her clit. Klaus continued pounding into her to draw out her high as long as possible before spilling his seed inside her. Hot ropes of sticky semen ran down her inner thighs when he slowly pulled out and collapsed beside her.

The first thing Caroline noticed as she came back to earth was that she was incredibly sticky, both inside and out. She could feel that Klaus' come had dried between her legs, so it was safe to move now that she'd obeyed his order to stay still until it did. She looked over at him resting so peacefully, eyes landing on the bowl of chocolate just beyond his nude form. With a mischievous twinkle in her eye, she carefully reached over and dipped her fingers in the melted liquid.

Klaus' eyes popped open when he felt warm chocolate drizzle a line up his abs. She looked up at him innocently before taking one finger between her lips and graphically licking the brown dessert off of it. Smirking, he grabbed her by the back of the curls and brought her head down to his belly. "Clean me up," he barked, his words making her already oversensitized pussy twinge. Locking her sapphire eyes onto his topaz, she dragged her tongue up the line of his firm muscles, not stopping until she pecked him on the lips. She smiled up at him before they both burst into laughter. He pulled her to him and pecked her on the top of her golden curls before laying his head back on the pillow. Life was good.

They lay there in a post-sex haze, her head resting on his chest as she snuggled against him, one leg lazily thrown over his thigh. He trailed his fingers up and down her bicep, occasionally kissing the top of her head until he drifted off to sleep. She eyed the clock and saw that it was 12:30 AM. Once she felt his breathing even out as his chest slowly rose and fell, Caroline crept out of bed and snuck to her bedroom. She quickly showered the sticky remnants of chocolate fondue off her body before slipping into a baseball-style pajama shirt with blue lines around the top of the ¾ sleeves, the soft grey cotton stopping around her mid-thigh.

Only a few minutes past as her fingers danced across the keys before she knew she was busted. The pianist didn't have to look behind her to know her boyfriend had caught her up past curfew. Her shower had probably woken him up, she knew, and he'd waited to see if she was really going to bed. She could hear his footsteps against the hardwood floor as he approached, but she was busy scribbling away and ignored him in the useless hope that he would see her working and leave her alone.

"It's past your bedtime." She didn't have to turn around to see the stern look of disapproval on Klaus' face.

"I know," she groaned, making notes in pencil on her sheet music as he slowly walked up behind her, hands behind his back. "But I think I've got the refrain down and I just had to-"

Words failed when he set something round and leather down on the top of her glossy piano. Caroline's eyes widened in horror as she realized it was a thick leather collar with a chain leash attached. The only thing worse than the sight of it was the way heat pooled in her lower belly. She looked up to see his bemused expression, the threat clear in his eyes as he raised a challenging brow at her. She immediately closed her notebook, cheeks burning brightly as she resisted the urge to rub her thighs together. Lowering the lid over the ivory keys, the blonde got up from the piano and went to bed without a word, Klaus following along smugly behind her.

* * *

A/N Whew! Long chapter. I hope you enjoyed the extra smut because the next one is going to be angsty as we learn what really happened with Caroline's parents. Stay tuned! And please tell me what you think if you have something nice to say. Please note that I am NOT looking for concrit. Thanks!


	8. I Stumble Through the Noise

**A/N** Welcome back! Fun fact: this was originally supposed to be a lengthy oneshot. After two days and 23,000 words, it became apparent that _that_ wasn't happening. In fact, we're probably extending this journey to ten or eleven chapters. I hadn't planned on anything in this chapter in the original outline, but I've had several people express an interest in knowing more of Caroline's backstory. Her story is not a happy one, so there's some angst coming up. I'd love to hear what you think about her reactions and how realistic you find them. Enjoy!

PS Hi Giulia. :)

* * *

**Chapter Eight – I Stumble Through the Noise**

Doorbells were obnoxious. Klaus didn't much care for visitors, but he especially didn't appreciate them when he was trying to have sex with his girlfriend. The first time he heard it, he immediately spat out the filthiest epithets he could think of to distract her. The second time, Caroline asked if he should go get it. When he said no, she just went with it. He had her tied up after all; what was there to do about it? The third time, she was so close to coming that they both ignored it.

The sound of Damon opening their bedroom door was harder to ignore. Caroline's scream right in Klaus' ear was deafening. He was off of her in a flash, storming stark naked toward the door and slamming it shut right in the other man's face. "Come back never!" he barked, but Damon wasn't deterred. Groaning, Klaus pulled on his designer jeans, leaving Caroline to tug at her bindings.

In a second, the teacher had Damon pressed up against the wall by his throat, his voice a feral snarl as his eyes flashed dangerously. "How the fuck did you get in?"

Damon clawed at Klaus' hand, refusing to speak until he'd been released. Rubbing at his neck, he spat out indignantly, "I run a strip club and you don't think I know how to pick a lock?" He scoffed at Klaus' aghast expression, snorting. Seeing a hand come toward his throat again, he quickly held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Look, man, I need to talk to Caroline. It's fucking important. I've been blowing up her phone for over an hour."

"Well, she's a bit busy right now," Klaus spat angrily, hands curling into fists at his sides. "Whatever it is, tell it to me and I'll pass it on _later."_

Damon shook his head, taking a step back when the older man moved closer. "Listen man, I know she's your girl and you've got this possessive teacher thing going on, but I've known Caroline since she was a little kid. This is something she needs to hear from me."

That piqued Klaus' curiosity enough to calm him down. Whatever it was must have been serious; at least, it was serious enough to justify this low life breaking into his mansion. "Did someone die?" he asked warily, hoping it wasn't her best friend, Elena.

Damon frowned. "No, but someone's about to."

"Is it Elena?" Klaus asked quickly, his chest tightening as he imagined the impact this would have on his lover. She'd already been through so much; he wasn't sure she could handle another devastating loss.

Fortunately, the raven haired man shook his shaggy head. "No, man, it's her dad."

Klaus' topaz eyes threatened to bulge out of his head. "Her _father_?" Damon nodded, tapping his foot impatiently. "She told me he abandoned her when she was young." He felt anger begin to bubble up inside his chest so violently that it choked him. "I swear to God, if you've known where he was all this time-"

"I didn't!" Damon spat, affronted by the accusation. "Listen, dick, I get that you don't like me, and frankly, the feeling is mutual. But I care about that girl, too. So much so that _I'm_ still her emergency contact."

Klaus bristled at that, resisting the urge to put him through a wall. Caroline hadn't been able to change her address without revealing to the school, and therefore the entire town, that she was living with her history teacher. Her driver license still listed the address over the strip club, as well as listing Damon as her emergency contact since he was the only stable person in her life over eighteen. Crossing his arms over his chest, Klaus exhaled hard through his nostrils. "Alright, I'm listening. Go on."

"It's about fucking time," Damon muttered under his breath. When he saw Klaus' eyes narrow angrily, he continued on without further bating. "I got a call from a hospital in Baltimore. They've been trying to call her, but called me when they didn't get an answer."

"Baltimore?!" Klaus was furious, the vein in his temple pulsing wildly. "He's been an hour away all this time?!"

"I don't know if that's where he's always been, but it's where he is now," Damon explained in a huff, shaking his head. "Wrapped his car around a tree; they're not sure if he's going to make it. Doctors had to rush him into surgery. She's listed as his next of kin." Klaus felt his heart constrict, a lump forming in his throat as he gulped. The two men held each other's gaze, each knowing what came next. A tense moment of silence past between them before Damon got the next words out. "He's in a coma and they need to know what to do if he doesn't come out of it."

"They can do whatever they want." Caroline's voice shocked the two men. Klaus spun around and saw his lover wrapped in a bedsheet, arms crossed defensively over her chest as she stared at them with absolutely no emotion behind her sapphire eyes. He knew that look all too well and hated seeing it. She got it every time he pushed too far and got too close. Anytime he made her _feel_ something for him. Something real. Something she'd never had. Neither man knew how to respond. Before either of them could, she said in a monotone, voice full of ice, "I really don't give a shit." She spun on her heel and walked down the hall to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Fuck." Damon was the one to say it, but Klaus shared the sentiment. Damon sighed, running his fingers through his shaggy black hair. The teacher nodded, wiping his hands down his face, dirty blond curls stuck to his forehead with sweat. It was amazing how fast the world changed. Five minutes ago, he'd been inside her. Now, she'd never been further away. Damon already knew the answer, but he offered anyway, "You want me to talk to her?"

Klaus immediately shook his head, sighing as he turned back to face his unwelcome visitor. "No. I think she'll respond better to me." Damon nodded his head in agreement. There was definitely something very wrong about a man in love with his student, but no one doubted that his feelings were genuine. If Caroline was going to open up to anybody, it would be Klaus. "Thank you for coming," he said, tone much calmer than he felt. He would never like Damon, but he could begrudgingly admit that he'd done the right thing coming over, even with his inopportune timing. "Can you send me the information?"

Damon eyed Klaus skeptically, slightly unsure if he was being genuine or if this was the calm before the storm. Either way, he nodded his head as he backed away. "Yeah, sure. My phone's in my car. I'll let myself out." He resisted the urge to ask if Klaus wanted him to lock the door he'd just illegally opened. Instead, he just pushed the button on the handle before quietly leaving.

Caroline was standing naked in the middle of her bedroom, feet spread wide apart, when Klaus walked in. She sauntered up to him, swaying her hips enticingly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her breasts pressed into him, nipples already hard as if she'd played with them to make them that way. "Now, where were we?" She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, licking at the seam of them.

The teacher felt his eyes involuntarily close as he gave in automatically, but he quickly pulled away and shook his head. "Not now, sweetheart," he said gently. "We have to talk about this."

The student gave him her best pout, puffing out her lower lip. "But I was so close, and haven't I been a good girl for you today?" She nuzzled the side of his neck, peppering kisses all around his collarbone and throat. "And besides," she whispered, nipping gently at his skin, "there's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is," he said firmly, keeping her from coming closer with his hands on her waist. "Stop this." She ignored him, her hands moving down to his jeans and cupping his penis as she rubbed him. "I said _stop,"_ he gritted out from between clenched teeth, resisting the urge to give in as he felt himself stiffen. He knew what she was doing, and while a certain part of him wanted to indulge her, he forced himself to maintain control. "We aren't doing this right now."

Caroline peered up at him from beneath long lashes, her other hand snaking between her legs as she spread them wide. She moaned wantonly as she circled her clit with one finger. "I guess I'll just have to take care of myself then." At his shocked expression, she fluttered her eyelashes. "And then you'll have to punish me for being a bad little fuck toy." She reached her hand inside his jeans and that was his breaking point.

Klaus grabbed her by her bare shoulders, pulled her off of him and shouted, "Caroline, NO!" The volume of his voice shocked her into silence, her eyes going wide. "You know damn well you're more than that to me. I let you use me as a distraction when I didn't know that's all _I_ was to _you_." She felt a rush of guilt go through her and had to look away. "But I'll not do it again, not with this." He released her shoulders and she took a step back, crossing her arms over her exposed breasts. She felt vulnerable being naked in from of him for the first time. The way he could see right through her made her feel bare. He exhaled hard through his nostrils and ran his hand through his hair, speaking lower but in his firm teacher's voice. "You cannot use sex as a way to escape the parts of life you don't like. Not only is it unhealthy for you, but it's incredibly unfair to me. I can't force you talk about this, but I also won't stand by and watch you do this to yourself. You need to talk to someone. If you don't want to talk to me, then I want to arrange for you to talk to someone else."

" _What_?" she shrieked, pulling away as though she'd been burned. "I do _not_ need to 'talk to someone.'" She made finger quotes on the last words, sneering.

Klaus shook his head, tone unyielding and eyes iron. She wasn't making this easy. He really didn't want to do it, but she wasn't giving him a lot of choices. "If you can't do that, then I think we should step back from the physical part of our relationship. It's not good for either of us." Caroline's jaw dropped and for a second he thought she might burst into tears. Seeing her vulnerability, he softened his tone just a little. "Seeing as you don't want to speak to anyone professionally, are you willing to talk to me?"

The way she saw it, she had two options. She could walk right out the front door and go back to working for Damon… Or, she could do the unthinkable and _talk._ She briefly considered what it would be like to leave Klaus behind, but even she wasn't that stubborn. Not anymore. He'd broken down her walls just enough to know that he was doing what he thought was right for her… and that it probably was. Inhaling a deep breath, she composed herself, schooling her features back into a mask. The younger girl nodded, muttering almost petulantly, "Yes, Sir."

"Don't do that," he admonished sternly as she pulled on a pair of jeans and pink hoodie. "I'm not playing games with you right now. This is not the time for you to push me away."

The 18-year-old groaned as she flopped down on her bed, tucking her legs beneath her and pulling a pillow protectively over her chest. She peered down at her hands fidgeting in her lap, refusing to look over at him when he took a seat beside her. "I'm not good at this," she muttered, voice barely audible. "I don't know the right thing to say."

Klaus reached over and took her hand, his tone soft. "There is no right or wrong, sweetheart. It's a difficult situation. But difficult situations are a part of life. You know that as well as I, if not better."

Caroline shrugged, still not looking over. "That doesn't mean I know what to do about it."

"That's why you have to talk about it." He gave her hand a squeeze before leaning forward to tilt her chin to face him. She reluctantly met his eyes, hers full of remorse, embarrassed for how she'd behaved. "Our relationship may not be the most conventional, but it _is_ a relationship. You're not alone in an apartment above a strip club anymore. If you don't know what to do, talk to me. We'll figure it out together."

The blonde shook her head and looked away again, fighting back a stinging behind her eyes. "What am I supposed to say?"

Klaus paused when he realized he didn't know the answer. He sighed. If he wanted her to be honest with him, he may as well do the same. "I admit that I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to this. My past relationships haven't been particularly successful." She looked back, shoulders relaxing a little bit when it hit her that he was just as unsure as she was. "Why don't you start by telling me what you feel?"

" _I don't know_." Caroline's voice was insistent and Klaus didn't doubt her. He moved closer, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He patiently waited, rubbing soothing circles on her back and saying nothing as she gathered her thoughts. Long minutes past before she finally sighed, slumping slightly. "I haven't seen the man in ten years." She thought back on a younger version of herself, so hurt and so confused as to why he'd left. No, not _why_ he'd left. She knew even then that he'd left because of her mother. What she didn't understand was why he didn't come back for her.

Klaus could sense that she was getting lost in some faraway memory. He kissed her temple and drew her back to him. "What happened ten years ago, love?" For the first time since her last night in her old apartment, Caroline sniffled. She muttered her answer so low that he couldn't make out the words. "Sorry. I didn't catch that."

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked up at him. "He hit her," she confessed quietly, gulping. "My mom… She's not well. They fought all the time. She'd throw things at him, push him, hit him, they'd scream, one of them would leave. Finally, one day he just snapped… and he hit her back. She'd been on one of her 'no eating' kicks because she'd gained a pound and was really small and weak. Her head hit the wall and she fell down. I got really scared and ran in the bedroom and called 911." She pinched the bridge of her nose as she fought back more tears, but they spilled out of her sapphire eyes anyway. "She was ranting and raving and fine by the time they got there, but there was a dent in the wall. She was a cop and they didn't care that she'd hit him first, or how many times she had before. They arrested him and I never saw him again." She inhaled a shaky breath before whimpering in a small voice, "I chased him away."

"You did _not_ chase him away," Klaus said a little too quickly. It was a gut reaction, one that he knew she didn't believe when she didn't even look over at him, clutching tightly to her pillow.

Caroline sniffled and wiped away a stray tear, nodding her head up and down. "Yeah, I did. I don't know why I called the cops on him when I never did on my mom."

"You were eight," the older man pointed out, rubbing her back. "You were a scared child, and what he did was terrifying and wrong. Should your mother have been arrested, too? Absolutely, but that is not your fault. You did what any child would do. You aren't responsible for the outcome."

"I turned against him!" she cried, fresh tears springing from her eyes. "We were always so close. He always came in and comforted me when mom popped off. We had this little spot in the woods where we'd go. He built us forts, which were basically just giant holes in the ground covered in plywood, but they were the best. One time, we found a turtle crossing the road and we stopped to rescue it. That was the kind of dad I had. And then after that night, he was just _gone._ "

Klaus shook his head. "He isn't gone, not yet. He's lying in a hospital in Baltimore, but he might not be for long."

Anger suddenly took her over and she pulled away from him, getting up to pace in circles, waving her hands about wildly. "That's not my problem," she spat with vitriol. "He decided I wasn't his, so why should he be mine?" He didn't have an answer for that, just listened quietly while she ranted. "Why is it my problem what happens to him? Pull the plug; see if I care! Or don't. Let him recover and live a long life without me. It's what he wanted, right? A life without me? Well, be careful what you wish for, daddy, because you-"

Standing up, he blocked her path. "Caroline." He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks. She got like that sometimes. She'd start talking and would go on and on, never knowing when to stop until she'd spun herself out of control. "Take a breath."

Together, they inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, like they'd done so many times before. She wasn't great at showing emotion, but when she did, she grew passionate very quickly. It was usually about school and her anxiety about getting into Julliard. He'd had to teach her to stop and breathe. As always, she was a quick learner and had taken his lesson to heart when she realized it worked. She'd calm down and be able to focus once again on her studies.

"I will support whatever decision you make," he began, but she cut him off.

"But?" she asked with a quirked brow, eyes slightly puffy and nose still a little runny.

Klaus grinned sheepishly. They were both strong and opinionated, neither holding back when they had something to say. "But I think you should go to Baltimore."

"What?!" she asked in disbelief, pulling away. "You think I should actually _go there?_ Like, I was thinking a phone call at most to say not to unplug the guy. At least, not yet. I need time to think about things, you know?"

"I know." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "But time is the one thing we may not have. They don't make these calls as a formality. If it's that serious, this may be your last chance to see him. You deserve a chance to say… whatever it is you need to say."

Caroline groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you? _I am not good at this._ " She gestured between them. "This talking to people about feelings crap is _not_ my thing. Music is my thing. What do you want me to do? Sing him a song or something?"

"If that's what feels right-"

"Oh, that was sarcasm!" She humphed and crossed her arms over her chest petulantly. As she stood there with him waiting no patiently, no sign of judgment behind topaz eyes, she'd never felt so pressured… but she knew it wasn't coming from him. She'd imagined seeing her father again a million times and what she would say to him. It involved a few expletives and her middle finger before turning her back on him like he'd done to her. But then there were times she imagined running into his arms like nothing had ever changed. He'd tell her some fairy tale and she'd believe him because weren't fathers supposed to be kings?

Not in her world.

In her world, her parents had been the ugly stepsisters who'd tormented her. At least, her mother had been. Her father had been kind and good and her light in the dark… until he took his light away. If his candle was about to blow out, she knew she needed to be there. Sighing, she walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of running shoes. As she pulled them on, she tossed casually over her shoulder, "Will you come with me?"

Klaus' eyes briefly widened as he was caught off guard, but he collected himself quickly and nodded. "Of course. I'll drive." Had she really just… asked him for support? Outright? He couldn't believe his ears. She'd asked it casually, but he knew that was an act. She'd have been crushed if he'd said no, not that either of them really thought he wouldn't follow her anywhere. Still, he counted himself lucky as they walked out to his car. He'd expected to have to follow after her Prius from a healthy distance, trailing behind so she wouldn't see him watching out for her.

Once they were on the road and she was staring numbly out the window, she reached over and took his hand on the center console. He smiled to himself as he felt the air between them shift. She needed him, and for this first time, she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Umm, I got a call about Bill Forbes," Caroline said awkwardly to the nurse at the front desk. They were at the University of Maryland Medical Center in downtown Baltimore and she was seriously tempted to run straight back to her boyfriend's car. Instead, she shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot, tucking a stray tendril behind her ear. He put a hand on her lower back as they waited patiently for her father's status.

"Are you Caroline?" the woman asked, all business as she typed away, eyes on the screen. "Next of kin?"

"Yes, that's me." The blonde pulled her wallet out of her purse and produced her driver license, still with the address of Damon's club printed on it.

"And you are?" she asked Klaus as she scanned the ID. She was a middle-aged woman, nametag reading Abby, and she clearly needed a day off. Her inch-long nails were chipped and her long, wavy black hair was held back in a messy bun, emphasis on the messy. Caroline always had this image of nurses being kindly, mostly from all the ones she'd met in psychiatric units trained to deal with trauma victims. This was not those women. Her coworkers were running around in bright colors with decorative animals, but she was dressed in dark-blue scrubs and probably hadn't smiled in a month.

"Her husband," he answered quickly, noting the way his girlfriend's spine straightened and shoulders tensed at his lie. The nurse looked between them skeptically. He flashed her a charming smile full of dimples and she just hummed under her breath, clearly not believing him but deciding to let it go. It surprised him; he'd been expected her to demand their social security cards, marriage license and photos from the honeymoon.

"Good for you because Bill's in the ICU. Family only." She continued tapping away before taking Klaus' ID and scanning it. She printed out two bright orange ID stickers and handed them over. "He's post-op, but stable. I'll call you when you can go back."

"So, he's going to live?" Caroline asked quickly, heart racing.

"It's touch and go, but his chances are looking up. Be glad you weren't here when he crashed earlier." She flicked her gaze over the young blonde in her bright pink hoodie. "Panic doesn't help the doctors."

"I'm stronger than you think," the young girl spat out, fire in her eyes. "And you can keep the attitude to yourself." Klaus felt himself tense, preparing for a barrage of questions about their faux marriage.

The nurse finally stilled her hands on the keyboard and looked up. A long moment past as she and Caroline stared each other down. Eventually, a slow smile spread across Abby's face. "I like you. Take a seat. Shouldn't be too much longer. I'll call when you and your, uh, _husband,_ can go back."

"Thank you, love. We'll just be over there," Klaus added smoothly, guiding his not-wife away before she could ruin their good fortune.

"Well, she was kind of a bitch," Caroline commented once they were seated in the waiting area, the sterile smell of the hospital permeating her senses.

Klaus chuckled under his breath. "You held your own."

She shrugged. "Life hasn't given me much of a choice." Suddenly, she turned to him, brow raised. "How did you know to say we were married?"

A darkness passed behind his topaz eyes before he looked down at his hands. "I've been in hospitals before." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew Caroline was curious from the way she tilted her head to look at him, but she wasn't going to ask. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and decided to tell her anyway. "I told you I'm one of seven children, and that's true. What I didn't mention was that when I was seventeen, my little brother, Henrik, got into a bicycle accident. I was home alone when the call came in and rushed down to hospital. I remember my brother Elijah arriving later and they wouldn't let his girlfriend in. They're married now, but she wasn't considered family back then." He looked away sadly, gulping hard as the memory washed over him.

Caroline's voice was low, her tone indicating she already knew the answer. "He didn't make it, did he?"

Klaus stared down at his shoes and shook his head. "I was alone with him when he died. He was thirteen."

She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it. "I'm sorry." She hated when people said that to her about her mom, but she didn't know what else to say.

The teacher sat up and shook his head. "It was a long time ago. Still, I don't think my stepfather ever forgave me for getting there first."

"You never told me your dad was a stepdad," Caroline mused speculatively.

"It's not something I like to talk about." He inhaled deeply and exhaled, like he was trying to steady himself. He looked over and caught her eye. "The rest of my siblings are Mikael's. I'm not."

"Oh." Caroline pressed her lips together, absorbing this new information.

"My mother had an affair. I was the product of it." He smiled sadly. "And now you know me as well as any of my family."

"Well, as your wife, I certainly should," she joked, amazing him that she could still laugh in the middle of so much tragedy. He smirked, thinking to himself, _Someday._ Before he could comment, they were interrupted by Abby, the bitchy nurse.

"Enjoy that honeymoon phase while it lasts," she scoffed cynically. "Trust me; it fades." She ignored their glares as she cocked her head. "Your dad's still out, but you can see him now. Come on."

Klaus got up quickly, but Caroline balked, suddenly frozen in her seat. Her mouth went dry; her hands started shaking. She looked up to her lover with panic in her eyes. He smiled gently and reached down for her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Come on, sweetheart. I'll be right here with you."

"Listen to your husband," Abby snapped, rolling her eyes. "I don't have all day for scared little girls."

Klaus glared at her, but her words did the trick. Caroline planted both feet firmly on the floor and stood up, squaring her shoulders and holding her head high. "I am _not_ a scared little girl," she said sternly. "Now, take me to my father."

Abby hummed, that same sly smile sliding across her face. "Good girl. Follow me." The couple traded amused glances at her choice of words, Caroline blushing slightly at her faux husband's smirk. Her amusement faded when they reached the end of a sterile hallway, medical machines beeping all around them. "There you go. He's probably not gonna wake up anytime soon, but call for a doctor if he does. There's a button on the remote next to his bed. Good luck."

Caroline turned to Klaus once the bitchy nurse had walked away, the sound of her crocs on the freshly bleached tile sounding down the halls. "I don't know if I can do this."

For the first time, he truly saw her for how young she really was. Her voice sounded so small that all he wanted to do was wrap her up in his arms and shield her from the world. So, that's what he did. He pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her curls. "Yes, you can. You're stronger than you know."

"Even the strongest things can break," she whispered, not liking how vulnerable she sounded even to herself. "Like, even diamonds can be cut, you know?"

"We grow stronger when we break," he replied softly, rubbing her back. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling his earthy scent. His forest green cashmere sweater was soft against her cheeks and she just wanted to stay there forever. He pulled her back by the shoulders and looked deep into her sapphire eyes. "You can do this. I'll be right behind you."

Caroline inhaled and sharply exhaled, nodding her head as she collected herself. She tugged down her hoodie as she squared her shoulders, acutely aware that she'd never put on a bra. What if her dad woke up and thought she was a slut? No, she didn't care what he thought. And she'd be gone before he woke up. She exhaled again in a whoosh. "I think… I think I want to do this part alone, if that's okay." She looked up tentatively at him from beneath long lashes, worrying her lower lip.

Klaus smiled at her gently, releasing her shoulders. "Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you need. I'll be here when you're done."

The young girl nodded again, reassuring herself that she could do this. She leaned up and pecked him on the lips before bravely turning on her heel and opening the door to the small room. As soon as she walked in, she spun around and almost walked right back out. But she could hear Klaus' words in her head telling her she could do this, and she heard the words of the nurse saying she was a scared little girl. Maybe she was, but when had that ever stopped her before? Taking one last look at her boyfriend and his reassuring smile through the large glass window, she turned back around and sat down next to Bill's bed.

Caroline sat there taking in the sight of the machines. Both of his arms were wrapped in casts, one hanging in the air. There was a blanket covering his legs, but she could see that one leg was being held together with some kind of contraption, pins sticking up beneath the fabric. He was hooked to a heart monitor and had an oxygen tube under his nose. His face was badly bruised, head wrapped in a bandage, but he still looked exactly as she remembered him. Anger and sadness warred within her and in that moment she realized she cared very much if he lived or died; she just wasn't sure which one she wanted.

"Hey dad." Two words. That was all she managed to whisper. She rationalized it by telling herself that he couldn't hear her anyway, but really, she just didn't know what to say to him. He'd walked out on her when she'd needed him the most. She remembered when her mother was sent away the final time. She'd begged the social workers to just send her to her father. As it turned out, his parental rights had been terminated when she was nine after he failed to meet a large number of requirements set forth by the court. Social services wouldn't even reach out to him. Since she had no way to reach him, she'd been sent to the first of several group homes she was in before emancipating herself a few months later. As she looked back on those dark times, she had a sudden urge to talk to her best friend. She pulled out her phone and texted Elena.

Caroline: Did Damon tell u?

Elena Bestie: Yes. What r u gonna do?

Caroline: I'm at the hospital

Elena Bestie: omg do you want me to come?

Caroline: No Klaus is here

Elena Bestie: Ok good. Is it bad?

Caroline: He had surgery and he's stable. They're waiting 4 him 2 wake up

Elena Bestie: What can I do?

Caroline: Idk I just wanted to talk to u. Idk wtf to say to him. What do u say when some1 is sick?

Elena Bestie: My mom always sings to me when I'm sick. Maybe try that?

Caroline: Ugh ur the 2nd person 2 tell me that

Elena Bestie: Well music is kinda ur thing lol

A few minutes past as she sat there in silence staring at her father. He looked so weak, nothing like the man she'd known. Her phone buzzed again.

Elena Bestie: Sorry I shouldn't laugh

Caroline: Its ok

Elena Bestie: Is there anything I can do?

Caroline: Come take my place lol

Elena Bestie: ... I'm not sure he'd remember me lol

Elena had been her best friend her whole life, but even they didn't talk much about her parents. She knew she could talk to Klaus, but he was standing right outside. For some reason, it was easier to talk via text. It felt less personal. Inhaling a shaky breath, she tapped out another message.

Caroline: What if he doesn't remember me?

Elena Bestie: Oh, come on. U no he only left bcuz ur mom is whackadoodle.

Caroline: What if he doesn't want 2 c me?

Caroline: What if he tells me to gtfo?

Elena Bestie: Not gonna happen. N u can always leave b4 he wakes up

Caroline: True

Elena Bestie: R u sure u don't want me 2 come?

Caroline: Ya I'll b ok. Always am. I'll call u 2morrow

Elena Bestie: I'll be here

Caroline sighed as she tucked her Xiaomi back into the front pocket of her hoodie. She sat listening to the machines beep for a while longer, still not sure what to say. She thought back on when she was five or six. She'd had croup and had to wear a mask for her nebulizer. She hated it; it was scary and loud. Her dad sat with her every time and sang to her. He was a huge Beatles fan. _Blackbird_ had been their song. It was one of the first she'd ever learned on piano; he'd taught it to her. A single tear slid down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She looked up at the clock and realized she'd been sitting beside him for over an hour and still had nothing to say.

Without thinking about it, she began to hum the tune under her breath, more to herself than to him. Before long, she was softly singing the lyrics. "Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free." She hummed a few verses before picking it up again. "Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise." The words were barely coming out as she gulped down hard. Unsure what to do, she just kept humming and singing. "Blackbird fly. Blackbird fly into the light of a dark black night."

"I used to sing that to you when you were little." Caroline's head shot up, breath catching in her chest. Her father was staring right at her. She'd been looking away and wondered idly how long he'd been awake. Their eyes met and she was paralyzed. "You're all grown up," he whispered reverently. His voice sounded choked. He reached slowly over to take her hand, but she quickly pulled it away.

"Yeah, that happens in ten years." The anger in her voice pulsed between them; his face fell.

"I'm so sorry." Anguish was written all over his face; it was almost enough to make her believe him. Almost.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" She stood up and grabbed the remote, pushing all the emotion from her voice. "They said to call the doctor if you woke up."

"Wait, peanut-"

" _Don't_ call me that," she spat, eyes flashing dangerously in the florescent light. "You lost the right to call me that a long time ago." She kept her tone even, face devoid of emotion as she stared down at the red button, willing herself to press it. But something stopped her.

"I know I did." He sighed wearily, laying back against the pillows as pain shot through every inch of his body. He deserved it, he supposed. Karma had finally caught up with him. "But you have to know that you aren't why I left. It was your mother. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Yeah, well, neither could I. That's why I finally got her locked up three years ago. And where were you then? Did you come back? NOPE! It was just me. 'Sorry'" she snapped, making finger quotes, "just doesn't cut it."

"What do you mean three years ago?" His bewildered tone caught her by surprise. Had he really not known she'd been left on her own? "Caroline, talk to me," he pleaded with her, but she'd reached her limit. She pressed down on the red button just as her eyes started to burn. "You've been alone all this time with no one to take care of you?" She didn't have to look at him for him to know the answer. "Pea- Caroline, I didn't know. I would have come back. I would have-"

Just then, a doctor with kind eyes and long brown hair walked in carrying a clipboard. "Well, Bill. You gave us quite a scare there." Her smile faded as she looked between the two, the tension in the air so palpable she could feel it washing off of her in waves. "I can see that I'm interrupting something. I'll just check a few things and leave you two alone." She made her way over to the machines, quickly writing down some numbers.

"It's fine," Caroline said quickly. "I was just leaving."

"Caroline, please stay. I swear, I didn't know. Just let me explain." He looked at her with wide eyes, dark black and blue circles beneath them from the accident. "I love you."

The young girl looked at her father lying weakened in the hospital bed, hooked up to a dozen machines as his body slowly healed. She didn't know how to feel after his confession. She didn't know if she could forgive him, if he deserved it, or if she did. All she did know was that she was relieved she didn't have to make a decision. She inhaled a deep breath, her face still not giving anything away as she looked him over one last time. "I'm glad you're not going to die."

She knew he was hoping for more, but she didn't have it to give. She was emotionally exhausted, and he wasn't the man she wanted to be with. She nodded her head at him one last time before quietly opening the door. As soon as she saw Klaus waiting in the hall, where he'd been for hours, she turned back to say one last thing to her father. "And I do have someone to take care of me. It just isn't you." And with that, she turned her back and closed the door behind her.

As soon as she left Bill's room, Caroline walked right into Klaus' arms. She didn't cry, but he held her like she did. He rubbed her back in soothing circles and kissed the top of her head, not letting go until she inhaled a shaky breath and pulled back. Nodding her head once, she took his hand and they walked out of the hospital together. He opened the passenger's door of his Porsche and she quietly slid in. They drove home in silence as she stared blankly out the window, lost in thought. As much as he wanted to hear what she was thinking about, he knew she'd said enough for one night.

Caroline rested her forehead against the window as the highway rolled by. It was dark out and there was no moon, only a few stars shining overhead. Her father hadn't known. Could she really believe that? Even if she did, it didn't make up for the seven years she'd gone without him. She thought of all she'd gone through without him. Her first date. Her first day of high school. Her first driving lesson. She thought of all the things he'd missed. And she thought of the music. He'd taught her to love it and he wasn't there to watch her grow into the protege she'd become. He hadn't been at her Christmas concert.

But Klaus had. She looked over at him and smiled to herself, although it didn't meet her lips. He'd come to her concert when he didn't have to. He took her in when he didn't have to. He loved her when he didn't have to. She wasn't his responsibility, but he'd made her his priority. His profile looked beautiful in the low lights of the interstate that would take them home. It was their home now. He'd made room for her in his life and had done it not only willingly, but gladly. She turned back to the window, but reached over and took his hand.

Klaus wanted to know what had transpired in that hospital room more than he'd ever wanted to know anything in his life. He wanted to have all the answers for her, to know what to say to make everything okay again. But he didn't know everything. He just knew that he would be there for her in whatever way she would accept. For her, that probably meant either throwing herself into her music or hiding in her room for the rest of the weekend. He sighed when they pulled up to his mansion, knowing it was probably the last he'd see of her that night.

"I suppose you'll want to be alone tonight," Klaus surmised when they got to the landing at the top of the stairs, his room just to the left and hers down the hall.

Caroline took his hand and held his gaze, her sapphire eyes boring into him. "No, I want to be with you." He smiled down at her, dimples creasing into his cheeks. She stepped toward him and kissed him lightly on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want you to take me to bed."

The older man shook his head and pulled away, opening his door. "Sweetheart, I love you, and you know I'd do anything for you, but I'm not having sex with you tonight. We talked about this. That being said, if you want to sleep with me, you're more than wel-"

"I'm not asking you to fuck me, Niklaus." Her words caught him off guard, his eyes darting to hers as he turned around. She'd never called him by his full name, and he could only imagine what that might mean. For the first time, she could see the vulnerability written all over his face and it nearly took her breath away. She may not have believed it when her father said he loved her, but she unequivocally knew that Klaus did.

"You want me to make love to you?" he asked incredulously, his voice a low whisper as his heart hammered in his chest.

Caroline took back his hand and kissed him gently on the lips. She didn't have it in her to voice the words, but in that moment, he heard all she couldn't say. So instead of just saying yes, she whispered into the dark room, "I want you to unmake me. Again and again until I'm whole." Without saying a word, he closed the door behind him and followed her to bed. He didn't make love to her that night; he made mercy. And he did it again and again until she fell asleep wrapped in his arms. She wasn't whole, not yet.

But maybe one day, she would be.

* * *

A/N If you have something nice to say, please leave a review; but please note that I am NOT looking for concrit. Thank you!


	9. I Can’t Outrun This Cloud

**A/N** Welcome back! Thank you to those of you who left NICE reviews. I've extended this story by two chapters due to a bunch of requests to learn more about Caroline's story and see her emotional development. Enjoy!

But first, I got a really nasty review this week. I was seething about it when my day turned around 100% because the lovely Giulia decided just then to grace me with her weekly comment bomb. Girl, I love you and give you alllll the snuggles.

So, this Karen said to me that apparently my fic needs to be "fixed" because I'm "playing into myths [about consent.]" Here's what I, a survivor of kink lifestyle violence, [had to say about that.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/eliliyah/645669640906883072)

* * *

**Chapter Nine – I Can't Outrun This Cloud**

Caroline was convinced her piano was just being spiteful. She sat at the ivory keys with her arms crossed, glaring at the sheet music in front of her, scribbled notes with eraser marks taunting her. It had been a month since her father's accident and spring was upon them. Her audition for Julliard was in less than a month and she still hadn't finished her lyrics, which meant she couldn't perfect the melody or accompaniments. Klaus liked to take her out of town on the weekends, but since their trip to the hospital, she hadn't wanted to be anywhere but her piano bench. It frustrated him to no end, but he couldn't force her to do something she didn't want to do.

"At it again?" Klaus asked from the door way, one shoulder leaning against the frame. She didn't have to look over at her boyfriend to know that his expression was concerned. He'd made it clear he was worried about her, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. She'd shut down almost completely and he had no idea how to reach her. Even their games had slowed, her interest in anything but her work diminished. He didn't care that they weren't have sex everyday, but he missed spending time with her. She hadn't slept a night without him since the hospital; some days, that was all the contact her got.

"Obviously," Caroline snapped, pen on paper as she again wrote out some new lyrics.

"Don't be rude," her teacher chided firmly, but his heart wasn't in it. He may still have had authority over her at school, but at home, he was just her boyfriend. One she saw as a nagging pain in the ass more often than not. "Caroline," he barked, trying to get her attention.

Finally, the blonde peeked over her shoulder, a rush of guilt flowing through her before she quickly shoved it down, like she did every emotion. "Sorry, Klaus. These lyrics are just _not cooperating!_ " She slammed down her notebook on top of her baby grand piano and groaned, leaning her forehead against the top of the glossy instrument.

Slowly walking into the room, the older man took a seat next to her on the padded bench. "Can I see what you have?" he asked, reaching for the notebook.

"NO!" Caroline shrieked, grabbing it just before his fingers made contact. "It's _crap._ It's all crap! Fucking bullshit crap!"

"Watch your mouth," Klaus scolded firmly in his teacher's voice, her back instinctively straightening a bit before her shoulders slumped again. Even his harshest tone, the one she'd once found seductive, failed to excite her.

"Oh, who the fuck cares?"

" _I_ care," he countered just as firmly, finally giving her pause. She looked over at him sheepishly, but he wasn't buying it. "Let me see what you have. Maybe I can help. I'm a teacher, after all."

"You're a _history_ teacher," she pointed out, reluctantly handing over the notebook.

"History is full of musicians." She simply rolled her eyes, fingers dancing across the keys as she worked on the melody for the millionth time. Klaus hummed thoughtfully as he flipped through the pages. She was right; it was crap. He flicked his gaze up to meet hers. "Do you want my opinion?"

Caroline shrugged, turning her eyes downward toward the piano. "Can't hurt. But I already know it sucks."

"I wouldn't go that far." Her fingers stilled as she looked over at him with a bored expression. "Alright, fine. It's… not good." She humphed and went back to playing. "What I mean is," he quickly corrected himself, "that it's not your best. You're a fantastic musician. I believe you can compose a world class song, but not like this." He gestured at the piano; it was covered in discarded sheet music, the trash can beneath it filled to the brim with crumpled paper. He got to his feet and extended his palm. "Come. Put some clothes on; we're going out."

It was Saturday and she hadn't bothered to change out of her well-worn pink bunny pajama pants and a plain white camisole left over from her strip club days, nor had she brushed her hair since before leaving for school Friday. "Look, I know you mean well, but I _seriously_ do not have time for a date right now."

"It's not a date," he corrected her, pulling her to her feet. "It's a field trip. And you're going." He said it with such finality that she knew there was no room left for argument. He'd loosened the reins because he thought with a little freedom, she would come around and open up to him about her father. He had not been correct in that assessment. He would just have to try a different tactic. Klaus was nothing if not persistent. He led her by the hand to her bedroom, opening the door for her. "You have ten minutes. Wear sneakers."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Klaus, I'm a mess. If we're going out, I need to shower and brush my hair and put on make-up and-"

"Put it in a bun and throw on some clothes. We're going for a walk; no one will see you." He put a finger over her lips before she could argue. "Ten minutes."

Sighing in resignation, the student went in and threw on a lightweight long-sleeved pink t-shirt and light blue jeans over her comically overpriced running shoes that Klaus had insisted on, sure that her worn down sneakers would get her killed. Tying her hair in a messy bun and washing her face, she emerged right on time. "Alright," she groaned, "let's get this over with."

Frowning, Klaus held out his hand to let her go down the massive staircase first. "Try to keep an open mind. This will help."

"If you say so." Her tone indicated that she clearly did not believe him; it made his chest ache that after everything they'd been through, she still didn't trust him. Maybe she never would. Still, he had to try even though there were days he _really_ missed when she ended every sentence with 'Sir' or 'Mr. Mikaelson' and a sweet smile. He missed her smiles as she walked ahead with a blank expression. "Where are we going?"

The teacher pointed between the trees ahead of them. "There's a quiet spot down by the river. It's where I go to think." She raised a brow at him, unsure why this was worthy of her time. "What? I do that on occasion. Not when it comes to you, clearly."

"Hey!" She bumped her shoulder against his at his teasing tone. "I'm not _that_ bad, am I?" Klaus tilted his head to the side and raised his brows. She had the good sense to look sheepish, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Okay, on a scale of 1-10… How bad have I been?"

"Eleven," he answered quickly, guiding them between two large pines. They were on the edge of the river visible from their balcony, but he kept going along a barely worn path.

Caroline worried her lower lip, looking over at him tentatively, hand still clasped in his. "Seriously?"

"I'm convinced that if we ever have children, I'm sending them to boarding school once they hit sixteen." The smirk curling his upper lip told her he was teasing, but she still glared sassily at him.

"That's what you get for dating a teenager. Your choice, not mine. I was happy just fucking," she said flippantly.

Klaus knew she'd meant it as a joke, but he didn't find it funny, part of him wondering if she really _did_ feel that way. "You weren't happy. You were surviving," he said firmly. "I want more for you than that. I want you to _live._ "

"That's awfully philosophical for a Saturday," she quipped, either ignoring the irritation in his tone or not noticing. He wasn't sure which. "Don't I get a break from lessons on the weekends?"

"That's what you get for dating a teacher. Your choice, not mine." She took one look at his smug expression and burst out laughing, feeling some of the tension between them ease when his laughter mixed in with hers.

"Smartass," she muttered under her breath.

Klaus let go of her hand and delivered a sharp slap to her ass. "I can still punish you, you know." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Would it kill you to address me properly once in a while?"

She rolled them again and conceded with a sarcastic,"Yes, Sir." He slapped her again and she refrained from rolling them a third time. "I mean, yes, Sir," she corrected herself, using a polite tone.

"There's a good girl." He smirked smugly at the way her cheeks flushed, taking her hand again. They walked through the woods for another fifteen minutes, pine needles crunching beneath their feet. Spring was upon them and the air smelled of flora and sap. She could hear birds singing in the distance. She envied them and their ability to fly away from here. Her eyes followed a flock flying overhead and she smiled wistfully up at them.

Once they finally reached their destination, Caroline looked around, taking in the secluded area. The river running through Mystic Falls was wide enough that she almost couldn't see the other side. Large and small boulders were scattered along the edges, one nearly the size of a kitchen table. It occurred to her that that's probably where sat to think. "What are we doing here?" she asked, looking down at the water.

"Music is about emotion," Klaus said sagely. "That's what's missing from your song." She rolled her eyes, really not wanting to hear that right now. Giving up on trying to correct her eye rolls, he sighed, but she didn't seem to notice. "Take off your shoes and roll up your jeans." She looked at him strangely but did as he asked while he did the same. "Give me your hand." Raising a skeptical brow, she clasped her palm around his, intertwining their fingers. He walked them the few steps down to the river and set one foot in the cool water, not yet warmed by spring. He tugged her hand, but she didn't budge. He looked back to see her staring warily at him, clearly not understanding what he was going for. He rolled his topaz eyes and pulled her hand again, exasperated. "Would you just trust me for once?"

"I do trust you," she snapped defiantly, a wave of guilt finally breaking through her defenses when the look on his face told her he really didn't believe her. Sighing, she added softly, "As much as I trust anyone."

"Prove it." He raised a challenging brow, unsure she would take his dare. "Come. Now."

Frowning, Caroline stepped into the crystal clear water, gasping at the temperature. "Fuckity fuck fuck!" she screeched, hopping from one foot to the next as though that would warm them.

"Sweetheart, it's not the arctic," Klaus teased, biting back a chuckle. "And I'm making a point, so settle down and come here." He nodded his head for her to step in front of him so he could wrap his arms around her waist. Glaring at him spitefully, she followed his instructions and let him cuddle her against him, his fingers gliding up and down the smooth skin of her lower belly just below her soft cotton shirt. "Close your eyes." She scoffed and he could practically hear her sapphire eyes rolling. It amazed him that she could do that so many times a day and not get a migraine. "Humor me," he snapped, struggling to hide his own impatience with her resistance.

Caroline huffed petulantly, really not seeing the point. He tilted his head to the side to look around at her and for the first time, she saw hurt reflected in his eyes. As he held her gaze, she could tell he was very close to just giving up and was struggling not to for her sake. When guilt came for her, she squeezed his hands around his waist in lieu of an apology, offering up a slight smile before doing as he asked. "Alright, they're closed," she said softly.

The older man peeked around to make sure they were. "Good girl," he praised, relief washing over him at the way he felt her shoulders relax against his firm chest with that small reassurance. "Now, what do you feel?"

"You."

" _Besides_ me," he chided, biting back a comment he would regret. "Tell me about where you're standing."

The blonde inhaled a deep breath, trying to center herself. "I'm standing in the river."

"I'm aware of that, sweetheart," he gritted out, jaw clenched in irritation. His patience was really starting to wane. "What are you standing _on_?"

Caroline shrugged, trying to figure out what she was supposed to say. "I don't know. Umm… Little rocks?" Klaus hummed approvingly, prompting her to continue. "And dirt. It's kind of mucky and squishy under my toes. I can't see them, but there are probably fish swimming around somewhere."

"Don't make assumptions. Focus on what you can _feel_ ," the older man corrected her. "What does the water feel like?"

"Wet."

"Caroline-" he growled, growing more annoyed by the second. He was determined not to give up on her, but there were times she was a very difficult person to love. He had to constantly remind himself that he wasn't, either. She'd never had anyone to tell her what to do and he was a natural control freak with blurry morals and plenty of insecurities of him own. They tested each other on a daily basis, and there were times he seriously questioned whether or not they could really have a future together. That was another reason their sex life was suffering. With the way she'd been acting, he didn't really trust her not to just use him as an escape again. Sighing in resignation when she didn't answer, his grip on her waist loosened.

For a moment, Caroline was afraid he was about to let her go. Knowing he was trying to help, the younger girl sighed, rolling her eyes behind her lids. "Well, it is wet," she grumbled before quickly adding, "but it's also cold. I can feel it passing by, but from where we're standing, it's not a strong current. It would be if we went to the center."

"Don't focus on what would be. Focus on what is."

"What are you, the freakin' Dalai Lama all of a sudden?" she sassed, unable to help herself. Klaus slapped her sharply on the ass; she yelped. "Sorry. I don't know what else to say about the water without looking at it."

"Tell me about the rocks," he prodded, somewhat assuaged by her apology. "Are they jagged or smooth?"

The pianist shifted around, trying to get a feel for the ground beneath her feet. "A little bit of both?" she answered tentatively. "There's one right below my big toe that's kind of jagged, but there's another one under my heel that's really smooth. And there are more nearby. When I shift my feet, I can feel them. It's the same; some are jagged and some are smooth." A sense of peace came over her as she realized what he was doing. "Oh… They're like people." She could feel her boyfriend smile against her shoulder as he pressed a gentle kiss to it over the thin fabric of her shirt, relieved that she'd finally stopped resisting. "Okay," she softly conceded, squeezing his hands. "I get where you're going with this."

"Go on."

Caroline sighed. "You want me to talk about my dad."

"I want you to talk about whatever is on your mind," he corrected her. "But, should that happen to be your father, by all means, continue."

The blonde groaned, glad she didn't have to face him. "I just stepped on a jagged rock, didn't I?"

"You tell me."

"You're being really annoying; you know that?" He chuckled lowly under his breath, fingers gently rubbing circles on her lower belly. She relaxed against him, letting her head loll against his shoulder. "I don't know what to say." Klaus didn't give her another prompt, just waited patiently for her to continue. She thought about her father. He'd been calling almost daily, begging her to give him another chance. She blocked the number, but she still got his voicemails. She listened to them on occasion, but they were all the same.

Bill insisted that he hadn't known her mother abandoned her when she was fifteen. Caroline rationally knew that he probably hadn't, but that did nothing to assuage her anger at him for not having been there for her when she needed him the most. She'd been a child on her own in the world, forced to choose between emancipation and group homes almost as bad as the home she'd grown up in. She spent three long years on her own, working on the weekends to pay her bills and skipping more meals than eating. It had been hard. It had been grueling. It had been _lonely._

Never once did she ask for help.

Elena and the Salvatores had both extended offers to let her stay with them, but she'd refused. Life had dealt her a shit hand and she refused to play someone else's game. Working and growing up way too fast had seemed like a better option than ever letting herself count on anyone again. She knew what happened when she relied on people; they let her down every time.

And then, there was Klaus.

Her boyfriend was unlike any man she had ever known. He'd absolutely lost his mind when he found out about her living situation and had brought her home like a stray poodle. At the time, part of her had resented him for pulling her away from her life. Now, she was grateful for it. She would never forget the way he'd been there for her when she'd been alone. He was there when she was half-naked in a strip club and he was there when her father almost died. And he'd promised to always be there. She didn't know if she believed that, but she felt that he wanted desperately for it to be true.

That was it.

Suddenly realizing the solution to her music problem, she spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes were wide and full of awe, as though finally seeing him for the first time. Klaus noticed the shift in her immediately. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

"You are," she whispered, tracing his cheek bone with her thumb, dragging it down to his lips. " _You're_ what makes me feel." His eyes briefly reflected his surprise, but then her lips were pressed against his and he lost all sense of reason. She licked at the seam of his raspberry lips, imploring him to let her to slip her tongue into his mouth. He allowed her entrance easily, wrapping his arms tightly around her lower back and pulling her flush against him. He let himself get lost in the sensation of kissing her back; he'd missed it terribly.

Unfortunately, it didn't last as long as she'd hoped. His lust battled his guilt under he finally pulled back. He shook his head and pulled her arms from around his neck, holding them by her wrists as she stared up at him, confused. "We've talked about this, love. You can't use me to avoid your feelings."

A slow smile spread across her lips, slightly puffy from his kisses. She shook her head, a few golden tendrils swaying about to frame her face. "I'm not. In my whole life, you're the only one who's ever been able to make me feel _anything_ but this… loneliness. I don't know why I didn't see it before." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him again, feet pressing into the muck. Pulling back, her eyes bore into his. "Make love to me, Klaus. Make me _feel_."

Part of him knew it was a bad idea to let her use sex to get out of talking about her father, but she hadn't asked to play one of their games. She'd asked him to _make love_ to her. It was the closest she'd come to emotionally connecting since that night at the hospital. Ever since then, she'd wanted it rough and dirty… on the increasingly rare occasion she wanted it at all. He might have thought better of it if it hadn't been weeks since he'd tasted her body, but he was hardly a saint. She was his girlfriend and her body was pressed tightly against his, her request ringing in his ears like a siren's song.

"As you wish," he whispered against her lips. He plucked her up from the river; she wrapped her legs around his waist, water droplets soaking into his jeans. He walked a few feet down, her arms tightly wound around his neck, and pulled away long enough to find the large, flat rock and set her down gently. She shivered when she made contact with the hard surface; it was cold against her skin in the crisp early spring air. "Do you want to go home?" he asked, searching her face for any sign of deception.

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p.' As if to demonstrate, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down on top of her, their mouths crashing together. He easily parted her lips with his, hand snaking up her shirt to find her breast. "Maybe I'll keep the shirt, though," she mumbled, making him chuckle. He pulled down the cups of her bra to free her fleshly mounds, ghosting his thumbs over her rosy nipples as he caressed one with his palm, other hand wound in her hair. They spent a long time kissing, hands roaming over each other's bodies; she'd missed him, too.

Klaus briefly leaned up on his knees on the slanted rock to pull off his olive drab Henley, tossing it aside. "Ah, fuck it," Caroline decided, sitting up to do the same and quickly discarding of her bra.

The older man leaned down and harshly bit her nipple, making her squeak. Pressing his weight on top of her, he chided, "We really have to do something about that mouth of yours." He pressed a line of kisses up her throat before whispering in her ear, "Remind me of that the next time I have you on your knees." She felt her core clench at his filthy promises, making a mental note to do just that. He propped himself up on one elbow and caressed her cheekbone with the soft pad of his thumb. "For now, I wish to grant your request." His topaz eyes shone with sincerity and love, the corner of one lip upturned in a shy smile, as though he was afraid she might take back her words.

Caroline smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him back to her. "Then, do it." She giggled as he growled and nipped at her lower lip playfully, the air between them light and happy for the first time in a while. He pressed his tongue into her mouth, brushing his fingers along the bottom curve of her breasts and moving downward. When he got to the button of her jeans, he gracefully fell to his knees, peppering kisses down her chest and belly. He unsnapped them and pulled down the zipper with his teeth, eyes locked on hers as she sucked in a deep breath.

Klaus gently lifted her to pull off her jeans, tossing them aside and leaving her in nothing since he'd stuck to his rule of no underwear. It was just about the only rule that remained, and that was only because he'd tossed all of hers from the strip club days and never replaced them. He ran his hands up from her ankles, over her knees and up the outside of her creamy thighs before dragging them down the inside of her legs and repeating the pattern over and over. She mewled softly, eager for him to get to it, but he was taking his time with venerate strokes of his fingers. He started at her ankle and began pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses up the inside of her legs while his nails grazed down the outside.

Caroline propped herself up on her elbows, watching him with soft affection in her sapphire eyes. She hadn't said she loved him, but she'd asked him to make love to her. She figured that was a good start. Klaus seemed to agree as he worshiped her from his knees, jeans pressing into the soft dirt of the riverbank. She could hear the gentle flow of the river and feel the air on her stiff nipples. They'd done it on his balcony plenty of times – he'd even tied her to the railing once or twice – but they'd never been fully outside and in the open where anyone could stumble upon them. The rush of eroticism was intoxicating and only heightened her arousal. She watched with hooded lids as he ran his tongue from her ankle to the apex of her thighs, blowing against her velvet folds before licking down the other side. She hummed impatiently and he chuckled.

Finally, Klaus grazed his nails over her lips, making her shiver in the cool air. She let out a low moan when he followed his fingers with his tongue. She could feel her slick dripping down from her folds, something he didn't fail to notice. "I love how wet you get before I've even done anything." He licked up the moisture, marvelling at the taste. "I could devour you everyday for the rest of my life and it would never be enough, sweetheart. You taste amazing." He delivered a long, flat lick between her folds, making both of them groan at the contact. He swirled his tongue around her core before parting her lips with two fingers to make room for him to penetrate her tight hole.

"Klaus, fu-" She bit down on her lip to keep from cursing, remembering what he'd said about that. "I mean, Christ that feels good. Please keep doing that."

The older man chuckled against her pussy. "You needn't beg, little one. I'll get you there." She believed him, clit pulsing as she eagerly waited for him to give it attention. He didn't make her wait long, ghosting his thumb over it… once. She threw her head back, careful not to bang it on the massive stone. His hot tongue darted in and out of her core, making her squirm. He pressed one forearm against her hips to keep her from slipping off the rock, lifting her legs with the other to help her balance on his shoulders. He picked up the pace as he tongue-fucked her harder, curling his muscle to hit her inner walls as deeply as he could.

Caroline reached down but quickly stopped herself from grabbing his hair. Klaus noticed, of course, and grabbed her wrist to relocate it to his head, nodding and blinking at her to give her permission to tug at his locks. "No rules right now, sweetheart," he breathed against her folds as he consumed her from his knees. She wound her fingers in his unruly curls, grinding her pussy against his stubbled jaw. Pulling back, he smirked at her soft whine of protest. He raised a brow as he held up one finger, enjoying the way she nibbled her lower lip in eager anticipation. He slowly pressed it inside her wet warmth, curling it to hit right above her clit. He pumped in and out of her for long, agonizing minutes as he ignored where she wanted his mouth most. Finally, he added a second finger, pulling both out and slamming back into her.

"Klaus!" she cried out, pushing down with her hips and delivering a sharp tug to his dirty blond hair.

"Niklaus when I'm making love to you," he whispered so softly she barely heard it.

"Niklaus," she repeated affectionately. At the sound of his full name rolling off her tongue, he pulled out and repeated his movement, making her jump and moan. The older man began steadily pumping into her, adding a third finger as he leaned forward to blow again her tight bundle of nerves. She was about to beg when she remembered he said there were no rules. She dropped her arm from above her head to the other side of his and pulled his face down to her core, startling him. He looked up at her wicked smile and bit down hard on her clit, making her cry out again.

"Two can play at that game, sweetheart," he teased, flicking his tongue over her rosy bud. He reached up and caressed the underside of her breast, tweaking her nipples back and forth as he denied her his tongue. She groaned and lay her head back against the stone, resigning herself to doing it his way. He chuckled before rapidly increasing his pace, slamming in and out of her in a punishing rhythm. Her hand tightened in his curls again as her hips bucked up and down, chasing her pleasure. He wrapped his lips around her clit and swirled his tongue around and around. Her legs began to shake atop his shoulders. With one hard suck, she came undone, screaming out his full name over and over. He continued lapping at her clit to draw out her orgasm, gradually slowing his fingers until he pulled them out and licked them lasciviously.

"Delicious." She briefly opened her eyes and looked down at his smug smirk. Shaking her head at his arrogance, she held her arms out to him. Taking her cue, he stood and unbuckled his Gucci belt, freeing his aching cock. He stroked it as she watched, his pupils blown out with lust. "Do you want this, Caroline?" He made it sound like he was teasing, but she could hear the subtext: _Are you sure you want to make love?_

"Get up here and get inside me," the blonde said fondly, smiling when she saw his dimples as he crawled on top of the stone table. "Lover," she added, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Hmm, I could get used to that," the teacher muttered against her lips, bringing one hand up to caress her bare breast as she wrapped her legs around him. He slowly pressed the tip of his length into her, pulling back when he realized just how aroused he really was. Inhaling a slow, steady breath, he shook his head and tried again. He pushed in slowly, stretching her tight hole wide around his cock. She mewled in contentment at the feeling of being _full._ And of _feeling_ something. It felt _good_ to feel something for Klaus. As their hips slowly rocked together, she felt whole.

"You belong inside of me," she whispered as he ran his tongue along her collarbone, nipping a particularly sensitive spot.

"Hmph, that's my line," Klaus chuckled before claiming her mouth, pulling out and rapidly slamming back into her.

"You said no rules," she teased. "Be careful what you wish for." He grinned down at her, dimples creased in his cheeks. The other times he'd made love to her, he'd been surprisingly silent; he was usually so vocal during sex. This time, there was an airy lightness to their banter, like the weight of the world had been lifted from them and they were free to just _be._ He knew it wouldn't last, that she would soon be just as stressed about her song, but for the moment, it felt nice.

"You are what I wish for," he whispered, against her lips, feeling her smile as they kissed. Desperate to feel her fall apart, he reached between their slick bodies and expertly rubbed her clit up and down. She yelped at the unexpected contact, bucking her hips up to meet him as he made passionate love to her, hitting her deeply in just the right spot. He stared down at her beautiful face, cheeks flushed and mouth pursed into a little 'o.' Their hips rutted together as she chased her pleasure. A few more deep thrusts and she came undone, walls clamping all around his cock as she came hard, throwing her head back wildly. He pumped into her, circling her clit to draw out her high.

As she came back down, Klaus slowed his pace and resumed his gentle exploration of her body. He reverently placed sweet kisses on her forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks and chin. His hands wandered everywhere from her throat down to her knees, fingers touching everything he could find with soft caresses. He worked his way down her throat, nibbling her collarbone on the way to her chest. He kissed the mounds of her breasts before taking one pert nipple in his mouth, laving his tongue around in lazy circles. His strokes were reverent as he moved inside her, their bodies perfectly molded together.

Caroline ran her hands down his muscular back, trailing her nails up to his shoulder and teasing the golden curls at the back of his neck. She dug her heels into his lower back, scooting down so his throat was above her. She peppered him in kisses as he thrust into her in a steady rhythm. The rock was hard and cold against her back, but she was too focused on the man making love to her to care. She nibbled his jaw, kissing her way up to do the same to his ear. Licking the shell of it, she whispered, "Kiss me, Niklaus. Kiss me until you come."

Her lover looked down at her shy smile and easily granted her wish. His tongue parted her lips, pushing inside her mouth. He massaged hers with his, one hand caressing her breast as the other grazed his nails along the inside of her hip, making her shiver. She bucked up to meet him as his strokes became more and more erratic, each of them approaching the edge. His lips never left hers as he reached between them to find her rosy bud. As he traced slow circles around it, she felt a familiar coil tightening in her lower belly. She sharply tugged at his curls, silently asking him to go faster. He happily obliged, speeding up until he felt her shatter beneath him. Fluid gushed around him and he spilled his seed in her moments later, pumping in and out of her tight heat until they both were sated.

Caroline pulled her boyfriend to her breast as their chests heaved, kissing the top of his head before laying her head back, panting. They struggled to catch their breaths for long moments before Klaus finally pulled his weight off of her bare body, smiling down at her. "I love you," he said softly, leaning down to peck her on the lips.

The young blonde returned his kiss and sighed, toying with his golden curls. "I think… I think I'm still learning what that means, but I think I could love you… When I figure it out."

Although he was slightly disappointed, Klaus didn't let his soft smile fade. "That's good enough for me." They shared another small kiss before he planted his feet on the ground and stood up, tucking his cock back into his designer jeans. He held his palm out to her and she took it, sliding down carefully and slipping on the slick ground. He caught her easily, both of them chuckling. She walked over to her discarded clothes and pulled on her jeans and bra. "Leave the shirt off," he whispered in her ear, licking the shell. "I need to feel your skin on mine." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, his bare chest warm against her back in the cool March evening.

"Yes, lover," she teased playfully, wriggling her backside against him.

"Cheeky." He patted her on the ass and pecked the top of her head before releasing her. "Come. Back to your lesson."

Caroline groaned as she followed him back down to the river, nipples stiff from the chill. She mumbled a few obscenities under her breath when she stepped into the frigid water, but Klaus let it slide with a low chuckle in the back of his throat. He wrapped her up again from behind, stroking her arms up and down to keep her warm. "Look up and tell me what you see."

"The sunset."

"Describe it."

"It's colorful." Klaus humphed and she giggled, squeezing his hands. "Okay, okay. It's low over the trees, which are really tall and green. The sun is bright orange with a lot of red clouds over it. The sky is kinda pink, with just a little bit of blue left. It's reflecting off the water, which is kinda dark blue, almost black." Looking over her shoulder, she asked, "Is that good?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Good girl," he praised, earning him a happy little hum. She relaxed against his back but tensed up immediately with his next question. "Did you ever watch the sunset as a child?"

"You mean did I ever watch it with my father?" Caroline spat out bitterly.

"No," he corrected her, "I mean did you ever watch it as a child."

"Oh, you're literally asking," she pieced together, biting down on her lower lip in embarrassment. "Yeah. I used to sit on my roof when my parents were fighting and wait for the day to end."

Klaus hummed in approval. "And was it there the next day even though you watched it go down?" She nodded, frowning. "So, what does that tell you?"

"That is always comes back up?" she asked, unsure if that was the right answer.

The teacher kissed his student's temple. "Exactly. There are few things in life we can count on, but the sun and the moon are among them. It may go down, but the sun will be there when we wake. It may be obscured by clouds with rain or snow, but it's still there."

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, confused. "I don't get why you're telling me this. Is this some lesson?"

Klaus internally groaned but held his tongue. "You _do_ have feelings, love. They may be hidden beneath the clouds, but they're there. That's what you need to tap into to find your song. Think about what gives you the most emotion and go from there."

Caroline tensed up in his arms again. He soothed her by stroking her biceps and kissing the top of her head, waiting for her to talk to him. "Lately, all of my feelings have been about my dad. I've tried to pretend they aren't there… but it's not really working. I think I've just been taking it out on my piano." She didn't have to look back to know his eyebrow was raised. "And you," she added softly. The older man really wanted to say, _No shit_ , but he managed to restrain himself. "I'm sorry."

Instead, he said, "I forgive you. I'm glad you're able to realize it, because frankly, my patience was beginning to wane."

"No shit." He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from chuckling; they were so alike in some ways. "You're already picking out boarding schools for our imaginary teenagers." He did laugh at that.

"I admit that you've been difficult the last few weeks, but with everything that happened with your father, it's understandable." He pulled her closer, tightening him arms around her body. "Sometimes, all we can do is forgive." The blonde stiffened again. She stood stone still for several minutes and Klaus knew she was trying to swallow down her emotions. "Let it go, love. Just tell me what it is and let it go," he gently prodded.

Caroline finally moved, gulping hard as she leaned against him for support. "I just…" A few tears rolled down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away, no longer afraid to show emotion in front of her lover. Her voice cracked as she choked down sob before whispering brokenly, "I don't know if I can ever forgive him."

Klaus nuzzled against her neck, kissing her temple to give her strength. "No one says you have to, but forgiveness isn't for him; it's for you."

Caroline scoffed. "Yeah, people say that, but what does that _mean_? It's like when they say 'move on.' Where do I go? How is it he's worthy of forgiveness after everything he's done and everything he didn't? How do I just forget about it and say it's all okay?"

"Forgiveness and absolution are not the same thing," he informed her, falling into educator mode. "You can forgive someone without absolving them of their crimes against you. You never need free him from that responsibility; that's his burden to bear, not yours. We forgive because it hurts too much not to. It's never required to forget. What happened will always be a part of you. I wouldn't suggest you try and simply let it go and move on. A smart man remembers; a wise man forgives."

The blonde turned her head and side-eyed him. "You're seriously embracing this Dalai Lama thing."

"Actually, absolution is part of Catholicism," he corrected her. Sniffling, she shot him a raised brow and he shrugged. "I'm a history teacher. I've studied all the world's religions. I take the parts I like and skip the rest."

"How eclectic of you," she commented dryly, earning her a glare. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. I hear what you're saying. You make it sound so easy, though."

"It's not easy at all." Klaus shook his head vehemently from side to side. "And I'm not saying it is. I might not understand it, but it's something I have to do, as do you. As should we all."

Thinking it over, Caroline rested back against his bare chest again, watching the sunset over the river. After a long while, she asked in a small voice, "Have you ever had to forgive someone?" He hummed lowly behind her, cautious not to answer out loud. "Who was it?"

Klaus sighed, internally kicking himself for going down this path for there was no way he could ask her to open up but refuse to do it himself. "My stepfather, Mikael." He inhaled a shaky breath. "He was a brutal man, but his abuse became intolerable after Henrik's death. He broke my arm the day of the funeral and made me go to the service before going to hospital, where he told them I fell at the wake and threatened my life if I denied it. And it only got worse after that. I left the day I turned eighteen and never went home again."

"Wow." Caroline drew in a deep breath as she processed that information. "And you forgave him for that?"

The older man looked away, not that she was facing him. He stared out at the river, trying to find some peace. Sighing, he confessed to his lover, "I'm working on it." He squeezed her tighter, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck, needing her comfort. "My anger is less than it was in my youth. I got into a lot of fights and nearly got kicked out of university after a particularly nasty one with my old roommate, Marcel. I won that battle, but I nearly lost the war because of my attitude. I was suspended for a semester and spent four months in mandatory anger management." She whistled lowly at that, genuinely surprised. She'd seen his temper flare, usually when he was jealous, but she couldn't imagine him being _that_ bad. At least, not to her.

"You went to therapy?" she asked skeptically. She felt him nod against her shoulder by way of confirmation. "Did it help you with the whole forgiveness thing?"

Klaus chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought about it. "Some, but Mikael and my mother died a few years after that, so we never really patched things up." She frowned at that, thinking about how close her father had come to dying. She knew from his messages that he may never walk again, but at least he wasn't going to die. She still had time. "A person needn't be in your life for you to forgive them. They need only live in your memory. Perhaps one day, I'll be able to."

Caroline leaned her head back against his shoulder, pulling his arms tighter around her belly. Sighing, she thought about both of her parents, wondering if she would ever see either of them again. "I can relate to that."

"It seems we had more in common than we thought," he said fondly, kissing her temple. "I'm not perfect, but I try to be a better man than he was. If I ever have children, I won't do to them as was done to me."

"No, me either," she whispered softly, another tear falling and landing on his hands around her belly. Her voice was melancholy and she sounded so small. "Sometimes, I just feel so… _broken._ "

Klaus shook his head, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. "You're not broken. I promise." He pointed across the river, the water cool against the bottom of their ankles. "Do you see that tree over there?" There was a large pine tree split in two but still standing, the middle of it knit together like scar tissue. "It was hit by lightning when I was visiting a few years ago when my brother Elijah was staying the summer. Now, it's stronger than ever. Sometimes, things may seem broken, but they just need time to regrow."

Looking at the tree, she had an epiphany that took her breath away. Gasping, she spun around to face him, eyes wide open. Hands on his forearms, she cried, "That's it!" Letting go, she quickly darted toward the house, leaving behind her shoes and shirt.

"Caroline, wait!" the older man called as he hurried after her. She waved him off, but he was the faster of the two and caught up easily, grabbing her by the elbow. "What is it?" he asked, concern etched all over his face.

The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, their bare skin pressing together. Pulling back, she repeated his words from the hospital excitedly. "We grow stronger when we break!" Klaus looked at her slightly confused. "That's my song! I found it!" A smile spread across his face, dimples creasing in his cheeks as she ran off at a full blown sprint, leaving him standing there happier than he'd ever been. He'd finally gotten through to her. And just in time for her audition.

Caroline Forbes was the love of his life, and she was going to Julliard.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed this little bit of Caroline's recovery. If you have something nice to say, please leave a review; but please note that I am NOT looking for concrit. Thank you!


End file.
